


Secret from the Grave

by littlegirl9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegirl9/pseuds/littlegirl9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not willing to let a prodigy die, Neji is brought back to life, but doesn't wake up for five years. Shikamaru thinks with Neji back he can finally tell the male what he's always wanted to tell him, but upon learning that Neji may have purposely died, he finds himself searching through Neji's past in the present. Meanwhile, Neji tries to hand being back in the hell he tried to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Addiction_and_Abstinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addiction_and_Abstinence/gifts).



> So it's five year jump from the end of the war so the movie happened that Hinata and Naruto finally got together but just a little information before we get started. Sasuke is around and is married to Sakura as many of the Konoha 13 are married already and you know what happens after that right ;)

_“It is such a shame.”_

_Hiashi didn’t look at his father, continuing to look at the body of his brother. His nephew by his side, crying with his head down, hiding his face, sitting in the dark._

_“Out of the two…it is a shame he is the younger twin.” Hoheti said staring at his dead son. “So much talent…passed which we can only hope will pass down to his child. Your children will bring us no hope.” He looked at Hiashi, shaking his head. “Your heir.” He spat, his lip twitching in a snarl. “Is nothing compared to him, something that I am being to think, only runs in side of his side of the family. We can only hope he can make up for what your daughter lacks.”_

_Hiashi didn’t wait for his father to leave, instead walking inside where Neji was crying, sliding the door closed behind him._

_The boy sat in front of the body of his father, a bright sun flower laying across his chest. It hadn’t been there before, and Hiashi knew it had come from Neji instead. The boy was crying into his hand, seemingly not aware that Hiashi had entered the room. Neji by his father, Hiashi hated the sight._

_“Stop crying.”_

_Neji didn’t seem to hear him, only continuing to cry into his hand. Hiashi silently lifted his hand, activating the curse seal on his nephew. “I will not say it again.”_

_Instead of crying, Neji screamed, holding his head and falling forward against his dead father. His eyes wide and his Byakugan activated._

_“These are a lot of first for you.” Hiashi said over Neji’s screams. “Your first time getting your seal activated, your Byakugan being activated for the first time.” He narrowed his eyes at his nephew, willing the seal to activate with more intensity, wanting to see him in pain for this. “And the first time you will learn that I will never tell you something twice. You will learn your place, even if I have to force you to know.”_

_He held the seal for another moment before releasing it. Neji slumped against his father, no longer crying and no longer screaming. Hiashi stared down at the two before turning and leaving. “Take him to his room, and deliver Hizashi’s body.” He said to one of the Hyuuga Branch members waiting for him outside._

_“Yes, Hiashi-sama.” The branch member said, bowing low as Hiashi walked by, the sunflower crumbled in his hand._

* * *

 

“Do you think he’ll ever wake up?”

Shikamaru lifted his eyebrow as he walked along side Ino and Choji. The hospital was mostly quiet, the summer sun beating down on most of those that were outside and Shikamaru was happy to have a little relief from the heat. “Why are you asking?”

Ino frowned, shrugging as she held the sunflowers in her hands. “I’m just asking…wondering if this is all to vain?”

Shikamaru looked away, wanting to smoke a cigarette instead of speak on this matter as they continued to Neji’s hospital room. The war had been five years ago, and they all had been visiting Neji since his death. None of them expected to see him again. When they all headed back onto the battle field to received, they found several Hyuuga’s doing something to it. It was a jutsu never used before in the Hyuuga family, sacrificing half of their lie for Neji, to bring him back.

No one moved to stop them, and it was only after Neji was back that they found out that Hiashi had ordered it to happen. Sacrificing half the live of several other people…or Neji. While some questioned it, others could understand. Hiashi was the last thing he had of his brother, he wouldn’t let him go. Besides, it was done, and there was no going back now.

Neji’s body had been recovered and by now completely healed but he had not awaken since then. The fallen hero still fall as some had rumored to call him. He was still being celebrated by the village for being a hero but many were beginning to believe his body was alive but his soul was no longer there. All of Konoha 12 kept hope, visiting Neji every month to see him, though some, like his team, Naruto, and Hinata and Hanabi visited Neji every week.

Today, they were all coming together to celebrate his twenty-third birthday but Shikamaru wondered how many of them actually wanted to be here. He would agree that he was beginning to worry that Neji would not wake up. But…he rather keep up hope. There was still something he had to tell Neji.

He stepped towards the door, sliding it open to reveal all their friends. The room was filled with flowers, mostly sunflowers, Neji’s favorite. Shikamaru had always thought it was odd that those were Neji’s favorite flowers considering how cold the male could be, but then again…Neji had begun to warm up a little, though at some points it didn’t seem to be too much warming at all.

“You’re late.” Tenten said as she stood by Neji’s bed. There was a cake on Neji’s tray. “You know he hates being late.” She put her hands on her hips, glaring at the three of them.

“Yeah, yeah.” Shikamaru said as he slid the door closed behind them. “I’m sure it wouldn’t be too surprising for him if I was late.”

“We made it…isn’t that what matters?” Choji asked with a smile, looking on the bright side. “Shall we get started?”

The visits on his birthday were usually reserved for memories of Neji. The way he was when he was younger. Bringing up stories of him about missions, about his character and the rare moments they had with them. Lee and Tenten always had something to say, always a new story that they hadn’t heard before while the others struggled not to repeat stories. The first time it had been easy. They all had something to say, excitedly talking over each other and speaking of Neji with hopeful hearts. Shikamaru wondered who would say what today.

After the memories and tears, they would blow out Neji’s candles for him and have a piece of cake before leaving one by one. Shikamaru would usually stay as long as he could, leaving behind Hinata who would stay the longest, though Naruto was beginning to stay behind longer too. Since the two had started to date.

“Yeah…” Kiba scratched the back of his head. “Can we do the cake first? I gotta go.”

“You have a mission?” Lee asked surprised. “Hokaga-san usually doesn’t give missions on this day.”

Even if there weren’t missions to do much lately, Kakashi reserved this day for Neji and the other killed during the war.

“No…I just…” He sighed, shaking his head before shrugging. How long are we going to keep this up?”

Shikamaru had feared this. One of them were going to get tired of this. “Kiba-“

“I’m just saying.” Kiba said. “I get it, I miss him too, even though he was kind of cold hearted, he was pretty nice when he wanted too and that one time we got drunk with him was…hilarious…but I…” He took a deep breath. “I can’t keep coming here…and looking at him, like this. Looking at his body! How long are we going to be doing this!? Till we’re fifty? What if we just brought back his body and not h-him, what if we-“

The slap was loud in the small room but not totally unexpected. “Kiba…” Hinata was already tearing up. “How can you say that? H-How could…” She covered her hands with her eyes. “He’ll wake up…he’ll wake up!”

Naruto wrapped his arm around her and she moved to hide her head into his chest.

“…That was…interesting.” Shikamaru said as no one else seemed to be speaking. “Gai is always talking about not getting Lee drunk, but not about getting Neji drunk. I don’t think I’ve ever heard him laugh so hard before.”

He waited for a moment, letting the others take in the switch of topic. “Or laugh-“

“Or laugh at all.” Naruto said cutting off Shino without noticing.

Shikamaru chuckled. “Yeah…laugh.”

“Neji-kun laughed all the time.” Lee said with a smile.

“Grunting while you smirk isn’t a laugh, Lee.” Tenten said crossing her arms.

Small laughter filled the room while Kiba and Hinata hugged, the Inuzuka whispering his apologies in her ear.

One more year. If they didn’t do it next year, at least they had it this year.

* * *

 

He couldn’t describe this sensation. Everything around him sounded like it was underwater but as moments passed it seemed to get clearer and more noticeable. Talking…loud, obnoxious talking. His limbs felt heavy and achy and it slowly dawned on him that he was not dead. He…wasn’t dead.

The last thing he could remember was slumped in Naruto’s arms…looking at Hinata as he bled out for sure. What was this supposed to mean?

“Blow out the candles.”

“Let me, let me!”

“You did last time.”

He was alive and there was suddenly a tightness in his chest.

“Just do it.”

“Okay here we go, one!”

Why had they brought him back?

“Two!”

“Why are you counting?”

Why couldn’t they leave him be?

There was sudden a gush of air on his face and that seemed to be enough for the tears he hadn’t known pooling in his eyes to fall. There was a hush of silence as he slowly opened his eyes. They were heavy, and blurry from the tears but it was clear everyone noticed that he was in fact looking at them. His hospital room…filled with sunflowers and his living friends…and Sasuke?

He let out a sob, but it was quickly drowned out by Lee’s loud crying before his teammates arms were wrapped around him on either side of him, before both Hinata and Naruto were launching themselves at him, knocking the cake over onto him and knocking the wind out of him. He closed his eyes, tears falling from his eyes. Kami…why had this happened to him.

* * *

 

“How do you feel?” Tsunade asked pulling away from Neji’s face to look at him.

“Tired.” Neji said honestly. And a little bit devastated, but he was beginning to fully remember that this was his life. Devastation and fate, punching him relentlessly in the face. “Confused. How am I back, Hokaga-sama?”

She blinked, chuckling a little. “I haven’t been called that in a long time.”

“Five years!” Naruto chimed in.

She turned and glared at the large group still occupying Neji’s room. She had to push her way through and practically pull of crying Naruto, Lee, Hinata, and Tenten from the male.  She looked away, looking back at Neji who was looked at her with wide eyes.

“Five years?”

“You’ve been in a comatose state for five years.” Tsunade said crossing her arms. “It’s a good thing you woke up today, this time next year you weren’t going to wake up at all.”

“Huh!?” Everyone behind her said.

“You were going to unplug him!?” Lee asked.

“Wow…I didn’t know you were so cold hearted, Granny.” Naruto mumbled while Hinata teared up.

“Tsunade-sama…you…are serious?”

“That’s cold.” Kiba said shaking his head.

“Oi, you wanted to leave a minute ago, you don’t get a say.” Ino said.

Tsunade glared at them. “It doesn’t matter now, he’s awake.”

Five years. That was a long time for them to wait for him. “Why…” He trailed off, not sure if he should asked, but he swallowed his doubts and looked at them. “Why would you wait so long?” He wanted to ask why they even brought him back but he wasn’t sure he was ready to hear that.

“Because you’re one of us.” Lee said.

Naruto nodded. “Do you think we were just going to just let you die!? After what you did!?” Naruto chocked up a little at the end, surprising everyone, including Neji.

It surprised Neji even more when Hinata not only grabbed Naruto’s hand but Naruto was the one who interlaced their fingers and lean towards her.

What the hell was that!? “Why are you-“

“We were just glad that Hiashi had that jutsu hidden away.” Tenten said.

Neji froze for a moment, almost forgetting. “That jutsu…The Heavenly Redemtion?” Neji asked, more to Hinata who nodded.

“Father brought you back, but we were worried when you didn’t wake up right away. That your body was only back and…n-not you.” She was tearing up to and Naruto put his arm around her. Neji’s eyebrow twitched at the display of affection and he couldn’t stop his eyes narrowing as he sent Naruto a glare.

“But you’re back.” She said getting out of Naruto’s arms and going to Neji, pulling him into a hug.

He froze against her, his glare falling before he relaxed against her. “Hinata…”

Why had they done this to him? Why couldn’t they let him go? “Where is…Hiashi-sama?”

“Father is home.” She pulled away with a smile. “I-I’ll go tell him-“

“Hinata, you don’t-“

“I’m on it.” Naruto said creating three clones of himself. “Go spread the world guys!”

“Right!” They all said before all three ran out, taking the window and leaping through the village. Neji watched them go before closing his eyes.

“How much has changed?”

“A lot.” Tsunade said. “But it might be best to easy you into it.”

Neji nodded, looking at her. “And the war…I assume we won?”

“Did we!” Naruto said. “It was all thanks to you.”

“I doubt it.” Neji said honestly. “The only one who could have saved us all is your Naruto.”

“But without your sacrifice…I probably wouldn’t have gone on.” Naruto said. “And if Hinata would have died…”

Hinata blushed looking at Naruto who looked back at her. “Your sacrifice was a big part on us winning the war.”

For some reason, Neji didn’t believe that, but he nodded anyway.

“But it kind of defeats the purpose of being a hero if you come back.” Kiba said. “I mean it was cool and all…but now all that you said before just doesn’t mean anything.”

Ino elbowed Kiba. “Will you just shut up!?”

“Ow! I’m just saying.”

Neji looked over all of them. He barely recognized them. Only five years and they all looked different. His eyes landed on Shikamaru who was looking back at him. He didn’t look as happy as the others but Neji could spot a look of concern in his eyes. For what…Neji wasn’t really sure, but he looked away. “Hokaga-sama-“

“I’m not the Hokaga anymore.” Tsunade said with a huff. “I’ll tell you that now. It’s Kakashi.”

Neji blinked, looking up at her. “Kakashi-sensei?...Is Hokaga?”

“Don’t sound so surprised.”

Neji looked towards the door where Kakashi stood, wearing the Hokaga garment. Neji wasn’t sure he was seeing right. “Kak-Hokaga-sama.”

“Good to see you finally up.” Kakashi said. “You’ve kept a lot of people waiting.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No need to say sorry. But you can make it up to all of us by gathering your strength and joining the ranks again. I’m sure your fellow Jonin would appreciate it.”

Neji looked at his team mates and Lee and Tenten smiled. “Tenten and I have our very own team! And most of us have been promoted. Even Sasuke is a Jonin now!”

“Sasuke…” Neji looked at Sasuke, confused as to why he was here…but as well as the fact that he seemed to be missing an arm. Even Naruto’s arm was fake as he made a fist and shook it to the others.

“Hey! I got promoted too! I’m a Chuunin now! And I don’t even need to be a Jonin to become Hokaga!”

“Yeah, but it does help.” Sakura said.

They laughed at Naruto’s face and Neji blinked, more curious about one thing. “Are you two…together?”

Hinata and Naruto froze. A blush on their face as they stuttered out a response before Sakura and Kiba chuckled. “Of course they are!” Sakura said. “Naruto finally stopped being thick and realized what a catch Hinata is.”

“Oh boy, Hyuuga. Did you miss an exciting mission that brought them two together!” Kiba said laughing.

Ino laughed as well, putting her hands on her hips. “You sure did miss a lot Neji. They aren’t just together! They’re married.”

Neji was sure his brain froze, and most of the others in the room laughed at the face he was giving them. Naruto…was married to Hinata. He had not expected that but Ino caught his attention, as she was doing some weird dance with her hands on her hips and a pout on her lips.

“Yep, Neji. You missed all the fun. There are none of us left to marry you now.”

“And by us, you mean yourself.” Shikamaru said rolling his eyes.

“Shut up.” Ino said before wrapping her arm around Sai. “I’m happy with my life with Sai.”

Sai just smiled at her before looking at Neji. “I don’t think Neji-kun cares if we are married or not. Though he does seem distressed with the news that Hinata is married.”

“Distressed…isn’t the word.” Neji mumbled. He meet the couples eyes before sighing. “I am…happy for you.”

Hinata smiled. It looked as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulder and she went up and grabbed Neji’s hands. “Neji-niisan…I’m so happy your back.”

She had been waiting for him. And all he wanted was to say that he was glad to be back…but the words wouldn’t form. He looked away, a sad expression on his face before noticing Shikamaru was once again looking at him.

* * *

 

Tsunade ushered everyone but family out, and despite Neji wanting too, Naruto was now considered family. Shikamaru followed the others out before an arm wrapped around him and he looked at Kiba. “You lucky bastard!”

“What are you talking about?” Shikamaru asked as he let Kiba drag him off in the direction to the entrance.

“Now your chance.” Kiba said with a grin so big it could break his face.

“My chance for what.”

Ino was the one to speak now, slipping to stand in front of the boys and stopping them. “To confess your feelings to Neji! Isn’t that where you two left off.”

Shikamaru slipped his head from between Kiba’s arm and looked at the group. They had all stopped to look at him. “Why does everyone know about that?”

“Duh! I told them.” Ino said.

“It’s really romantic.” Sakura said.

“How?” Shikamaru asked.

“You got a chance to confess your love.”

“I was never going to confess my love.” Shikamaru pointed out.

“Yeah right.” Choji said. “You’ve been in love with Neji since you we were twelve.”

“And here I thought the only one to betray me would be Ino.” Shikamaru said shaking his head.

Choji clapped his hand on Shikamaru’s back. “It’s peace time, Shikamaru. No war, barely any missions. If there is any time to settle down, it’s now.”

“And finally the man of your dreams is awake.” Tenten said. “You said you were going to confess to him right before the war, but you did. And now you have a chance, are you really going to let it slip through your hands.”

Shikamaru looked at them all regretting telling Ino in the first place before his thoughts moved to Neji.

He had missed his chance to tell the Hyuuga how he felt years ago. He had tried to tell him years before, after the scare with his first failed mission involving the Hyuuga.  When he almost thought he lost him, he promised himself he would tell Neji how he really felt but he chickened out, believing that Neji had survived and they would have time. There was always time.

He continued to push it back and push it back. Promising himself the next day for sure. And even with the war on the horizion, he wanted to tell the male before it started but made himself believe it would be better to wait till after. Till there was peace and nothing else to worry about.

And the worst had happened…and he felt his life crush around him with the death of not only his father but the male that he loved.

There was a small bit of hope when he had been brought back, but he rationalized with himself that he wouldn’t allow himself to fully believe that Neji was alive until he could hear the males voice. And he finally could.

Tenten was right, he couldn’t let this slip through his fingers.

They all seemed to be waiting for his answer and he sighed, itching for a cigarette.  “I’ll-“

“Shikamaru.”

Shikamaru turned to face Kakashi who was walking towards him with Tsunade. “May we have a word.”

It was unexpected but he nodded, following not sparing the others a glance as he followed Kakashi and Tsunade. They went to Tsunade’s office. Now as the head doctor of the hospital she had an office all to herself again, walking in felt like walking into her office as Hokaga all over again.

“What is it?” Shikamaru asked.

“It’s about Neji.” Kakashi said.

His interest had already been peeked but now he was on high alert. “What about him? Is he in danger?”

“Don’t worry.” Tsunade said. “He won’t be dying from some unseen natural causes, while I’m around.”

“But he is in danger?” Shikamaru asked, noticing that she hadn’t out right said that he wasn’t.

Kakashi sighed. “I have a suspicion…that Neji had attempted suicide five years ago.”

“Suicide? You mean…you think he wanted to-“

Kakashi nodded. “Yes. I’ve gone over it several times in my head since it happened. Neji is a prodigy, he knows all of the Hyuuga hidden moves, he could have stopped that attack that had been coming towards Naruto with easy, but instead he chose to use his body as a shield.”

“How can you be sure?”

“I was there.” Kakashi said. “Close enough to see Neji begin to make a move to stop the attack but stopping himself and with no hesitation using his body instead. He was fully prepared to just use an attack but instead saw an opportunity to end his life.”

“Why would he do that?”

Kakashi looked at Tsunade who sighed, leaning back in her chair. “I can be sure.” She said. “But when he was brought back, I did a full body examination on him…and there were things that did not add up.”

“What do you mean?” Shikamaru asked not liking the way this was going.

“Ninja’s get hurt all the time. Some scars and bruises are common, but there are some that can’t be sweep under the rug as just being burses from battle or training.”

She stood up, going over to a file cabinet and pulling out a folder, handing them to Shikamaru. He took it with a small bit of hesitation, looking at the name Neji written on the label before he opened it. It was his medical history, and Shikamaru read over his loves medical history.

He could say he was surprised to see that Neji frequently got cavities. That was something he did not expect.

He turned to the last few pages, which seem to be the most interesting and of what Tsunade took from the war and found pictures of Neji’s body. The wounds of the attack were still there and Shikamaru half wondered if they had left scars on his body like the ones Kidomaru had left but some bruising on his thighs caught his attention.

“Are those…hand marks?”

“Yes.” Tsunade said. “They look to be. They were healing, but couldn’t have been a few week old from the look of them. There were also bite marks and scratches lining his inner thigh, pelvis, and back.”

Shikamaru could see those. The clearly human bite mark on Neji’s inner thighs, the hand marks on his pelvis and hips, the scratches on his back. Someone had…done something terrible to Neji.

“Because of this, I did a rape kit on it.”

Shikamaru looked up at her before back in the folder, but there was no report on that.

“I didn’t put it in.” She said as if reading his mind. “It’s sensitive information.”

“What did it come up with?”

“I found nothing to report that he had been raped…recently at the time.” She sighed shaking her head as she crossed her arms. “But there were past anal tearing that can suggest past abuse.”

“Or an aggressive lover.” Shikamaru said. “You jump right to abuse but…this could just be-“

“Yes, an aggressive lover.” Tsunade said. “But Neji has no partner.”

“That you know of.”

She huffed shaking her head. “You think he had one hidden away.”

“It’s possible.” Shikamaru said. “Neji was secretive.”

“For good reason.” Kakashi said. “He could have been abused…but I am not ruling out that he has a past lover and Neji may just like it rough. But…I may not have been there when he woke up but I did see him. Shikamaru…don’t you think he looked…off.”

“Off.” When Shikamaru thought back to Neji waking up, he had picked up on that Neji wasn’t happy to be alive. In fact he looked like the complete opposite of happy and a little bit in fear. “You think he doesn’t want to be alive.”

“I believe Neji did try to kill himself and bringing him back is the last thing he wanted.” Kakashi sighed. “But I do not have proof of this. If he is being abused there is no way to tell. If he does have a lover, they haven’t shown themselves to be real, and if it is just a random hook up then so be it. But I would like to be sure. We brought him back to life because it is too early for him to die, but doesn’t mean he doesn’t wish to be dead himself.”

“Why are you telling me all this?” Shikamaru asked.

“Hmm?” Kakashi blinked before smiling. “Well, I thought you would want to know. In case you run out of time again of telling him how you really feel.”

Shikamaru’s eyes widen a fraction. How did everyone know? Did Ino go yelling it up and down the street? He sighed, putting the folder down. “What do you want me to do about it?”

“What do I want you to do?” Kakashi asked. “I’m not asking you to do anything. Just helping a friend who has been love sick since he was a child. If something terrible was happening to Iruka, I would want to help him, in case things go badly.”

“Right…” Shikamaru sighed. “I need a smoke…”

He needed more than that…he needed a miracle. If something bad was happening to Neji, it would take him forever to get it out of the male. He couldn’t imagine five years in a comatose state had made the Hyuuga any less stubborn.

* * *

 

Hinata and Naruto stayed with him for a long time, telling him all of the things he missed and what had happened while he was gone. Many other people came to see him. Many of his family members as well as Gai. It crushed Neji to see him in a wheel chair but Gai was the same standing up or sitting down.

Before long, it was getting late and ever moment that ticked Neji began to feel a dread settle into him. “Where is…Hiashi-sama?”

He had to be careful with how he asked. If he sounded too curious, Hinata might think he actually wanted to see his uncle.

“He’s meeting with the elders.” Naruto said. “But he said he’ll come by tomorrow.”

“And Hanabi is away on a mission.” Hinata said. “She will be excited to hear that you woke up.”

Neji nodded his head before Hinata and Naruto stood up. They were leaving and he allowed it. The hug was long and uncomfortable with both Hinata and Naruto hugging him and they finally left and he settled into his bed, lying down and settling down.

Despite how tired he was…he could not sleep. And he found himself laying in the dark. This was a familiar feeling. Laying and waiting. Even if he was in the hospital…he felt like he was back home, in his room. Hating every moment of waiting.

He rolled over to his side, facing the door just as a figure appeared behind it. Visiting hours were over…but Neji couldn’t imagine it being a problem for him.

It slid open, and Neji looked at Hiashi who stepped in and closed the door behind him. “It’s good to see you awake Neji.” Hiashi said standing at the door for a moment before heading towards him.

“Hiashi…sama.” Neji said, keeping his breathing even, not taking his eyes off of his uncle. “You, brought me back.”

“Of course.” Hiashi said. “How could I let such a fine specimen die in such a young age?”

“In war, a lot of people die. Shinobis younger than me…older than me. Better than me.”

Hiashi pulled back Neji’s blankets, revealing the hospital clothes Neji was wearing underneath. The younger Hyuuga swallowed. Not fully prepared for the cold air that touched him without the shield of his blankets over him. Especially in front of his uncle, he feeling of completely vulnerability. He felt like he was a boy again.

“No one is better than you.” Hiashi said, putting his hand on Neji’s leg, trailing his hand up and moving towards the middle.

Naturally, Neji found himself spreading his legs. He looked away in shame but Hiashi tightened his hold on his inner thigh.

“No need to feel sad.” Hiashi said. “I would never let your body forget what it’s made for.”

Neji looked at him just as Hiashi reached his crotch and he gasped, his cock reacting right away to his touch. He closed his eyes as Hiashi continued to grope him. “H-How…often do you visit?”

“Every night.” Hiashi said leaning forward, brushing his lips against Neji’s ear. “I need you every night.”

Hiashi leaned forward and kissed Neji and Neji knew not to react. He kissed back, knowing that was what Hiashi expected, that is what Hiashi wanted from him.

“Neji…Neji…say my name.” Hiashi said against his lips, his hand going to Neji’s neck as his other hand to slip his already hard erection out of his pants, using his knees to spread Neji’s legs apart.

“Hiashi.” Neji said, as calm as he could, but the need in his voice betrayed him as his Hiashi removed his hospital pants. His body was betraying him, as his own penis was beginning to react to the heat of another body.

It wasn’t long before the familiar feeling of his uncle’s erection probing at his entrance, begging to be inside but he didn’t move, waiting or Neji.

Neji swallowed his pride. “Please…please Hiashi…please f-“

He couldn’t finish before his uncle was penetrating him in one quick thrust. The air was effectively knocked out of him with the sheer power of it and it only got worse as Hiashi continued to thrust into Neji hard. “U-Un-“

He was cut off as his uncle wrapped his hand around his throat, a punishment for calling him that and Neji felt tears collecting in his eyes at the grip only tightened. “H-Hiashi…H-Hiashi-“

His uncle finally eased up but only thrusting harder, holding onto Neji tightly. “Neji. Neji.” Hiashi moaned over him. Hearing his name being called by from his uncle made him sick to his stomach and he closed his eyes, not believing this was true. He had escaped this…he had gotten away from his uncle and away from this hell and finally away, but they had insisted on dragging him back to this hell hole. “I missed you.” Hiashi moaned, as he looked down at Neji. “Look at me.”

Neji clenched his eyes shut for a moment before opening his eyes, tears flowing down his face as he looked at his fa-father.

Kami! Kill him.

“H-Harder.” Neji panted, throwing his head back, egging his uncle on to get him to finish quick. “P-please…” Neji moaned as he looked at his uncle surprised for a moment before their lips connected. Neji froze for a moment before he began to kiss him back. It was all it took as Hiashi thrust deep into him, filling him with hot seeds that burned Neji’s soul.

Hiashi bit his bottom lip, as Neji groaned at the feeling of being filled. “Neji…” Hiashi whispered against Neji’s lips, kissing him before down his neck. “I’ve missed you so…so much.”

He didn’t pull out and instead beginning to rock into Neji once again and Neji looked off to the side, the moon high in the air and a sun flower by the window. One of the petals and Neji continued to look at the dying flower.

How lucky for the plant.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hiashi narrowed his eyes as Neji once again knocked down Hinata with complete ease. The gap between their talents was big and only getting bigger. Neji was a genius at the art already…and his own daughter…was useless._

_“Hinata, leave us.” Hiashi said standing up from his spot from the side._

_Hinata stood up slowly, bowing her head to Hiashi before rushing off in shame. Neji straighten his back as Hiashi approached him._

_“Un-“_

_The slap rang out loudly in the court yard and Neji stumbled a little, but stayed standing._

_“Get ready.” Hiashi said sliding into position._

_Neji corrected his motion, sliding into position himself, his cheek red but determination bright in his eyes. Hiashi gritted his teeth as he ran forward, knocking Neji’s hand to the side before aiming right at his chest. He didn’t hold back, hitting Neji square in the center and watching as his eyes widen before blood spilled past his lips as he fell back, struggling to breath and placing a hand on his chest._

_“Who do you think you are?” Hiashi asked looking down at Neji._

_The young boys eyes teared up as he looked up at him, struggling to speak before he reached his hand out to Hiashi._

_Hiashi grabbed it, wrapping his hand around two of Neji’s fingers, breaking them in his hand. Air, filled Neji’s lungs as he screamed and pulled his hand away, bringing them to his chest and curling away from his uncle._

_“What is your place?” Hiashi asked._

_“B-Branch…member.” Neji groaned out._

_“Louder.”_

_“Branch member!” Neji screamed out, looking at his uncle with teary eyes._

_Those lavender eyes, wide and scared, flooding with tears…but the more he looked down at his nephew the more he saw a growing anger forming and a fighting spirit that was still their._

_Hiashi knelt down, watching how Neji didn’t cower away but instead stood his ground, looking at his uncle, waiting for his next move. He was cradling his hand to his chest Neji panted softly from his pink lips._

_Hiashi roamed his eyes over Neji’s face. Pale and soft, with wide eyes and long lashes. Some of his hair had fallen out of place and Hiashi reached out, pushing them out of his face and behind his ear instead, lingering his fingers to brush against Neji’s jaw line._

_“Don’t ever embarrassed my daughter like that ever again.”_

_“Yes, Hiashi-sama.” Neji said._

_“And…”_

_Neji looked to be considering what Hiashi was supposed to say but cleared his throat. “Thank you…Hiashi-sama.”_

_“Your welcome, you may leave.”_

_Neji stood up, graceful as ever and he began to leave but Hiashi grabbed his shoulder. He tapped his finger to his cheek and Neji gave him a perplexed look, before leaning forward and kissing Hiashi on the cheek._

_When he pulled away his cheeks were red and Hiashi gave him a smile before he stood up, allowing Neji to leave. He continued to stare after his nephew before activating his Byakugan. Neji didn’t go to his room but instead stood at the side of the hall, rubbing his hand with his good hand before grabbing his fingers, activating his Byakugan._

_Taking out the headband that belonged to his father he put it into his mouth, biting into the metal before setting his fingers all at once. He threw his head back, screaming over his make shift gag, shutting his eyes as pain washed over him._

_Hiashi closed his eyes, feeling blood pumping down, between his legs. Neji…never failing to amuse him._

* * *

He wasn’t sure why he was back here. He never visited Neji more than the usual monthly visit with the others for the very reason the others probably wouldn’t shut up about it if they knew. But what Tsunade and Kakashi had brought to his attention was running along in his head more then he would like. He couldn’t stop imagining Neji being abused by some unseen person and Shikamaru helpless to stop it.

He had to see Neji again…just to reassure himself that at least Neji was still awake.

He knocked on the door softly before pushing it open, greeted by the smell of food before he looked into the room.

Neji was awake, sitting up in bed with a tray of food in front of him while Hanabi and Naruto stood on either side of him. Hinata sat on the side while Hiashi stood by the window. “Looks like a family visit.” Shikamaru said.

“Shikamaru, you came back.” Naruto said. “One visit not enough?” Naruto winked a knowing wink and Shikamaru resisted rolling his eyes. Clearly Naruto knew…and any hope that the blond would be subtle was quickly thrown out the window.

“Just wanted to make sure Neji wasn’t asleep again and I would have to do this upcoming mission by myself.”

Neji visibly perked up but what he had said had gotten everyone’s attention. “A mission?” Hiashi asked. “Does Hokaga-san not know Neji needs time to recover?”

“Yeah, he does.” Shikamaru said. “Our missions isn’t anything too strenuous.”  He looked at Neji before sighing, rubbing the back of his head. “Looks like I’m in charge of your recovery.”

He ignored Naruto and Hanabi giving him looks and he continued to look at Neji who was giving him a questionable look. “Shouldn’t a nurse be in charge of that?” Neji asked.

“I agree.” Hiashi said turning to look at Shikamaru. “Do you have any training in physical therapy?”

“Yes.” Shikamaru said. “Don’t forget which family I come from. I am pretty advance in medical science.”

“No disrespect.” Neji said. “I would rather have a nurse.”

Naruto began to cough and Hanabi looked shocked. Shikamaru couldn’t help but stare. He…hadn’t been expecting that. “Sorry…but you are going to take it up with the Hokaga.”

“No need.” Hiashi said. “I’m sure Hokaga knows what he is doing.”

Shikamaru looked from Hiashi to Neji before spotting Hinata looking also rather upset. “Jeez…I didn’t know it would be such an unpopular decision, even Hinata doesn’t like it.”

Naruto and Hiashi turned to look at Hinata while Hanabi tried to continue to feed Neji food. “Hinata, what’s wrong?” Naruto asked.

“I-I’m fine…” Hinata said with a smile. “I’m happy Neji will get the recovery he needs. Sakura has been busy…so I think Shikamaru is a great aid to look too.”

“Thank you for having faith.”

“I-“ Neji began but stopped clearing his throat. “I didn’t mean to offend you Nara.”

“No offense. Just teasing-“

“Don’t.”

Was it just him or was Neji being rather cold. “I mean please don’t.” Neji mumbled. “I’m…tired…and not in the mood.”

“Sure.” Shikamaru said nodding his head.

“Hinata you don’t look so good.” Hanabi said, sounding like she knew some sort of secrete.  She smirked at her sister, putting her hands behind her back as she waited.

Hinata blushed, playing with her hands nervously. “Is something wrong?” Naruto asked already at Hinata’s side.

“I-It’s nothing.” She looked at Neji before looking at Naruto. “I…it’s just…I-I…got some news.”

Out the corner of his eye, Shikamaru noticed Neji tense and Shikamaru frowned, wondering what Neji could be worried about before Hinata spoke.

“I’m pregnant.”

There was a moment of pause as Hinata waited for a response and all at once, Naruto yelped out in joy at the same time Neji threw up, on his shirt and bed.

“Ew!” Hanabi snapped.

“Neji, are you okay?” Hiashi asked, concerned, giving Neji his undivided attention.

“S-sorry.” Neji said, holding his arms out of the way as Hanabi and Naruto moved the tray of food.

“This is probably why you don’t force feed a recent coma patience.” Shikamaru said, pressing the call nurse to help clean everything up.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Hiashi said moving to Neji, pulling the covers back and away from Neji. “Take off your shirt.”

Neji blushed, looking away from a moment before taking off his shirt slowly and carefully.  Hiashi placed it with the mess on his sheets before helping Neji stand, helping him to the bathroom, the young Hyuuga leaning heavily on his uncle.

Shikamaru watched them go before looking at Hinata who looked upset. “I’m sure your news had nothing to do to that.”

“Yeah.” Hanabi said. “I’m sure Neji’s happy!”

Naruto faced Hinata before a big smile broke on his face. “H-How far along?’

“Just…a few weeks.” Hinata said blushing.

A chocked laughed came out of Naruto before he hurried over, pulling Hinata into a hug. Shikamaru watched the two, a small smile on his face. “Congratulations you two.”

He was honestly happy, but he didn’t want to be distracted. He had come here for a reason. “Do you guys mind leaving me and Neji alone.”

“Are you going to drop a bomb too?” Hanabi asked looking excited.

Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head. “Troublesome. Why do you even know that?”

“Everyone knows it.” Hanabi said with a smile as Hinata and Naruto let go of each other.

“I’m not.” He said crossing his arms. “I just need to talk to him about our mission.”

“Sure thing buddy.” Naruto said with a wink. “Anything you need.”

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes, looking towards the bathroom.

* * *

 

“Did you hear that? I’m going to be a grandfather.” Hiashi said cupping Neji’s face as he lightly thrust into his mouth.

Neji looked up at him, allowing his uncle to slowly thrust over his tongue as he kept his mouth open, kneeling on his knees in front of Hiashi.

Hiashi smiled, looking down at Neji as the Hyuuga swallowed his erection. “As disgusting as that was…it doesn’t remind me of your first time. So eager but so inexperienced…the mess you made…but you didn’t give up.”

Neji allowed spit to spill from his mouth as he held onto his uncle’s erection, creating a suction around the head of his erection, playing with his slit and collecting the pre cum that he found there. It was salty and brought memories of years of doing this.

He stroked at his uncle’s erection, wanting to end this as quickly as he could, making sure to look up at his uncle as he stuck out his tongue and slapped the erection against it.

“You nasty slut.” Hiashi grabbed his head and began to thrust into his mouth quickly. “How long have you been waiting for this? Have you missed this?”

Neji hummed around his uncle, knowing how much his uncle liked the feel of it.

“Take it…take the erection you love so much.”

He was trying, but his uncle seemed to be holding out on him. If they took too long in here Shikamaru and the others would notice.

“Are you having trouble? Would you like…t-to ask Shikamaru for help? The male has a crush on you doesn’t he?”

Neji relaxed his throat, taking a deep breath and allowing his uncle to bury himself into his throat, sticking out his tongue and licking at his uncle’s balls and swallowing around the head down his throat. His uncle finally as pushed over the edge, spilling down Neji’s throat and Neji pulled back enough to allow his mouth to be filled, swallowing everything down as sloppily as he could, knowing how his uncle enjoyed him being messy.

“S-Shikamaru would enjoy that…d-don’t you think?”

Neji pulled back as his uncle finished, sucking the rest out of his uncle before letting it slip out of his mouth and gasping. “I…I don’t care. I only do this…with the man…I love.” He silently threw up in his mouth and swallowed it back down while his uncle stared at him.

The older Hyuuga helped him stand up, wrapping his arm around him and kissing at his neck. “I would kiss you…if you weren’t so disgusting…”

Neji decided not to say anything about that and instead allowed his uncle to turn him to the sink and help him brush his teeth.

His uncle finally carried him out of the bathroom and a bed with clean sheets and covers were waiting for him.

“I have to return home.” Hiashi said. “Hinata…this news is something I must share with the elders. They will all be happy.”

Hinata blushed and smiled and Hanabi smiled as well. “Let’s go tell everyone else.” Hanabi said to Naruto and Hinata.

Neji noticed that they all did seem to be prepared to leave expect for Shikamaru who looked annoyed. “Let’s go.” Naruto said. “I can’t wait to rub it in Sasuke’s face!”

“Are you feeling better Neji?” Hinata asked.

“Thank you Hinata-sama.” Neji said nodding. “I am…”

Hinata smiled before looking at Shikamaru and giving him a determined look before leaving with her uncle, sister, and Naruto. Neji settled back against his pillow before looking at Shikamaru who was playing with the dead sunflower.

“Nara.” Neji said gaining the males attention. “I…really don’t mind you being my aid to get my legs back in recovery.”

“I’m sure Kakashi will change if you want.”

“No…It’s fine…but…I just…worry.”

“About?”

“This crush you have with me.”

Shikamaru actual stutter, looking at him with wide eyes. He stared at Neji before sighing. “How…do you know?”

“I overheard the nurses betting if you would visit today.” Neji said. “One said there was something you wanted to tell me…and I can only speculate that it would be about these feelings you have for me.”

“Of course…” Shikamaru said with a sigh, sitting down in the chair by the bed. “At least this saves me from saying it…but this doesn’t sound like you are sharing these feelings?”

“I…” Neji looked at Shikamaru before looking at his hands. “I…I feel that maybe you are wasting your time. I have no feelings for anyone…and I never have…and probably never will…”

“Never say never.” Shikamaru said.

Neji looked at Shikamaru only to see the male was pulling out a cigarette. “Shika-“

“I’m not saying it to give myself a chance…but don’t be so sure yet.” Shikamaru said. “You may love-“

“I will never love anyone.” Neji said. He was sure of that. He had fallen in love once and that hadn’t turned out the way he wanted and now he had to lie to himself about being in love with his own uncle. And even if he did have feelings for Shikamaru…they could never be. Nobody would want to be with him after the things he has done. “Forget about me Shikamaru.”

“Going to be tough.” Shikamaru said. “I’ve been holding this crush in since I have been twelve.”

Neji flinched, looking at Shikamaru with wide eyes. “T-twelve?”

Shikamaru nodded, lighting his cigarette. “I’ve been trying to tell you since then…but life gets in the way. I’m glad that I can finally say it now.”

“I’m sorry that you…waste your time.”

“It wasn’t a waste.” Shikamaru said. “I don’t regret liking you…It’s nothing to say sorry about. I’ll get over you one day I guess…but it’s at least good to…finally have an answer. Even if it isn’t the one I want.”

Neji nodded. He still couldn’t help but feel apologetic. “You…were waiting for me to wake up?”

“Everyone was…” Shikamaru said standing up. “We missed you…and everyone wants to make sure you are okay.”

Shikamaru…sounded like he was illuding to something. The Nara wasn’t looking at him, his back facing Neji and a chill went through Neji. Did Shikamaru…know? Had his secrete gotten out…? Impossible, Hiashi was still doing these things to him and neither Hinata or Hanabi seemed disgusted by him. So he had an idea…but why?

“I’m fine.” Neji said. “Thankful…to be back alive.”

“Are you?” Shikamaru asked turning his head slightly to look at him.

There was something in Shikamaru’s eyes and Neji had to look away, instead looking at the dying sunflower. “Yes…I am grateful that Hiashi would do such a thing…even for a Branch Member like me.”

Shikamaru looked Neji over before sighing, turning around. “We can start your therapy tomorrow, if you’re up to it.”

“I am.” Neji said nodding.

“Great. I’ll be here at eight.”

Neji blinked. “Eight? Isn’t that…early for you?”

“Yeah…it is.” Shikamaru said with a sigh. “But waking up early only means I can defiantly take a nap later.”

A sad look crossed Neji’s face. “Somethings never change.”

“We’re you expecting things to change?” Shikamaru asked.

“After five years…some things.”

“Naruto is your brother in law…or second cousin in law…Kakashi is Hokaga, the war is over and it’s practically world peace. You’re going to have a new addition to your family…things have changed.”

“Things haven’t changed.” Neji said. “I’m…sorry. Nara, I’m tried, would you…mind leaving?”

“Sure.” Shikamaru said. “Whatever you want.”

Neji nodded, lowering his bed so he was able to lay down, expecting Shikamaru to leave but as the male headed the door he stopped.

“I wanted to ask.” Shikamaru said, his hand on the door. “A man came to see you, claiming to be your lover.”

“M-my w-what?”

“Lover.” Shikamaru said turning to him. “We all thought it was weird too, but they were serious about it. But for a while, your room was filled with bouquets and gifts from admires after the war.” He shook his head. “We had to actually get rid of some of the things, your room was always full of them, hopefully we didn’t throw away something from your actual lover.”

“I’ve never had a lover Nara.” Neji said. “I’ve never wanted one.”

Shikamaru nodded, before shaking his head. “Well…don’t mind me. I’ll see you tomorrow Hyuuga.”

“Yes…tomorrow Nara.”

Neji watched him go before sighing, resting against his pillow. He looked over to the sunflower by the window…wondering when someone had time to change it to one that was bright and alive.

It didn't belong here.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hiashi didn’t like what he was seeing. He had noticed it by accident, but it was lucky that he had, the way he looked, those large eyes wide, his lips pulled up into a smile as he looked up at the Uchiha heir. He could see it in his nephew’s eyes…desire. But what troubled him more was the desire he saw in the Uchiha._

_The way he looked at Neji, the way he nodded and spoke to him. The way he was undressing Neji with his eyes. He would not allow it._

_“Neji.”_

_Neji looked away from Itachi to look at his uncle before bowing to the older male and hurrying over to him. “Yes un-“_

_His uncle slapped him, hard, the slap ringing around the room. This would not ruin Hinata’s party. The only reason Neji was invited was for Hiashi to keep an eye on him not to watch this little whore flirt in front of him._

_He grabbed Neji’s arm and pulled him close, to whisper harshly in his ear. “What do you think you are doing you slutty little bitch?”_

_Neji turned his head to stare at his uncle with wide eyes. Surprised at his language or maybe surprised that he had been caught._

_“If you flirt with him anymore he might just take you in front of everyone, but you would like that wouldn’t.”_

_“N-No.” Neji said. “Please papa I-“_

_They both froze and Hiashi loosened his grasp on Neji. “I-I mean uncle…” Neji said taking a step back. He didn’t look scared but cautious and Hiashi looked down at Neji, something stirring in his loins. “I’m sorry.”_

_“Go to your room. And wait for me.”_

_Neji nodded without a look towards Itachi and headed to his room._

_“Hyuuga-san.”_

_Hiashi turned around to look at Itachi who bowed to him. “I hope I did not get your nephew in trouble.”_

_He fully turned to face the young male, sizing him up. “Stay away from my nephew.”_

_Itachi didn’t look fazed but nodded anyway._

_Hiashi turned to leave, ignoring his daughter who headed towards him but headed through the compound towards Neji’s room._

_When he opened the door, Neji was sitting waiting for Hiashi. When he entered Neji looked up, standing up gracefully. “Uncle I-“_

_“Take off your clothes.”_

_Neji blinked. “W-what?”_

_Hiashi closed the door behind him, undoing his own robe. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”_

_He had to be mistaken. While Neji looked at him, shaking as he began to take off his own clothes, that it wasn’t fear in Neji’s eyes…but desire…but need…but want._

* * *

 

The words were blending together, and Shikamaru squinted his eyes. How many times had he read that Neji never failed an eye test? Because…why would he? He was a fucking Hyuuga, why the hell would he fail an eye exam.

Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose before closing Neji’s file, sitting back and crossing his arm. He was exhausted and wanted coffee.

“Shikamaru!” He jumped at the shrieking voice as the light turned on and he was blinded for a second by the sudden light but adjusted as Sakura put down a cup of coffee. “What are you doing in here? You scared the hell out of me.”

“You scared me.” Shikamaru said yawning before standing up. “Thanks for the coffee.”

He picked it up and taking a sip while Sakura glared, crossing her arms. “That wasn’t for you! What are you doing here?”

“Research on Neji’s recovery.” Shikamaru said crossing his arms before drinking the coffee again. “I better get going, I said I’ll be there by eight.”

“Eight? Shikamaru, it’s noon.”

Shikamaru looked at her before looking at the time. “Shit…”

He began to leave but Sakura grabbed him. “So…how did it go?”

“How did what go?” Shikamaru asked continuing to leave but with Sakura attached to his arm.

“Naruto and Hinata told me that you kicked them out to speak to Neji alone. Did you confess your feelings?”

Shikamaru sighed. “Troublesome. If they can’t keep their mouths shut, how can I trust you will?”

It seemed like that was all the information that he needed as Sakura gave him a sad sigh. “Oh…he didn’t return your feelings?”

“How did you get that out of that sentence?” Shikamaru asked running the sentence over in his head.

“I’m sorry Shikamaru.”

“It’s nothing to be sorry about.” Shikamaru said with a sigh. “It’s not like I exactly waited for him.”

Sakura perked up at the idea. “Speaking of which, I heard that Temari will be coming to Konoha soon.”

“What for?”

“She heard Neji was awake…I’m sure she coming to make sure you told Neji how you really felt.”

Shikamaru sighed as he knocked on Neji’s door. “I need to stop making friends.” He opened it, expecting to see Neji sitting on the bed annoyed that he was taking so long but that was not the case. Neji was on the floor, with Lee between his legs, holding one of his legs on his knee and forcing it to bend as he stretched it. Tenten stood by the window, watering a sunflower.

“Lee! What are you doing?” Sakura asked.

Neji turned to look at her, his Byakugan activated. “Helping me.” He said before looking at his leg again, placing his hand on a spot and forcing chakra from his hand into his leg. “Since someone failed to make our appointment.”

“Sorry.” Shikamaru said. “Though…I think it’s more your fault that you believed I would keep too it.”

“Yes…silly me.” Neji said before deactivating his Byakugan and nodding to Lee.

“Right as rain I hope, Neji-kun!” Lee said standing up, Neji doing the same.

“Neji! You’re standing up?” Sakura asked surprised. “You’ve been lying in bed for five years!”

“I know what I’m doing.” Neji said. “When can I leave the hospital?”

“Uh…” Sakura looked from Shikamaru to Neji before smiling. “I’ll go get Tsunade.”

Neji nodded before fully facing her. “Congratulations, by the way.”

“Congratulations on what?” Sakura asked.

“The baby.”

Shikamaru chocked on the coffee he was drinking as Sakura, Lee, and Tenten looked.

Sakura clenched her fist. “Are you calling me fat?”

She began to advance him but Lee and Tenten jumped to stand between Neji who stood his ground. “S-Sakura!”

“You have another chakra source forming inside of you.” Neji said. “I spotted it with my Byakugan.”

Sakura froze, staring at Neji before putting a hand on her flat stomach. “P-pregnant?”

Shikamaru looked at her. “Uh…congratulations?”

Sakura looked at Shikamaru before leaving.

“Do you think she was not happy about the news?” Neji asked.

“I think it’s just surprising.” Shikamaru said.

Lee smiled. “I can’t believe it. Another baby on the way! This is amazing!”

“It’s peace.” Tenten said. "It's all about settling down right? Do you think this means Ino will try extra hard to get pregnant now too?” Tenten asked with a smile.

Shikamaru sighed. “Unfortunately yes.” He shook his head. “I guess we are at that part of our lives that we are starting to have children.”

"Oh! I got news that Temari is coming soon. Isn't that exciting!?" Lee asked. "Maybe she'll have good news."

Shikamaru hummed and Neji recalled seeing Shikamaru and Temari a lot.

“Are you and Temari together?” Neji asked looking at Shikamaru.

“Not exactly.” Shikamaru said. “Haven’t seen her in a while.” He spotted Lee and Tenten whispering to each other.

“Well! We have to go.” Tenten said suddenly standing up. Lee went over to hug Neji, picking him up in a crushing hug and Tenten went over to Shikamaru.

“Lee and I are going to plan a party for Neji. Keep him busy while we do it.” She whispered into his ear.

“He might not be released today.” Shikamaru whispered back.

“We’ll sneak him out.”

Lee patted Neji shoulder before he left with Tenten, the door closing.

“I guess you never really needed me.” Shikamaru said.

“That was your own fault.” Neji said. “Though I would like to ask why you were late?”

“Reviewing your file.” Shikamaru said waving it around. “You never go to the hospital but you’ve been to the dentist a lot.”

“Sweets were my weakness.” Neji said. “I used to sneak them as a child.”

Shikamaru blinked. “I…am seriously surprised you said that.”

“You didn’t sneak things as a child?”

“I did…but I didn’t think you did.”

Neji nodded slightly. “There are a lot of things you don’t know about me.”  

Shikamaru sighed. “Well, I’m not doubting your gentle fist but let’s see how your doing.”

“If you say so.” Neji said standing up.

“Take off your pants.”

Shikamaru expected some sort of questioning or arguing or Neji glaring and refusing but instead he did it, taking off his hospital pajamas bottoms.

So…he wasn’t prepared for this. The shirt they had given Neji might have fit him when he was at his original weight but he was skinnier then he had been before. The shirt must have been tucked in but now it seemed to swallow Neji hole, covering the underwear he had (Kami, Shikamaru prayed he had on something underneath) and stopping at his creamy thighs. Shikamaru swallowed, noticing as well that he was actually a head taller than Neji.

“Are you able to contain yourself and do whatever you need?” Neji asked looking at Shikamaru.

“Yes.” Shikamaru said squatting down.

That seemed to be the move that did something to Neji. He took a small step back and Shikamaru looked up at him. “What are you looking for anyway?”

What was he looking for? “I want to get an idea on our muscle definition. Before Kakashi can send you on any missions he needs to know how much training you need before you get back on the field. Knowing you, I’m sure you won’t be too honest with your answer.”

Neji rolled his eyes but crossed his arms forcing his shirt up a little more. Shikamaru swallowed hard at the sight of what had to be boxer briefs. God help him. Shikamaru put his hand on Neji’s thigh and the male tensed, his other leg spreading a little. A conditioned response.

Shikamaru trailed his hand down the side of Neji leg. “You may have pumped chakra into the right parts of your legs to get your body moving but even you can’t keep that up.”

“It gets the job done. One of the Hyuuga doctors can help me.”

“Just ready to go home?” Shikamaru asked putting his hand between Neji’s leg, feeling Neji’s thighs. Don’t drool…don’t drool…

“P-please…”

It was only a whisper but he was sure he had heard Neji say that. He cast his eyes up to look at Neji who has his eyes shut tight and his cheeks flushed. Shikamaru went a little higher up Neji’s thigh he could feel the male beginning to shake but he kept his arms crossed, standing still…taking it.

‘Why are you just taking it?’ Shikamaru thought before removing his hand. “Why don’t we make a deal?” He turned away from Neji to head to the window, opening it while pulling out a cigarette wanting to give Neji time to get himself together. “When Tsunade comes in here and tells you that you can’t leave I’ll tell you I’ll let her know privately that it is okay for you to return home.” He lit his cigarette before turning around to look at Neji who had his pants back on and wasn’t looking at Neji but leaning against his bed. “But, you have to do actually physical therapy at my house. Understand.” He took a drag from his cigarette, blowing it out the window. “If you got back on your promise I’ll tell Tsunade what you’re really doing and I’m sure she’ll break your legs just to make sure you can’t fix it with chakra.”

Before Neji could take a moment they could hear heels clicking as Tsunade approached. “That better not be smoke I’m smelling.”

“Shit.”

“Fine.”

Shikamaru hadn’t expected for Neji to speak and was completely distracted to discard his cigarette before the door opened and Tsunade and Sakura returned. “What have I told you about smoking in here?” Tsunade growled, cracking her knuckles.

“Shit…” Shikamaru said as Tsunade approached him.

* * *

 

“You should know better.” Tsunade said slapping a pack of ice against Shikamaru’s cheek. “I told you about that.”

“Yes…I know.” Shikamaru said with a sigh. “At least let me smoke in here.”

Tsunade sighed and waved him off. “So…is the Hyuuga really better?”

“No.” Shikamaru said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. “He’s just using chakra to keep him up…but I think I should still do physical therapy.”

“Anything else?” Tsunade asked.

Shikamaru looked at her before sighing, scratching his eyebrow. “Nothing concrete.”

“But something else…”

“I was touching him…” He sighed remembering the feeling of Neji’s skin against his hand. “He was clearly uncomfortable but he didn’t stop me.” He put his cigarette into his mouth before putting his hands together as he leaned forward. “He could have been polite…but I’ve never seen him so uncomfortable. As soon as I touched him he spread his legs…he’s done that so many times whenever his legs are touched his already prepared to spread them. I didn’t look for any marks…shit Shikamaru…don’t get distracted next time.”

He should have looked, for marks instead of imagining what look at Neji like that in a different matter would have been like. “My emotions might be getting in the way.”

“Did you forget I’m here?” Tsunade asked.

He actually did. Shikamaru removed his cigarette and sighed. “Sorry.” Shikamaru said with a sigh. He didn’t know he was so fucking attracted to Neji. “Maybe…you should get someone else to be in charge.”

“No.”

Shikamaru blinked looking at her. “My emotions are getting in the way…I can barely focus around him…”

“When you get solid evidence that something is going on, you’ll fight hard to make sure the truth comes out.” Tsunade said.

He didn’t want to find evidence. He wanted to believe that something was happening to Neji. Not Neji…anyone but fucking Neji. “I have to go.” Shikamaru said standing up and leaving quickly.

“Keep focus Shikamaru.” Tsunade called after him.

He was trying.

* * *

 

Shikamaru didn’t returned…which was probably good news, Neji didn’t want to be around the male. The way he touched him…the way he looked at him…everything about the Nara boy sent an unpleasant chill over Neji. It gave him goosebumps to have the male touch him but also a thrill that he has never felt before.

It was electrifying and intoxicating at the same time.

The only sexual touch he had ever had had come from his uncle and to actually feel it from someone else…

He wrapped his arms around himself. It was good…almost too good…

And the way he looked at Neji. Soft, lovingly…with care. He wanted Neji…but not in the way Hiashi wanted him.

“Neji?”

He jumped almost out of his skin at the voice of Sakura and he turned around to face her. “Sakura…you scared me.”

“Sorry.” Sakura said. “I just wanted to inform you that Tsunade-sama said that you can go home tomorrow, but she would still like you to stay the night.”

“That’s fine.” Neji said with a nod. He settled down on his bed to give himself time to relax off of the chakra running through his feet to keep him standing. He ran his hand over his thigh, remembering Shikamaru’s hand there. Running against his skin…the care…the gentleness of someone who wanted him…someone who loved him.

“Uh…Neji.”

“Hmm?” He looked up at Sakura. She was nervous. “Is something wrong?”

“I…I just…wanted to ask…could you…” She began to blush and Neji blinked giving him her full attention. “Look at the…baby.”

Neji looked at her before nodding, activating his Byakugan. “You are five weeks. They are still very small but I’m sure they will grow to be healthy and strong. A real…Uchiha I assume.”

“Y-yes.” She said with tears in her eyes.

Neji watched her try to conceal her tears. Love…for a child yet born and for the man Sakura had loved since she was a child. “I’m happy for you Sakura.”

She looked up at him and Neji nodded his head to confirm that it was the truth. “I’m happy that you have finally found the love that you always wanted, in Sasuke.”

“N-Neji!”

Sakura ran over, wrapping her arms around him, something Neji had not been expect it, but he patted her back. He was happy for her…but his thoughts were brought back to Shikamaru. Shikamaru had had a crush on him for as long as Sakura had a crush on Sasuke. Did he hope that things would go the way they were for Sakura for him? His crush hadn’t died down...but if he really knew what Neji was…it probably would.

“I have to go.” Sakura said. “I-I have to do rounds and tell Sasuke.”

“I’m sure he will be happy to hear that you will be helping him repopulate the Uchiha Clan.”

“It’s not just Sasuke job to do that. Itachi can too.”

Neji froze. “I-Itachi? Itachi is…”

Sakura smiled, turning to look at him while rubbing away her tears.  “There is so much you don’t know. Itachi is alive with his own team to look after. They are out on a mission…but I’m sure they will be back soon.” She crossed her arms. “You know…I didn’t know you and Itachi were close. He usually visits you the same amount of time we do, when he’s not busy anyway. Were you guy’s friends before he left.”

“You mean killed his family?”

“Well, it’s not like that.” Sakura said. She checked the time before smiling. “I have to do my rounds…but if you are okay with it, I’ll come back to tell you exactly what you have missed.”

“That’s…fine.” Neji said. “I would enjoy the company.”

Sakura smiled before nodding and leaving.

Neji watched her go before letting out a sigh, resting back against his pillow. At least he could get some rest while-

He turned his head right as the window opened from the outside and the distinct blond hair began to peek out. “Naruto-“

“Shh.” Naruto said pulling himself up on the window seal. “We’re busting you out.”

He wasn’t alone as he spotted Lee, Kiba, and Tenten at his window. “Busting me-“

He didn’t get to finish as Naruto, Lee, and Kiba jumped wrapping him up in his own sheet and proceeding to carry him out. “Let me go.”

“Neji, be quiet.” Tenten said. “You aren’t allowed to leave.”

“And carrying me out isn’t suspicious?” Neji argued.

“It wouldn’t be if your shut up.” Kiba said sounding annoyed. As if what they were doing wasn’t out odd.

They began to carrying him out the window when the door opened. “Yo Ne-“

Shikamaru froze at the sight before him. Neji wrapped up like a burrito in the arms of Kiba and Lee being carried out of the window to Naruto and Tenten.

It was a weird sight…and he decided to take a step back to ignore it, shutting the door. “Don’t leave me Nara!”

“I’ll see you later.” Shikamaru called closing the door. The party was being planned by Ino and Hinata and it as really up to the others to just keep Neji busy and dealing with those four, he was sure Neji would be kept busy.

He on the other hand needed to take a fucking cold shower.

* * *

 

He found it more annoying than anything else being carried out by his ‘friends’. He wasn’t sure why they thought this was a good idea. Clearly they were planning something with him but he wasn’t sure what or if he really cared to know.

He just wanted to go home…Hiashi had to be waiting and the longer he waited, the worst it usually got.

“Here we go.” Naruto said setting him down with the others.

“See ya.” Neji rolled his eyes as he was placed on a couch while Naruto helped him out as Kiba, Lee, and Tenten left quickly.

“What is all this about?” Neji asked sitting up and looking around. He was sure this was Naruto’s place…but there was a touch of Hyuuga that gave Neji the impression that it was not only Naruto’s place anymore. “What do you want?”

“Neji…I just want to talk to you.” Naruto said.

Neji straightened up. “You needed to kidnap me from the hospital to do that?”

“No, that’s about your party. Yah! I-I mean y-yeah.”

Neji rolled his eyes standing up. “What do you want Naruto?”

Naruto scratched the back of his head before taking a deep breath. “I-I…” He steeled himself before falling for to his knees, bowing to Neji. “I wanted to get your permission.”

“Permission for what?” Neji asked.

“To be with Hinata.”

Neji took a deep breath. “You are already with Hinata.”

Naruto frowned, sitting up on his knees. “I know…but still…I always regretted…not getting full permission.”

“You ask me every time you visit?” Neji asked.

Naruto looked up shocked. “You heard me!?”

“I’m only assuming.” Neji crossed his arms. “But Naruto…I only asked to now…why are you with my cousin anyway.”

“I love her.” Naruto said easily.

He said it so easily…so genuinely that Neji couldn’t question it. Neji knelt down to Naruto’s level to look him in his eyes. “Why?”

“She’s…beautiful.” Naruto said. “Kind, and sweet…and always there for me even when I didn’t even know it.”

‘She waited for Naruto.’ Neji thought looking into Naruto’s eyes. Love shined through his bright blue eyes, passion, care, just the idea of Hinata was bringing up a mixture of emotions in Naruto’s eyes.

Hinata had always felt this way for Naruto…and hadn’t given up. Like Sakura…like Shikamaru.

Neji stood up with a sigh wondering if maybe the love sick duo were as close friends as Neji imagined with this never ending hope they had. Two out of three of them had their wildest dream come true…maybe Shikamaru still had hoped.

He sighed again, hoping that wasn’t the case.

“Uh, I have clothes that might fit you…well…probably not.” Naruto said standing up.

Neji looked over Naruto. Muscle on muscle. Naruto was ripped Neji was sure but he stopped himself from picturing Naruto naked.

“Anything would be fine for the moment.” Neji said. “As long as I can get out of these.”

“Bed rooms that way.”

Neji nodded, heading to the bedroom. He stepped inside expecting a few things…but not expecting what he was sure were handcuff hanging from the bed frame.

“Naruto.” Neji growled out, loud enough to gain the blonds attention.

“Yeah! Did you find something?” Naruto asked cheerfully.

Neji’s eyebrow twitched before he turned around. “Are you handcuffing Hinata to bed?” Neji growled turning to look at him.

Naruto blinked before his eyes widen and he screamed. “I-It…It isn’t what you think!”

Neji cracked his knuckles as Naruto began to babble about spicing up the bed room and how it was Hinata’s idea but it only made Neji angrier.

He activated his Byakugan as Naruto covered his head.

“I’m sorry!”

* * *

 

Shikamaru sighed as he settled at the large table. He was late…as usual but everyone was at the table. The man of the hour, Neji, was sitting between Hinata, who looked distressed, and Naruto, who looked like he had been fighting a raging cat and lost. He didn’t look too impressed but Shikamaru couldn’t argue that Neji once again found himself in a large shirt that didn’t fit him.

The bright orange color declared to everyone that it was Naruto’s shirt and Shikamaru couldn’t help picturing ripping it off Neji and…

He sighed loudly, pushing the thought out of his head.

“Don’t give that irritated sigh!” Ino snapped. “You’re the one that made us wait.”

“Sorry.” Shikamaru said. “Let’s get this celebration started.”

“Let’s!” Kiba cried. “Bring out the alcohol!”

“Let’s do food first.” Hinata offered. “N-Neji-niisan…are you hungry?”

“Not really.” Neji said shaking his head.

“You look like you haven’t eaten in years.” Sai offered before chuckling with a smile. “Actually, that is the case.”

Shikamaru sighed as the food was brought out. “I’m sure it’s just the shirt that makes him look that small.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Tenten asked. “Neji has always been this skinny. I was actually wonder what they were pumping him full of while he was in the hospital.”

Lee nodded. “Indeed. You all must not remember.”

He practically jumped around Naruto to wrap his arms around Neji. “He was always this small and adorable.”

“Get off of me.” Neji growled, blushing.

“He just hasn’t grown in height.” Tenten said with a smile. “He’s the shortest guy now.”

“Can we just eat?” Neji asked pushing Lee off back into his seat.

“I agree.” Choji said.

Shikamaru just hummed in response looking Neji over. It looked as if he hadn’t aged a day in his life. Still young…still beautiful. He looked over at Hinata. She also still looked the same herself. It might just run in the family.

“Let’s have a toast.” Tenten said standing up and pouring sake for those around her, Ino stood up to do the same for the ones around her. Seeing as she poured some for Sakura, she didn’t know she was pregnant. “For the return of our friend, our comrade, our very best friend. We’re all glad you are awake.”

“Cheers.” Everyone said holding up their drinks, clinking glasses together before drinking. Shikamaru eyes landed on Neji who drunk his slowly.

Shikamaru didn’t do his as slowly, swallowing it down as quickly as he could. “A-Another…”

“Sakura you aren’t drinking anything?” Ino pointed out. “What’s wrong, watching your weight.”

Sakura growled ready to speak out but Sasuke beat her too it. “She’s pregnant.” Sasuke said.

The attention was slipped to that exciting news and Naruto and Sasuke quickly began to buttheads but everyone was quickly relaxed in what could be normal…past relationship around them. It was like the old days. Shikamaru could picture the old them together, when they were all dragged together.

He took his cup, pouring himself more sake before settling back, enjoying himself.

* * *

 

The night was dragging on smoothly and filled with great food, great conversation, and great alcohol. As the night dragged on, their group got smaller. Hinata and Naruto left first, followed by Sasuke and Sakura. Choji left with Karui and Shino seemed to just have vanished. Now with only Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Sai, Neji, and Shikamaru, they moved to different place to drink, getting a small secluded place to sit together.

It was getting really late, and by now the couples were more involved with each other and Lee and Tenten were having a talk about something eagerly while Kiba was out cold. Shikamaru put down his own glass, feeling the alcohol affecting him. “I’m drunk.”

Neji was sitting next to him, face flushed and shirt hanging off his shoulder. Lee had taken his hair tie at one point and the long locks were free to flow around him. The Hyuuga leaned forward, and Shikamaru gravitated back, meeting him half-way, allowing the male to rest his forehead against his temple. “You’re so drunk.” Shikamaru pointed out.

“I know.” Neji said laughing a little. “And you l-love me…”

Shikamaru chuckled, rolling his eyes and moving away, noticing Neji adjusted to lean heavily against him. “I’m glad you remember-“

“Are you a virgin?” Neji asked right against his ear.

Shikamaru hadn’t been expecting that and he turned his head to look at Neji who was now leaning against his shoulder. “No…I’m not. Are you?”

For a moment, Neji didn’t answer and Shikamaru thought he had fallen asleep but then Neji spoke again, putting his chin on Shikamaru’s shoulder. “What is it like to make love?”

“Have you had sex before?” Shikamaru asked, wanting to get the answer out of Neji.

“I don’t call it sex…” Neji mumbled, angling his head away to rest his head on Shikamaru’s shoulder instead. “More like…a necessity.”

Shikamaru hummed at his response, reaching for his drink. At the same time, Neji reached for it as well, interlacing his fingers with Shikamaru’s around the cup. “Are you d-drunk?”

“Is there a reason you want to know?”

Neji smirked turning to whisper into Shikamaru’s ear. “You can’t take advantage of me if we are both drunk.”

“Why would anyone do that?” Shikamaru asked.

“Why wouldn’t anyone.” Neji said letting go of Shikamaru’s hand and instead letting it rest on the other male chest. “You’re pretty Shikamaru.”

His hand trailed down but Shikamaru grabbed his hand before he could reach his crotch. “You don’t know what you’re doing…or saying.”

“I know what I’m doing.” Neji said kissing Shikamaru on the ear. He sucked in his ear lobe, sucking on it before trailing his lips down Shikamaru’s neck. Shikamaru was defiantly not sober enough for this, and Neji’s lips were a little too skilled to keep his hand from stopping Neji’s.  “Aren’t you afraid that you’ll be taking advantage of me?”

Neji chuckled, sucking Shikamaru’s neck, sure to leave a hickey. “You don’t want me?”

“Not drunk. And only when you want me?”

“I want you…” Neji said. “At the moment…he won’t let me have you.”

Shikamaru turned to look at him, to ask him to clarify but Neji was closer than he thought and their lips connected in a kiss that Neji quickly took control of. His hand was on the back of Shikamaru’s head while the other cupped his chin to keep him in place and he hungrily went after his mouth.

Shikamaru was taken back, wanting to push Neji off, wanting to leave but he kissed back just as hungrily, just as needy as Neji’s mouth seemed to be. It felt as if this was everything Shikamaru expected it to be. A new life was pushed into him and he never wanted to let go.

“What the hell.”

Shikamaru pulled away, but Neji stumbled, still wanting to kiss but Kiba speaking suddenly brought Shikamaru out. “I go to sleep for a quick second and you two are fucking going at it!” Kiba snapped. “Kami…everyone is hooking up…” His head fell back onto the table as he mumbled about Neji being in a coma for years and finding someone already.

Shikamaru stood up, holding his head and putting some money down. “I should take you back to the hospital.”

“Don’t.” Neji said stumbling to stand but Shikamaru caught him.

“You’re drunk-“

“Please…don’t.” Neji said. “Stay with me…”

Shikamaru could feel every fiber of his being crumbling at the statement. Stay with him but he could even tell Neji was in no condition to understand what he was saying. While Shikamaru was getting sober, Neji was not there yet.

“Come on.” He said dragging Neji out of the bar till they got outside and he helped the male get on his back, seeing as he wasn’t going to be walking himself. “The hospital is…”

Neji latched onto his ear, sucking and nibbling and Shikamaru struggled to handle that. It didn’t help that the fresh air was having an effect on Neji.

An effect that he hadn’t expected.

“I want you inside of me.”

“Wow.” Shikamaru said, shaking his head to get Neji out of trying to give him a direct wet willy, more then he already was. “What the hell did you drink?”

“I haven’t had alcohol in years…I forgot the taste.” Neji said.

“I guess there were a lot of things you forgot.” Shikamaru said. “Back from the dead…there are a lot of things you must have forgotten about.”

“Or remember.” Neji said chuckling, resting against Shikamaru. He let out a hiccup and that melted Shikamaru’s heart, fucking adorable, before the male continued. “I used to have a c-crush on It-tachi…”

“Really?”

Neji nodded, his eyes feeling heavy as he rested against Shikamaru. “The raven that would…save me…”

Shikamaru turned his head to look at Neji. “What do you mean…save you?”

“From…under their thumb…” Neji began to drift a little, slumping towards the side.

“Whoa, Neji!”

Shikamaru stumbled to keep him up but sighed as Neji was fully asleep on his back. “Shit…” He growled to himself. He couldn’t take Neji back to the hospital. Or maybe he just didn’t want too. With a sigh, he readjusted Neji on his back and changed his route to head home.

* * *

 

The bed he was in not only felt like he was sleeping on a cloud, but it smelled wonderful. Slowly opening his eyes, he noticed that he was holding a soft pillow against him. This wasn’t the hospital…and this wasn’t his room…and it was way too spacious to be his uncles bed.

He sat up, still holding the pillow in his arms, blinking before rubbing at his eyes.

“You drool you know.”

Neji blinked, looking at Shikamaru who was holding two mugs, the smell of coffee filling the air. “Coffee?”

“Uh…thank you.” Neji said reaching out to take it, Shikamaru sitting on the bed as well.

“I’m sorry for the way I may have acted…while…drunk.” Neji said. “And taking your bed.”

“It’s fine.” Shikamaru said. “The couch is comfortable.

“I’m…very sorry.”

“It’s seriously fine.” Shikamaru said. “Don’t worry too much. I’ll keep it between us your crush for Itachi.”

Neji shot his head up, growling a little as it felt like his brain was rocking in his skull. “W-what?”

Shikamaru chuckled. “Don’t worry…it’s was the only embarrassing thing you happened to say last night. Your crush for Itachi.”

“That was when I was a child.”

“I didn’t know you liked men.”

Neji didn’t say anything for a moment before taking a sip of his coffee. “It’s not about gender…I care about the person.”

Shikamaru chuckled. “I don’t really care either.” Shikamaru commented. “As long as they aren’t too troublesome.”

Neji just hummed to himself while Shikamaru looked at him. “Can I ask you a question?”

“I don’t usually get that drunk.”

Shikamaru chuckled. “Yeah…no, I wanted to ask you…about something else.”

“What is it?”

It had been on the back of his mind for a while… “You were…on the battlefield dead…for a few days.” It felt like weeks to Shikamaru. The guilt of just fighting with Neji’s body still just…there. They had to move on to continue the fight and only after did Hiashi bring him back. “Was there…anything after?”

Neji blinked. “After life?”

“Yeah.”

Shikamaru watched Neji’s face, wanting to read what was going on in his head but he just waited. “It’s weird.” Neji said. “I think I remember something…but it’s more like…a dream. Pieces are missing…” He tightened his hold of his coffee mug.

“What do you remember?”

“Feeling free.” Neji said without thinking before looking up at Shikamaru. “In the sense that…I didn’t have to think anymore.”

“Was…anyone there?”

“Like your father?” Neji asked.

Shikamaru looked at Neji before nodding. “Something…like that.”

“Possibly…I…I don’t really remember. Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Shikamaru said with a sigh. “I didn’t really except much. Besides, if there is something after, I’m sure you wouldn’t spend time talking to my father and instead talk to yours.”

“I’m not in a hurry to look at my father again.” Neji said checking the time. “I have to go.”

“Tsunade will probably be upset…you can handle that right?”

“I’m going home to change.” Neji said.

Shikamaru nodded. “I’ll walk you out.”

“You don’t…have too.” Neji said standing up. “I…know the way.”

“Right…”

There was an awkward air and Shikamaru waited for Neji to do anything else but the male sighed. “I’m…sorry for anything I may have done…to lead you on.”

“It’s fine.” Shikamaru said. “Really…It’s fine.”

Neji nodded. “I’ll…see you tomorrow.”

“Oh…right.” Shikamaru said. “Psychical therapy.”

“Idiot.” Neji said shaking his head as he left, a small smile on his lips.

* * *

 

The door slid open and Neji turned around just as he adjusted his clothes. Hiashi stood at the door way and a sinking feeling settled in Neji’s stomach. “Good morning Hiashi…” Neji said looking at his uncle.

“You weren’t at the hospital.” Hiashi said.

“I was released…then went out with…friends.” Neji said careful with his words.

“Friends…what did you do?”

“Eat…talk…they just wanted to…see me.”

“Who wouldn’t.” Hiashi said letting out a shuddered sigh.

Neji looked into his uncle’s eyes. There was love…but a different kind. Sexual…desire…primal…he wanted Neji…but not like Shikamaru wanted him. He wanted him like he always wanted him.

“Hiashi…” Neji looked at the man in front of him before sighing. “Do you…love me?”

Hiashi looked disgusted at first before he answered. “Of course I love you. Haven’t I proved that enough.”

He hadn’t proved it at all and Neji looked away.

“Neji…let me show you my love.” Hiashi said taking a step forward. “Let me love you.”

Neji gritted his teeth as Hiashi approached him, pulling at the Neji’s robe. “Neji…take off your clothes.” Hiashi whispered into his ear.

He settled his eyes clothes before beginning to do what he was asked. Somethings…just never change.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Pregnancy announcements! Two more to come, fluff and pain and pain and fluff! Sorry I've been gone for so long, but I'm glad you guys waited!

_“I-Itachi…san…”_

_Itachi looked up, spotting Neji hiding behind a tree. “Little bird. Hello.”_

_As per usual, Neji didn’t hurry over too great him but instead Neji waited a good solid moment before heading towards him. The eight-year-old looked as small as usual and Itachi spotted a mark on his neck._

_“Are you okay?” Itachi asked watching as Neji slowly sat next to him._

_“Yes.” Neji said with a loop sided smile. “I was…training hard.”_

_“Right.” Itachi said understanding that he did not want to talk about it. He could understand and it only made him feel sick to the stomach. “Neji…” He looked at the young boy before frowning. “I might have to leave for a very long time soon.”_

_Neji looked up at him, already looking hurt. “W-why?” Neji asked. He looked like he was near tears and it broke Itachi’s heart. The young boy had been coming around since Hinata had turned five and they had met at her party. Despite what might be happening to him at home, Neji was a bright boy, though it had taken Itachi a year to actually get him to smile. It was a beautiful sight to see and Itachi hoped that it would live on…but it looked like he was already crushing the boy now._

_“I have a mission…that might take me away for a long time.”_

_“W-will you come back?” Neji asked. “Y-You have to come back.”_

_Itachi looked at him, Neji already in tears. “Neji…tell me what’s wrong? I can help you.”_

_Neji looked at him, tears flooding his eyes before he launched himself forward, slamming his lips against Itachi’s._

_“What are you doing?” Itachi asked holding Neji back._

_“Please don’t go.” Neji said. “I-I’ll do anything…anything you want.”_

_“Neji.” Itachi held him back. “Take a deep breath…and tell me what is happening. Who is…touching you?”_

_Neji opened his eyes, looking at Itachi. “Just say their name.” Itachi said sternly._

_Neji opened his mouth to say something before grabbing at the front of Itachi’s shirt. “Hia-“_

_A rock skidded over, hitting Neji’s side and they both looked. Itachi recognized the signal, knowing it was from another of Neji’s family members, informing Neji that Hiashi was looking for him._

_Neji got out of Itachi’s arm before shaking his head. “S-sorry.”_

_“Neji wait.” Itachi called after him but Neji ran off. Everything told him to go after Neji, but the sun was beginning to set and his mission…the masked man was waiting…He frowned to himself, turning and heading to the agreed upon location._

* * *

 

_Neji slid open the door to the foyer and froze at the sight of Hiashi. “Hia-“_

_“Where…have you been?”_

_Stepping in, Neji slid the door shut behind before bowing his head. “I was out training-“_

_Before he could even finish the lie, Hiashi had his hair gripped in his hand and he was dragging him to his uncle’s room. He was pushed in and stumbled, keeping his balance till he was forced to bend over the desk._

_“Was he inside of you?”_

_“No!” Neji cried out._

_Hiashi pulled Neji more onto the desk before turning him around, laying him on his back before he entered his nephew._

_The young boy cried out at the rough treatment, gripping the edge of the table as Hiashi pushed deep into him. Though he didn’t seem satisfied enough to say that Neji was tight and unused as he should be, Hiashi continued on without another word._

_Hiashi pushed in deep before setting himself inside of Neji, pressing against his prostate and to hear him moan, distracting him before doing several hand signs before slamming his hand on Neji’s chest._

_“Gah!?” Neji grabbed his wrist, looking up at his uncle before watching as his fingers beginning to sick into his chest. “W-what are you…do-doing…!”_

_“Insurance.” Hiashi said activating his Byakugan before feeling his fingers caressing Neji’s beating heart. It was fluttering rapidly and as he pressed his palm against the beating organ before activating the curse, watching as letters writing itself around Neji’s heart. “Just a gift…from my heart…to yours…”_

_Pain radiated from his heart and Hiashi pulled out his hand, watching the curse settle around Neji’s heart before continuing to pound himself into his nephew._

* * *

 

One would figure that after spending five years in a coma he wouldn’t want to go to sleep but it was actually the opposite. Neji hated waking up, and wanted nothing more then to sleep forever. With the heavy weight around him, he recalled of where he was and what futon he was in; his uncle draped himself over him, holding him comfortably close.

“Good morning.” Hiashi whispered lovingly in his ear. It still made him sick and Neji did not have the energy to do anything but turn his head, looking at the time.

“I have to go, see Shikamaru.”

“What for?” Hiashi asked, he moved none the less, knowing that Neji couldn’t stay in his room for much longer. If someone who cared about what happened in here almost every night saw Neji leaving, they would question it. Though Neji doubted anyone who was around cared about what Hiashi did to his nephew.

“I still have physical therapy.” Neji said standing with ease. He knew his mistake the moment he was standing. While even he knew that he didn’t have to keep going to Shikamaru for physical therapy, but he enjoyed Shikamaru’s company, and liked spending time with him. He always had, even when they were younger. Shikamaru was on the same level of intelligence as him and though he enjoyed just relaxing with the Nara.

“Still?” Hiashi asked. His voice sound stern and Neji frowned at the tone. He slightly turned his head to look at his uncle before facing forward.

“Should be done with soon.” He turned to leave but as he reached for the door, he opened it only for his uncle to push it shut before putting his hands on his hips. The grip was hard and he was sure he was going to leave bruises.

“You are spending so much time with the Nara boy. People are beginning to think you two are together.”

Neji swallowed, putting his hands on his uncle. “It is just a missi-“

“That is clearly just a farce for something. The Nara’s affection for you is clear as day, and I wondering if you may feel the same way, with how you are dragging this out.”

“I’m not dra-“

He was pulled back and landed back on his uncle’s futon. His kimono spilled open, and while he reached to pull it close his uncle grabbed his wrist with one hand and pulled open his kimono with the other. “H-Hiashi, please, I must go.”

“So eager to leave me, do you truly have no feelings for him.”

“No.” Neji said as sternly and confidently as he could. “I do not like Shikamaru.”

“Prove it.” Hiashi said leaning over him, his other hand disappearing between them before Neji forced himself to relax as Hiashi entered him. Hiashi slowly pushed all the way in, leaning down so his hair fell over Neji like a dark curtain, blocking all light and hope.

Shutting his eyes, Neji grabbed Hiashi’s hands that rested on his hips and rested his head back as his uncle began to thrust into him with shallow thrust. He looked out the window, spotting a black bird standing on the window seal. A shiver ran through him at the sight of the black feathers and he closed his eyes, looking off to the side instead, letting out soft gasp and groans as Hiashi had his way with him.

“Drop the Nara boy.” Hiashi growled into his ear. “If I find that there I something going on…between you two…I will have to punish you.”

XXX

Shikamaru felt like he was going nowhere. It had been two months since Neji had woken up while he was making progress with physical therapy, he wasn’t getting anywhere with his real mission. Neji was almost too perfect with deflecting questions and seeming as if he had no idea what Shikamaru was referring too at all times.  Though he should feel happy about not finding anything on Neji but he felt like there was something he was missing.

“Right on time as…always…”

Shikamaru was at a loss for words. He had seen Neji several times…but seeing him now, wearing the new rendition of the Jonin vest over his Hyuuga robes just seemed more real than anything before. He had imagined seeing Neji like this…but now…it all was complete.

He wasn’t the only one at a loss for words. Shikamaru stood in front of Neji shirtless with some of his hair pulled back into a ponytail behind his head and the rest hanging down his neck. Without meaning too, Neji couldn’t help his eyes trailing over Shikamaru’s chest. He had more muscle then Neji expected.

“New…clothes?” Shikamaru asked clearing his throat.

“Iruka-san, was nice enough to give me this. As I…am still a Jonin I suppose.” Neji said looking at Shikamaru. “D-Did I wake you?”

“N-no.” Shikamaru said moving aside. “I was up…just getting ready. Come in.”

Neji stepped in, taking off his sandals before clearing his throat. “Thank you for…inviting me in…though I think this should be the end of this…don’t you?”

Shikamaru stopped walking, feeling a pit forming in his stomach. He knew this would happen. He couldn’t keep dragging this physical therapy on. Neji was long past struggling to walk without charka and even though he had to pretty much push Neji to do so all the time, he seemed to be gaining weight. For a while, he had been able to distract Neji and waste his time with playing shogi instead of doing the actually therapy and it seemed to have work for a while. As Shikamaru thought, Neji was much for losing and did not want to give up. But this time was going to come as much as he dreaded it.

“Yeah.” Shikamaru said. “I suppose you don’t need me, anymore. Let’s go see Kakashi and tell him it is a mission accomplish.”

“Must we really do that?” Neji asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. “He wants to make sure you are tip top shape. Tsunade will probably be there as well.”

Neji sighed. “I suppose.”

“Right…so let me just-“

There was a tapping on the window and they both looked, spotting a bird, tapping against the window. Without having to be asked, Neji went over and pushed it open, allowing the bird to fly in and land on Shikamaru’s arm.

Taking the note, Shikamaru let out a breath as the bird flew out while he read the small slip. “Is something wrong?” Neji asked.

“No.” Shikamaru said. “It’s just, Temari is on her way. She should be here soon.” He grabbed his shirt and slipped it on, taking his hair out of it’s ponytail only to gather all of it and put it up into it’s regular ponytail. “Mind if we stop by the front gate.”

“Temari…is there something wrong?” Neji asked. “You seem to be in…a rush.”

Shikamaru slipped on his Jonin vest before freezing. “She has some news, I just…want to get that over with before we go see Kakashi.”

“I see.”

“Let’s go.”

* * *

 

Neji wasn’t sure why he didn’t argue this. He obediently walked with Shikamaru to the front gates. He wanted to get this over with and hopefully keep Shikamaru at the distance he had kept him before.

“You look nice.” Shikamaru said breaking the silence.

Neji felt a little blush gathering over his cheeks. “It isn’t…really my style to wear something like this.”

“What made you put it on now? Even when you became a Chuunin you didn’t put it on…and then a Jonin.”

“I…felt like wearing it now.” Neji said putting his hand on the Jonin vest. “Does it look odd?”

“I already told you, you look nice.” Shikamaru said. “Maybe nicer then that…but if I said anything else…you might get uncomfortable.”

“I doubt anything you say would make me-“

“I think you look beautiful. You could wear a trash bag and I think you would look beautiful. It amazes me that after five years you look as beautiful the moment I saw you. I don’t think there is anyone more beautiful-“

“Okay stop.” Neji said loudly over Shikamaru. He was blushing up to his ears and looked like he was steaming a little. “What…is with you?” Neji mumbled.

“I’m in love.” Shikamaru said facing forward. “Terribly…terribly love sick.”

“I’m…sorry.” Neji said.

“Why are you saying sorry?” Shikamaru looked at him. “I told you I would get over you…though it will probably take me forever…I mean, you are pretty freaking adorable.”

“Stop!” Neji growled. Neji stopped walking before looking at Shikamaru. “Why did you wait for me?”

Shikamaru looked at him. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Neji looked at him. “You don’t know me…”

“Your Hyuuga Neji. You hate pumpkin, your favorite food is herring soba.” Neji froze, looking at him shocked. “When you’re nervous you bite your lip, and despite being a Hyuuga, your eyes are lavender with a little silver in the moonlight.”

“Stop-“

“Your hair is a chocolate brown and only makes your skin whiter like untouched snow.”

“I said stop!”

Neji stared at Shikamaru with wide eyes. “You…we’ve never had sex…how can you…love me.”

Shikamaru looked at him. “I don’t need to have sex to love you.”

That was a foreign thought to Neji but he looked away. “Temari is waiting…”

“Yeah…let’s go.”

Shikamaru waited for Neji to walk first and they walked side by side. “Don’t…love me…I’m not worth it.” Neji said.

“You are worth it.” Shikamaru said. They continued on their way before they made it to the front gates. “Looks like she’s not here yet.”

“We can wait…” Neji said softly.

“Fine with me.” Shikamaru slipped one of his hands in his pocket but let the other one hang by his side. For a moment, Neji kept his arms crossed before letting his arms drop as well, their fingers brushed against each other.

It was nothing major, just a small brush but Neji didn’t move his hand from his position by his side. Seeing a chance he would probably not get again, Shikamaru extended his finger towards Neji’s hand, running the tips of his fingers against his hand.

At first, Neji didn’t do anything but stand there before his own finger extended towards Shikamaru’s. A breath of relief softly spilled from Shikamaru’s mouth as their finger playing slowly turned to interlaced fingers.

“You’re beautiful…too.” Neji said in a soft whisper.

Shikamaru smiled lightly before a rock skip over to them, hitting the front of Neji’s foot.

It was as if it popped the bubble they had formed around themselves as Neji his hand away and even took a step away Shikamaru. He looked around before clearing his throat. “Why are there so many people here?” Neji asked looking over at the large group of woman.

Shikamaru looked at Neji confused about the sudden turn. He suddenly seemed on high alert and Shikamaru couldn’t understand why. But as a large group of women began to collect by the gate he figured Neji didn’t want anyone to see him like this.

“Who knows.” Shikamaru said with a sigh. “Troublesome women will always be troublesome women.” He pulled out a pack of cigarettes before spotting Temari, walking in. “Could you stay here a moment.”

“Yes.” Neji said. “I’ll wait…”

Shikamaru nodded before heading over to Temari, pocketing the cigarettes and approaching him. “Is that who I think it is?” She asked, crossing her arms.

He looked back at Neji, standing by himself. “Yeah…Neji’s awake.” It was odd, seeing Neji here. He was wearing the new Jonin vest over a traditional Hyuuga robe and black pants. It was almost refreshing to see Neji standing there. Still as beautiful as he had been before and looking as if he had never left…but still…something looked as if something was missing, or off.

“So, how as hearing your beautiful love of your life?” Temari asked with a smile.

He sighed. “Don’t call him that…anyway, what’s going on?”

“When did he wake up?” Temari asked with a smile.

She was teasing him, going around the real reason she was here and making him believe the worst. “Temari…I might be expecting bad news…so if you have something terrible to say-“

“Relax.” Temari said rolling her eyes. “I have nothing bad to say…other than the fact that…you are an expecting father.”

Shikamaru blinked for a moment before letting out a breath. “Holy…shit…”

He stepped forward, pulling her into a hug before sighing. “I…needed this…”

Temari laughed, hugging him back.

From afar, Neji looked on at the duo hugging...and something inside of him felt like it was crushing. HIs hope...once again breaking apart once again but this time...in a much different way. Itachi had left without a word...and now Shikamaru...maybe...he was just after what Hiashi took every night.

“Neji-niisan.”

He looked away from the couple to look at Hanabi. “Hanabi, what are you doing here?”

She laughed a little, playing with the sleeves of her kimono before sticking out her tongue and winking at him. “I’m…meeting my team.”

“You have a mission?”

“Uh…not…really?”

That didn’t make sense. “What are you saying?”

“Well…you woke up. So…I came running.”

Neji blinked at her for a moment before crossing his arms. “Hanabi…are you on a mission?”

“You woke up!” Hanabi argued loudly. “Naruto’s clone came all the way to Land of Hot Water, where we were just helping out with a fire that broke out there three months ago. It was only a repair mission, and they should be back by now. Sensei was okay with that.”

“Hanabi.” He sighed shaking his head while putting one of his hands on his hip. “You shouldn’t leave your team behind just because I woke up.”

“You didn’t _just_ wake up!” Hanabi yelled even going so far to stomp her feet. “Neji…you were in a coma for five years! I-I didn’t think you would wake up at all!”

Neji frowned, removing his hand from his hip to put it on her shoulder. “I’m sorry…I made you wait for a long time.”

“Don’t ever do it again.” Hanabi said straightening up. “Or I’m going to have to punish you.”

Neji couldn’t keep himself from flinching but it was lost upon the commotion going on at the front gate. Hanabi turned around to look before smiling. “That’s them.”

“Who?” Neji asked. Happy that the conversation had now changed.

“It’s my team! I better go say sorry to Itachi-sensei!”

She ran off before he could comprehend what she had just said. “I-Itachi?”

He looked up past the crowd of people to spot Itachi entering the village. He was with a boy who was dragging his feet and a girl who excitedly ran up to Hanabi who greeted the team before turning around and pointing at him.

Three pairs of eyes looked at him, and Neji made eye contact with Itachi. He did the first thing he could think of and ducked.

* * *

 

Shikamaru was happy to hear that Temari was pregnant and while she eagerly spoke about who amazed she was at the news as well he looked over to Neji to see him talking to Hanabi.

“Jeez, can’t keep your eyes off him.” Temari pointed out while Shikamaru sighed, rolling his eyes.

“I looked away for just a second.” Shikamaru said while Temari began to tease and poke at his cheek. “He doesn’t feel the same.”

She froze, with her halfway poking him. “He what?”

“I told him how he feels…and he doesn’t feel the same.” Shikamaru repeated it as much as he hated to say it again. "Or...maybe he does feel the same...I can't really tell anymore." He clenched his hand that had held Neji's before sighing.

“Shit…sounds complicated.”

He shook his head, tapping his fingers against his pocket. He wanted a smoke…but with this news maybe he should think about quitting. That thought as well added to the already heavy weight on his shoulders and he sighed. “So this pregnancy is the best news you’ve got in a long time.” Temari said crossing her arms.

“Yeah…” Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. “I needed it…I might be expecting bad news…at least this will lighten it up.”

“What’s going on?” Temari asked. “Talk to me? If you got time, let’s go break celebrate this news.”

“I got something else to do…and I’m guessing Tenten would want to hear this as well.” Shikamaru said looking towards the crowd as they started to get louder.

“Right…Gaara and Kankuro are coming tomorrow, we’ll all go out celebrating then…what is that all about?” She looked at the group and Shikamaru spotted Itachi.

“The latest Konoha bachelor is back, it’s an exciting time.” He followed Itachi’s line of sight as Hanabi came over and spoke to them before pointing to Neji. He followed their eyes to the Hyuuga only to see the male quickly duck behind a trash can.

“What…is that about?” Temari asked.

“I…have no clue.” Shikamaru said leaving her and heading over to Neji.

 “Hey…what are you-“

Shikamaru took a step back suddenly as Neji grabbed Shikamaru’s hand and quickly ran off. “W-what are you-“

“You are done with your meeting with your girlfriend, let’s hurry to see the Hokage.”

That was a lot to take in and Shikamaru blinked, looking back at Itachi who was actually trying to make his way over to him but was being cut off by the crowd of desperate women. “Uh…well, first of all-“

Neji didn’t wait for him to say anything and instead let go of Shikamaru’s hand. “Keep up or be left behind.”

Once again, Neji didn’t wait for Shikamaru before he was jumping off. Shikamaru waited for a second before following him to the Hokage office.

* * *

Neji landed on the roof of the Hokage building and seconds later Shikamaru followed. “Well…are you going to say what that was all about?” Shikamaru asked.

“You were done your conversation with your girlfriend-“

“You...do remember what happened moments ago. She isn’t my girlfriend.”

“Whatever she is too you. You were done, and wasting my time. The sooner we get over this, you can go back to do whatever you want with her, but I have other things to do.”

If Shikamaru didn't know any better, Neji seemed a little colder then he had been before, and he wasn't sure if it was because of Itachi or not.

Neji turned to head into the building with Shikamaru spoke. “Like hide from Itachi?”

Neji froze at the door. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You got out of there as soon as he saw you. What are you hiding from?” Shikamaru asked stepping towards him.

“I’m not hiding from anything.” Neji said opening the door only for Shikamaru too close it. A tight feeling settled in his chest and he tensed. A cold sweat came over him. “Move.”

“Neji…what are you hiding?”

“I’m not hiding anything.” Neji growled out trying the door again but this time Shikamaru pushed his hand against it again, caging Neji in against the door and himself. His throat dried up and he could be feel himself beginning to shake.

“Neji…please…tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong? Go to Temari.”

Shikamaru sighed. “Stop bringing her up. There is nothing going on between us. This is about us!”

“There is nothing between us!” Neji yelled turning around to look at Shikamaru. Shikamaru was closer than Neji had thought and when he realized how close he pressed himself back against the door. Instead of moving closer Shikamaru pulled back, dropping his arm and looking at Neji.

“Why…do you look so afraid?” Shikamaru asked looking at Neji.

Because he was.

Neji stared at Shikamaru before looking away. “Neji…please…tell me.” Shikamaru begged leaning forward.

Neji opened his mouth, feeling his throat tighten around him. Gritting his teeth and he struggled to breath for a moment as the words caught in his throat. Instead he let out a gasp, looking away as tears began to fill his eyes. There was a tight feeling around his heart and he frowned. “Please…nothing is wrong.”

Something is…wrong. But Neji doubted Shikamaru could do anything about it.

“Who is hurting you?” Shikamaru asked. “Why are you protecting them?”

“S-stop asking…questions.” Neji gritted out, paining radiating from his heart.

“So someone is?”

“No one is hurting me.” Neji said, tears falling from his eyes. He turned his head to look away but Shikamaru grabbed his face. “Neji, please tell me what is it? I know something is happening? I know you are being hurt.”

“I’m not, I’m not!” Neji yelled, shaking his head and trying to push Shikamaru away.

Shikamaru grabbed Neji’s wrist and held them against the door. Neji opened his eyes, blinking away the image of his uncle and fixing on the sight of Shikamaru.

“This Neji.” Shikamaru said. “This isn’t like you. Why aren’t you fighting? Why are you giving up?”

Neji looked at Shikamaru before looking down. “I’m trying to help you.” Shikamaru tried to explain, letting Neji’s wrist go.

“You can’t help me…” Neji said letting his hand fall to his side.

Shikamaru looked at him before putting his hands in his pocket. “I need a smoke.”

“Nothing is happening.” Neji repeated. “Everything is fine.”

“Is it?”

“Yes.” Neji said sounding pained.

Shikamaru stared Neji down before pulling out his cigarette pack, lighting it. “If you say so.” He said taking a drag. “Let’s go see Kakashi...”

Neji watched Shikamaru blow out smoke before he leaned against the door. “Just a moment.”

“Yeah…let’s take a moment.” Shikamaru turned away, looking towards the Hokaga’s faces as he smoked, wanting to take a moment to think. It seemed as if…Neji did want to say something to him…to actually tell him something…but couldn’t. Was he being watched?

“Temari is having my kid.” Shikamaru said wanting to lighten the mood. “Sort of.”

“That doesn’t make sense.” Neji said after a moment of silence.

“It does. I’m just not explaining it right.” He flicked away some of the ash on his cigarette hoping if he went an inch with Neji he would go an inch with him. “I’m not sure you know…but Tenten and Temari are together.”

“I am…aware that Tenten preferred women more than men…but I thought you and…Temari.”

“Temari and I did mess around. More like a rebound whenever I was around Suna or whenever she was here…but her and Tenten are a thing and they want a kid…and I need an heir…”

“So…the three of you are having a child?”

“Yeah.” Shikamaru said. “Sounds like aa weird manga Kakashi would read.”

“Hopefully with less sex.” Neji offered. “Sorry…I kept asking.”

“It’s fine. Just shows me I’m growing on you.”

He looked at Neji just in time to see the blush on his face. “You…I don’t know what you are implying but that is not correct.”

Shikamaru just laughed. The blush was adorable and the air cleared up between them. He walked over to Neji, putting out his cigarette before rolling his shoulders. “Let’s show Kakashi your progress.”

“Yes.” Neji said.

Shikamaru opened the door ready to go in but Neji hesitated. He was looking up at a flying bird before he closed his eyes and spoke. “A day doesn’t go by that I don’t think about how blessed I am that the Hyuuga’s have such an array of different jutsu’s.”

It sounded like something Neji should had said the moment he was woke up from his coma but at the moment it didn’t fit Neji at all and Shikamaru was at a loss as to what to say. Neji didn’t speak anymore as he headed inside, Shikamaru followed confused.

* * *

 

“Well, it’s good to see you on your feet.” Kakashi said, smiling with his eyes as he looked at Neji. Shikamaru stayed back off to the side, looking like he wanted to smoke.

Kakashi could tell that Shikamaru was still on the case. “Well done you two, on to the next mission.”

“Another…mission?” Neji asked.

“Yes.” Kakashi said with a smile. “Gaara is coming tomorrow and I would like you two and your other two teammates to give him a very good welcome.”

“Our other two teammates?” Shikamaru asked.

The door slammed open and Lee came running in. “Neji! The day is the day that our own team can once again work together!”

“It has been a long time.” Neji said.

Not getting a cold answer brought tears to Lee’s eyes and he brought Neji into a large hug. Tenten tapped Shikamaru’s shoulder to get his attention before she hugged him.

“Oh my God!!” Tenten said excitedly. “Temari told me!”

“It is exciting.” Shikamaru said.

She let him go before covering her mouth. “T-thank you.”

“Just a collective effort. It might not be an unorthodox family, but I’m sure we’ll all be happy…together.”

“Of course!” Tenten said. “It’s going to be great!” Tenten smiled at him before looking at Lee and Neji. “Lee is excited for Gaara’s visit. He’s going to break the news to him.”

“I would figure that Temari would tell her brother about her pregnancy.”

Tenten looked at him before blushing. “Y-yeah…well…we are breaking a different news.”

It took longer for Shikamaru to read between the lines to get it. “Are…you pregnant?”

Tenten laughed, putting her hands on her stomach. “Don’t worry. It’s not mine. It’s Lee’s.”

She looked over at him before smiling. “His and…Gaara’s.”

Shikamaru couldn’t help but laugh. “This situation just keeps getting weirder.” He shook his head. “I can’t imagine Temari and you both pregnant at the same time.”

She just laughed. “I’m just the carrier. And I felt bad that she was the only one going through it. Besides it for Lee and Gaara.”

Shikamaru slipped his hands in his pocket. “What a weird…life we live.”

Tenten smiled before, rubbing her arm. “Do you think it’s a sign.”

“A sign?”

Tenten nodded, looking at Neji. “Neji wakes up…everyone ends up pregnant…it’s like an ending to a happy ending everyone has been waiting for.”

Shikamaru didn’t see it that way. He saw it as the beginning of a horror movie that would get bad before it got better.

Tenten laughed, pumping her fist. “But Team Gay is back in action!”

For a moment Shikamaru was sure she made a mistake that she would correct but when she didn’t he looked at her. “You know…you said team gay?”

She looked at him before chuckling. “Yeah, I know. It’s an inside joke. When you’re a lesbian, and your other two teammates are gay and pansexual, it was pretty much easy to just call ourselves team gay instead of team Gai…I mean it fits perfectly…”

Shikamaru laughed. “Yeah…”

“Tenten, Shikamaru! Let’s go out and eat.” Lee said coming over.

“I actually have somewhere to go.” Shikamaru said. “Besides, I’m sure it’ll be fun with just Team Guy together again.”

“Just like old times!” Lee said, he was starting to tear up as he wrapped his arms around Neji and Tenten. “Let’s go invite Gai!”

“Have fun.” Shikamaru said allowing Lee out with Tenten and Neji behind. Neji hesitated for a moment, looking at Shikamaru before he left.

“Any news?” Kakashi asked.

“He’s being assaulted.” Shikamaru said. “But he won’t tell me by who…but Itachi might know.”

“Stick around then.” Kakashi said. “He’s coming in now.”

The door opened and Itachi came in, along with his team. “Shikamaru!” Hanabi smiled at him. “What are you doing here?”

“I need to speak with your sensei.” Shikamaru said standing up. “When you guys are done?”

Itachi looked at him before nodding and Shikamaru nodded back. “Thanks…I’ll be outside.”

Shikamaru slipped out, closing the door before pressing against it.

Jeez…Itachi was intimidating…And Shikamaru would like to pretend that it wasn’t because that was the guy Neji had a crush on.

He waited outside, having a smoke. Hanabi and her teammates left before Itachi but moments later Itachi came out.

“I guess…Kakashi filled you in.”

“He did.” Itachi said.

“And what do you have to say?” Shikamaru threw aside the cigarette.

“You should have left him, dead on the battle field.”


	5. Chapter 5

_Neji noticed something had changed…_

_Since getting into the Academy, Hiashi had been distant in a way that made Neji’s heart thrilled, but now he was beginning to worry as he watched Hiashi’s five-year-old daughter. For anyone else, it would just look like a father helping his daughter with her moves…but as Neji looked on at the sight of Hiashi grabbing his daughter’s waist and sliding his hands on her small body sent his mind back to all the times alone with his uncle in his room._

_Looking up at the ceiling as his uncle had his way with him for the first time at Hinata’s fourth birthday. He wanted to throw up as he pulled himself out of the memory. Every part of him wanted to turn away. Who cares what happened to the main family? Hiashi finally had his eyes off of him…isn’t that all that mattered._

_“Neji.”_

_He looked up at Hiashi who had stopped helping his daughter and was looking at Neji with concerned eyes. “Do you need something?”_

_Neji looked from Hiashi to Hanabi before swallowing hard and nodding his head. “Yes…I…need something.”_

_A look of curiosity came over Hiashi’s eyes and he headed over; towering over Neji. It was almost suffocating how he looked down at Neji and a large part of him told him to look away, to stop this now. But instead he spoke, tears filling his eyes as he let out a gasp of words._

_“Only look at me.” The words felt like vomit and he couldn’t help the tears falling from his face as he saw the look on Hiashi’s face. Curiosity and confusion transforming to realization and love. He reached out, putting his hand on Neji’s cheek lovingly._

_“I only see you.” Hiashi said quietly, whipping away Neji’s tears before leaning forward to his ear. “Go to your room…wait for me.”_

_Neji let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and he nodded, taking a few steps back before turning and leaving, knowing he only sealed his own coffin._

* * *

 

Shikamaru wasn’t sure what he was expecting…but he was sure that was not it. “H-How can you…say that?”

“Because it’s the truth.” Itachi said walking away and Shikamaru followed.

“What do you know?”

“I will tell you what I told Hokaga-sama. I can do nothing but confirm that Neji is being molested.”

Shikamaru stopped walking, feeling a little sick to his stomach. Before he had just figured that may be the case…but to have someone actually confirm it…was sickening. “How do you know that?”

“I wish I could have done more.” Itachi said. “But…the mission.” He sighed closing his eyes and took a deep breath. “He had almost told me…but I didn’t go after him.”

“You…left him.”

“I had a mission to accomplish.”

“You couldn’t take a few minutes to help a little boy in need.”

Itachi stopped walking and Shikamaru froze as well, a few steps behind Itachi. “You don’t think I know that.” Itachi asked slowly turning his head to look back at Shikamaru. “I have lived with that guilt of leaving Neji since I left. I hoped that it had stopped…but I don’t believe it did.”

“Kakashi thinks Neji…might have killed himself on the battle field. I was hoping…that wasn’t the case.” But the more he dug into it, the more he believed that it was closer to be true.”

“So why bring him back.” Itachi asked.

“It wasn’t my choice…but I don’t regret it.”

Itachi glared at him. “Who put in the order to resurrect him?”

“I don’t know.” Shikamaru said with a shrug. “After the final battle…we all gathered to collect the body but Neji’s wasn’t one of them. He was back with his family, alive but not awake.”

“Whoever put the order, did not want Neji to die, because they were not done with him.”

“You think it is a Hyuuga who is doing this?” Shikamaru asked.

“I’m sure of it. It has to be someone who can control Neji…with that curse seal.”

“But Neji doesn’t have it anymore.” Shikamaru said. “And even when he was younger, if he wanted it to end, he could have just allowed himself to be killed by it.”

Itachi sighed. “There must be something else…a factor that is being missed. In a house full of people with eyes that can see through anything, what happens between walls should be no problem.”

“But there is a reason no one is bringing it up.” Shikamaru finished.

It made him wonder…what would Hinata and Hanabi know. He couldn’t see why they would want to keep something like Neji being hurt even if they hadn’t liked each other from the beginning they had grown to like each other. If they knew about someone was hurting Neji, they would say something.

“What are you missing?”

Shikamaru blinked. “What are _we_ missing?”

Itachi didn’t look at him before taking a deep breath before speaking again. “I can’t help him.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Shikamaru growled.

“Exactly what I said.” He turned to walk away but Shikamaru grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“What the fuck are you saying!? Don’t you want to help him?”

“That is your job now.”

Shikamaru opened his mouth to argue but Itachi continued. “My time to help Neji has passed. With the way…I left thing…I doubt he would even want to talk to me ever again. But you have a chance.”

“I need help…” Shikamaru shook his head. “He won’t say anything…He’s terrified and I can’t understand why.”

Itachi looked at him for a moment before crossing his arms. “He has a cousin doesn’t he?”

Shikamaru was afraid of that. He didn’t want to involve Hinata…but he might have too.  “Hinata wouldn’t do anything to Neji.”

“I’m not implying that she does. But she might have an idea on what the others are afraid of.”

Something Neji had said before was suddenly in his head: _A day doesn’t go by that I don’t think about how blessed I am that the Hyuuga’s have such an array of different jutsu’s._

It had been an odd thing to say to begin with but now he was beginning to think there was something behind it. “Naruto is going to hate me?”

* * *

 

Hinata was beautiful, and Naruto couldn’t imagine how he had not seen her before. Her smile, her blush, the way she tried her hardest to cover her mouth, trying to keep herself from moaning to loudly in their empty house.

She was perfect in every way…and it only made his boner die slow and agonizingly as there was a knock on the door.

He growled to himself, putting on his underwear and stomping his way to the door while Hinata stayed in bed. “N-Naruto-kun?”

“I’ll get them to go away.” Naruto said turning around to smile at her. She blushed, pulling the sheets up towards her chest and Naruto could feel the blood flowing out of his nose. He turned away quickly, hurrying to the door and pulling it open a crack, looking at who dared to ruin this moment.

“Shikamaru? Itachi? Uh…” He looked around for a moment before adjusting himself in his boxers. “It’s pretty late.”

“Sorry to disturb you tonight.” Itachi said. “You seem to be busy…”

“But this is important.” Shikamaru said. The exhausted look Shikamaru had killed his boner fully and he opened the door fully.

“Uh…is something wrong?”

“Naruto-kun?”

For a moment, he forgot Hinata naked and waiting and the idea shot straight to his penis but he hurried back to the room. “H-Hinata stay there.”

“Actually we came to see her.” Itachi said.

“Huh?” Naruto sighed. Half hoping whatever this was would end quickly but it was beginning to seem like this was not the case.  “I’ll put some clothes on.”

“Yeah.” Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head.

He dragged his feet back to his bedroom with Hinata and they both got dressed together. Hinata seemed embarrassed at first but at the sight of the seriousness of Itachi and Shikamaru she stood up straighter and looked worried. “Is something wrong?”

“Hinata, don’t worry.” Shikamaru said waving her off. “I just wanted to ask you. The jutsu that your family used to bring back Neji…I’ve never even heard of it.”

Hinata nodded. “Yes…it’s one of our very secret jutsu…not many know about it.” A look of worry crossed over her face and she put her hand on her stomach. “I-Is something wrong with Neji?”

Naruto watched Itachi looked bothered and Shikamaru looked even more tired than usual. He rubbed at his eyes before sighing. “Hinata…the curse seal…isn’t something used anymore right?”

“Of course not!” Naruto yelled standing up straight. “Kakashi took care of that! Hiashi allowed it too! No way that is still happening!?”

Hinata nodded. “Y-Yes! The curse seal isn’t being used anymore. Thought it can’t be removed…we haven’t put it on any children since…since the war.”

Since Neji’s death she meant but things were different now. “Please…is something wrong?” Hinata asked. “Please…what is it?” She looked like she had tears in her eyes and Naruto put his arm around her, holding her close. She leaned against him.

“He-“

“Do you know that your cousin is being molested?”

Three pair of eyes turned to look at Itachi. Horror played on their face and Itachi stood there calm and collected as if he was just saying something average. “W-what did you say?” Hinata asked, tears falling down her tears.

“What are you doing?” Shikamaru asked. “Why did you-“

“You want to help Neji, but beating around the bush with it won’t help anything.” Itachi said.

“You have some fucking nerve to say that!” Shikamaru snapped. “How long have you known about this and done nothing!”

“Hey! Hey!” Naruto yelled. “What the hell are you two talking about?”

“No!”

Again, three pair of eyes turned to look at Hinata who was covering her mouth, tears falling down her face. “No…no…y-you can’t be serious.”

They stood silently for a moment before Naruto sat down heavy on the couch. Naruto wasn’t sure what to say but he ran his hand through his hair. This…couldn’t be real.

* * *

 

After Hinata settled down and sat down, she made tea for the four of them. Shikamaru wanted to ask for something stronger as he tried his best to explain everything.

“You haven’t noticed anything?” Shikamaru asked looking at Hinata. He didn’t want her to…but there at to be something.

“For a while…I stayed away from Neji...after his father died.”

“Which is possibly how long it started.” Itachi asked. “Though it isn’t safe to say.”

“I’m going to be sick.” Naruto ran his hand through his hair before standing up. “Who is doing this!?”

“We don’t know.” Shikamaru said. “Someone has to know though…You may have avoided him…but did you notice anyone hanging around him more than usual?”

“No.” Hinata said. “Everyone…everyone treated Neji…like any other branch member…if not a little worst because of who his father was.” She rubbed away a stray tear. “K-Kakashi and Tsunade thinks this?”

“They think he tried to kill himself.” Shikamaru said. “Kakashi wants me to figure it out…and so far…something has been happening to Neji.”

“But he won’t say.” Itachi said. “We have come here to ask you about any other curse seal or jutsu keeping Neji from saying anything.”

Hinata bit her lip, her hands resting on her stomach as she thought before looking up. “There is…one jutsu….it was before the curse seal was perfected. To keep branch members to keep secret’s…but it isn’t used anymore.”

“What does it do?” Shikamaru asked. “How does it work?”

“It works like the curse seal, but this was before people were hunting us for the Byakugan eyes. Before they just wanted the secretes behind our jutsu. This works by putting a curse seal around the heart and whatever secret the person doing the cursing wants. When questioned about said secret, it squeezes around the heart. If the person tries to spill the secret or even attempts to remove the curse, it stops the heart, killing the person.” Hinata explained.

Shikamaru sighed, remembering how panicked and pained Neji looked when Shikamaru was questioning him. He was killing him.

“It can’t be removed?” Naruto asked.

Hinata frowned. “I don’t know how to remove it.”

“How many of your family members actually know the jutsu?” Itachi asked.

Hinata sighed. “They stopped it a long time ago…b-but like our other jutsu’s they are filed away in our library. Anyone…anyone…”

She covered her mouth before standing quickly and hurrying to the bathroom. Anyone could find out the jutsu…that didn’t narrow it down. If anything. This situation only made it harder.

“I never brought it up.” Itachi said. “Because I had no proof. He never told me…and by the time I came back. He was in a coma.”

“It isn’t your fault.” Naruto said. “Neji couldn’t tell you.”

“At one point he could though.” Itachi said. “The day of my mission…he was going too…but he got scared away. Someone was watching him.”

Naruto slammed his hand on the table, startling Shikamaru. “How…how could anyone….just let this happen.”

“That is what we are trying to figure it out.” Shikamaru said. “But if it is the case that Neji is being watched to keep this secret from coming out…we need to break the curse seal on Neji.”

Naruto shook his head before Hinata came out. “I-I can…I can look through the library for the curse. To see if maybe there is a way to break it.”

“That would be helpful.” Shikamaru said.

“It would also help to know how actually brought Neji back.” Itachi said. “Were any of you there?”

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. “I was with Sasuke. It was in the hospital when I got the news.”

“We went back to his body they were taking him away.” Shikamaru said.

“It was already done when we got back.” Hinata said. “I-I’ll find it out.”

“I’ll help.” Naruto said. “From now on…we are going to find out working together to figure it out.”

“You all will do fine.” Itachi said.

Shikamaru sighed loudly, hanging his head. “What…is your problem?” He shook his head before glaring at Itachi. “You are helping.”

“I can’t help-“

“You can!” Shikamaru snapped. “He liked you! He trusted you!”

“He did…but I couldn’t help him then…”

“But you can help him now.” Hinata said going up and holding his hands. “Neji…Neji is in danger. We need your help.”

“We need all the help we can get.” Naruto said.

Itachi looked at her before nodding.

Shikamaru nodded as well before standing up. “I have a long day tomorrow. Gaara is coming…I’ll be with Neji.”

“I’ll try to find out about the curse seal.” Hinata said.

“I guess it’s a plan.” Shikamaru said. “Let me know if you found anything.”

 Shikamaru sighed to himself before heading to the door. On one hand, he was happy to have more on his side though he hated dragging pregnant Hinata into this. But if it was to help Neji out, he would do his best. They would do their best.

* * *

 

Waking up was harder than usual and Shikamaru was not ready to start the day or the ‘mission’ that he was being assigned. The cheerful sight of his teammates were not helping.

“There you are.” Tenten said greeting him. She was standing with Temari but smiled at him happily. “Took you long enough.”

“Sorry…didn’t get much sleep.” Shikamaru said looking at Neji. He was standing by Lee who was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Gaara, should be on his way now.” Temari said looking at the sun before looking at Shikamaru. “What do you have planned?”

Shikamaru lifted his eyebrow. “Lunch, sights, the whole nine yard. But we have a last minute teammate joining us.”

“We do?” Lee asked. “Who?”

“Itachi.” Shikamaru said faking a yawn before looking sideways towards Neji.

The Hyuuga had a calm face but in his eyes, Shikamaru could see a flicker of annoyance beginning to come through before his eyes shifted behind Shikamaru. “Speak of the devil.” Shikamaru said, turning around to look at Itachi.

“Sorry to keep you all waiting.” Itachi said.

“No problem at all!” Lee said saluting to Itachi. “Gaara-k-sama, isn’t here yet anyway.”

“What is the agenda for the day anyway?” Tenten asked.

“I thought we would just wing it.” Shikamaru said.

“Wing it?” Itachi looked at him. “I hope that isn’t how you plan to do everything?”

“Better then not doing anything.” Shikamaru put his arms behind his head, looking back at Itachi. Though it didn’t get the outward reaction he would have liked, but Itachi seemed to have backed down, looking away instead. As much as he disliked Itachi for what he had done…he would get better use of Itachi as an ally then an enemy.

“What was that about?” Temari asked in Shikamaru’s ear.

With a sigh Shikamaru put his arms down and looked at Neji who seemed to be busy with his team to hear the exchange. “Nothing.”

“I’m not accepting that as an answer.” Temari said putting her hips. “Or the fact that you don’t have a plan for the Kazakaga.”

“This mission was just assigned to me yesterday.” Shikamaru pointed out.

“Not an hour ago.” Temari grabbed his ear and pulled him down to her level. “If you don’t have a plan, you will regret it.”

Shikamaru wasn’t quite sure why Temari was so in need for something to happen for her brother and he went through his head to make sure it wasn’t Gaara’s birthday. Then to make sure it wasn’t Kankuro’s…and Temari’s was a month ago…but…someone’s birthday was today. An idea began to form in his mind.

“We can play a game.”  Shikamaru said before Temari let go of his ear and the other’s turned to put their focus on him.

“A game?” Itachi asked. He didn’t seem too impressed with the idea at all but didn’t argue, at least waiting for Shikamaru to continue.

Shikamaru nodded. “Let’s not forget why Gaara is coming today.”

“It’s Kakashi’s birthday.” Tenten said. “All of the Kaga’s will be here tonight.”

“Is there a game that you wish to play during the festivities?” Lee asked.

“I can think of one.” Shikamaru said. He made sure he had everyone’s attention before finishing his idea. “The game is to find out what is under Kakashi’s mask.”

From the look on all of their faces, the idea was something that they were all considering. And Shikamaru smirked at the idea as he let it settle in. “So…what do you say?”

* * *

 

They waited for Gaara and Kankuro to arrive before they welcomed the two and heading to get something to eat; telling the two about their plans.

“Why can’t we just ask him to remove it?” Gaara asked.

“Yeah, besides who cares.” Kankuro said already digging into his ramen. “It’s just a face.”

“It’s not just a face.” Tenten said. “As long as I’ve known Kakashi-sensei, I’ve never seen his face. I don’t think anyone has! Don’t you want to see something that no one has seen before.”

“I still don’t understand why we can’t just ask.” Gaara said looking down at his food.

Shikamaru leaned back in his chair. “Naruto and his team tried that before…trust me, it’ll only disappoint you to just ask him. But that’s the point of the game.”

“What game?” Neji asked. “How do you suggest we do this? Attack our own Hokaga?”

“Well…as much as I think we are all capable ninja’s…I don’t think that will do us any good at going against the Hokaga, but I think in the end it’s all about how you want to do it.” He gathered eight chopsticks and produced a pen. “Let’s pick teams.”

 

The moment Neji pulled the chopstick from Shikamaru’s hand he knew he had fallen exactly into the male’s trap. He had been so busy actually wanting to play along with this game to find out what Kakashi’s face looked that, that he didn’t figure out that there was a reason for all of this.

To get himself and Itachi alone.

As he held out his own chopstick that had the number three on it to match Itachi’s. “What do we get for winning?” Tenten asked smiling from Temari to Shikamaru.

“Hmm, good question.” Shikamaru said leaning back in his seat. “Bragging rights for actually being one of the few people who actually know what Kakashi’s face looks like?”

Neji sat quietly, drowning out the other as they agreed how exclusive that could be and wondering who else could possibly know what Kakashi’s face looked like. He kept his eyes down casted, looking at his bowel of ramen, wondering how he would be able to escape from Itachi.

“Then it settled.” Shikamaru said with a yawn.

“I still think-“ Gaara began before being cut off by Lee.

“Then shall we start at the drop of this check?” Lee asked taking out money to pay the bill.  “Let’s go!” All at once, they all left leaving Neji and Itachi alone, sitting at the booth. Neither attempted to move, both knowing that this…game was not anything real...Just a set up. For this.

“Neji-“

“How was your mission?” Neji asked, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice. It was a low blow. Sakura had explained to him that Itachi’s mission had been and why he had done it but seeing the male was now just…hurt.

“A mission that could have waited.” Itachi said after a moment. “Just a second

Neji didn’t say anything at first before Itachi spoke again. “Let’s go somewhere alone.”

“No.” Neji said crossing his arms. He was acting like child and it felt fucking good. He had actually never been a child before and if he wanted to act like one now he sure as hell was going to do it.

“I’m sorry.”

Neji closed his eyes, for a moment wanting to block at Itachi. He stood up suddenly, throwing cash down before turning to leave. Of course Itachi followed, grabbing Neji’s arm.

“Let go of me!” Neji yelled gaining attention to those on the street. “You are making it worst…” Neji said silently.

Itachi eased up his grip, trailing his hand down to Neji’s hand. “I’m sorry.” Itachi said again.

They stayed there for a moment, Itachi holding his hand before Neji pulled it away. He felt sick to his stomach, standing before Itachi. But the longer he stood in front of Itachi his eyes began to tear up. He turned away, wanting to leave and Itachi put his hand on his back, leading him towards the training ground.

“I heard…you died.” Neji said as they walked. “I…thought you died.”

“I thought the same as well.” Itachi said. “Back from the dead…the two of us.” Neji nodded, rubbing his arm as Itachi continued. “Though…I don’t think some of us wanted that.”

“War…death of friends, family, teammates…I’m sure we all are waiting for the end.” Neji said.

“Some of us are hoping for it.”

Neji didn’t say anything, continuing to walk till the streets thinned out and they made their way to the training ground. A Jonin with their team were training and they found an isolated spot to be. “Are the all-seeing eyes blind in this location?” Itachi asked.

Neji crossed his arms, the only answer that it was the case. Itachi nodded his head before rolling his shoulders. “I must say Neji. Out of all of my time not knowing you I have heard so much about your fighting ability. I would be a fool if I didn’t challenge you to a spar.”

It wasn’t something Neji expected but he moved into position without a word. “And I would be a fool not to accept.”

“Don’t hold back.”

“I won’t.”

He had a lot of rage piled up and if Itachi would allow it, he would take it out on him.

* * *

 

He was a little rusty. While he had been training with Tokuma, Lee, and only on the rare occasion he won shogi against Shikamaru, he still was out of practice. But Itachi seemed to know, going easy on him. Any other time, Neji would feel annoyed at the idea but as he continued to push himself harder, he struggled to keep the right footing.

And as fireworks went off above Neji in the dark sky, he leaned forward, putting his hands on his knees panting.

“You shouldn’t push yourself so hard.” Itachi said. “You can still get hurt.”

Neji just chuckled, shaking his head before his legs gave out, Itachi there to catch him. “Neji-“

Neji cut him off, by leaning forward, smashing their lips together. Itachi grabbed Neji’s shoulder, pushing Neji back at arm’s length while the long hair male. “Neji-“

“It’s just like before.” Neji said chuckling. “Some people would be hurt to be rejected…I find it to be the best thing in the world.”

Itachi frowned, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Neji’s. “I should have gone after you.”

Neji clenched his eyes shut, putting his hands on Itachi’s chest. He gripped at the male’s shirt, fireworks going off around him. “I have to go home.”

Itachi just nodded, letting Neji who didn’t move right away before he stood up.

“Are you okay to walk?”

“If you walk me home, it would only make things difficult.” Neji said brushing himself off.

“This won’t last long. Shikamaru will stop it.”

Shikamaru. “Trust in Shikamaru.”

Neji closed his eyes before leaving Itachi.

* * *

 

“Neji.”

Neji looked up at Tokuma who walked towards him a soft smile on his mouth. “Tokuma, how are you?”

“Exhausted.” Tokuma said with a sigh. “Hanabi-san wanted to experience every inch of the festivities today…and yourself, I saw your peers running around…but I didn’t see you.”

“I was busy…” Neji spotted the look before he finished. “With Itachi.”

A dark look passed over Tokuma’s face but the older male frowned. “Hiashi is looking for you.”

“I’m sure.” Neji said walking towards his room but Tokuma stopped him.

“He doesn’t like you and Itachi.”

“Nothing is going on.” Neji said with a huff. “I’ve only been with him…”

“Neji…I know this is hard…but soon it’ll be all over.”

Neji looked back at Tokuma before frowning. “It was over…and then I came back.”

“You had to come back.” Tokuma said quietly. “It was the only option we had.”

With a frown, Neji turned back to look at Tokuma. “The only option…” He looked at Tokuma for a second before fully facing him. “Why did you let him bring me back to life?”

“Neji…we couldn’t let you die.”

We. We. Tokuma kept saying we…instead of him. “Who…who brought me back?”

Tokuma met his eyes before sighing. “We had to bring you back…I had to bring you back.”

Neji stumbled back as if he had been hit, and it almost felt like he had as he looked at Tokuma. “W-why…would you do this?” Neji asked put his hand on his heart and his other hand on the wall.

“Neji…you have to understand.”

“I-I was out…I-I got away…” Tears were beginning to pool into his eyes as he looked up at Tokuma.

“He likes you, he loves you-“

“He hurts me!” Neji yelled. “And you…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud. Tokuma…brought him back.

“It was for the sake of the clan.”

Neji could laugh at that and he took a few steps back away from his cousin. “The clan-“

“He doesn’t look at anyone else. He only looks at you.” Tokuma frowned. “You saw the way he looked at her.”

“Nineteen years!” Neji yelled. “I-I…was gone.”

“Neji…He’s getting older…You…just have to wait it out.”

Wait it out.

Neji stared at Tokuma before opening his mouth wanting to tell him how even while he laid in that hospital bed in that coma for five years but the words caught in his throat and his heart felt like it was being squeezed painfully in his chest that he blinked away the tears and turned away from Tokuma.

“Neji, Hiashi is-“

He didn’t listen, instead running away.

* * *

 

It was too late for visitors and Shikamaru almost ignored it. Whoever it was would go away and hopefully know better to think he would open the door at all but when he began to drift back to sleep, a loud bang had him in high alert and he reacted quickly.

He jumped out of bed, grabbing a kunai and hiding in the shadow, preparing for an attack. Someone coming from the front door was surprising but not unlikely. Whoever this idiot was, he would-

“Shikamaru.”

At the sound of Neji’s voice, he lowered the kunai and turned around to face the male just as he hurried over, wrapping his arms around Shikamaru’s neck and smashing their lips together.

Shikamaru stumbled back, dropping the kunai, surprised at the sudden kissing but he wrapped his arms around Neji’s waist holding him steady while the male kissed him hungrily.

“N-Neji, what are you doing?” Shikamaru asked pulling away.

“Making a choice.” Neji said pushing Shikamaru back onto his bed before he pulled off his Jonin vest and undoing his robe. “I want you.”

Shikamaru looked down Neji’s chest. Scars of battles that he had walked away from and the ones he almost didn’t. But in the moonlight Neji could see bite marks, hand grips, and hickies. He opened his mouth to say something but Neji straddled Shikamaru, gripping his shirt.

“Neji-“

“Please.” Neji panted. “You’re my choice.”

Shikamaru looked at Neji before grabbing the end of his own shirt and pulled it over his head before Neji’s lips were on his again and he was kissing back, pulling Neji closer. The kiss was filled with hunger and need.

Their tongues meet, brushing against each other as Neji slipped his hands down his side, pulling at his black pants to get them off. Shikamaru broke the kiss as Neji lifted himself up just a little to take off his own pants while Shikamaru unbuttoned his own pants, slipping them off while Neji stayed hovering over him. He was hard between their legs and beginning to drip pre-cum.

He settled back down onto Shikamaru, the younger male’s letting out a strained voice as Neji settled down against Shikamaru’s erection before he began to rock against it.

The pressure, the sight of Neji on top of him, it seemed to be a little unreal, but in the light coming from the moon outside, he could see scars all over Neji’s body. Not just battle scars that Shikamaru could quickly point as scars left from battles, but there were hand marks on his waist, a distinct bite mark around his left nipple and hickey’s on his collarbone.

When Neji stopped rocking on top of him he looked up to meet the Hyuuga’s eyes. Neji removed his hands from Shikamaru’s chest and began to cover his torso suddenly feeling self-conscious. He looked ready to bolt but Shikamaru sat up, kissing Neji’s neck before pushing against him, ushering him off his lap and onto his bed.

Laying back on the bed, Neji allowed Shikamaru to take his place between his legs, a familiar place for him to be on his back but instead of getting right to it as Hiashi was more likely to do, the male kissed his way down his body, kissing over old and new wounds till he made his way down to Neji’s erection. “What are you-“

He didn’t get to finish his sentence before Shikamaru’s mouth was over his erection and he found himself experiencing a pleasure he had never felt before. Shikamaru’s mouth, hot and wet, his tongue brushing and caressing the tip of his erection lovingly before he was swallowed down till he felt like he was going all the way down to the back of Shikamaru’s throat.

He couldn’t help the moan escaping him.

Shikamaru cast his eyes up, more pleased with himself at the sight of Neji’s flushed face and the moans he was struggling to keep in. He continued to bob his head before allowing Neji to slip out of his mouth, stroking him with his hand before he moved lower, sucking against his ball before getting to the main event.

Neji almost shouted as he felt Shikamaru press his tongue against his entrance. The younger male knew what he was doing and it was slowly driving him crazy. He spread his legs more, giving Shikamaru more room to eat him out while one of his hands continued to stroke his erection and the other massaged his balls, his thumb pressing against his perineum. He wasn’t going to last long.

“W-wait-“ Neji panted out struggling to keep his voice from cracking as Shikamaru’s hands played close attention to the head of his erection. His legs were shaking uncontrollably and while Shikamaru seemed to hear him, he removed his tongue from his entrance only to wrap his lips once again the head of his erection and a finger pressed against his entrance, pressing slowly into him.

Neji threw his head back, pushing back against Shikamaru’s fingers and pressed against his prostate, collapsing Neji’s resolve and he came crying out as his orgasm hit him.

He collapsed back onto the bed while Shikamaru moved to lay next to him. “Do you always react like that?”

“I’ve never had that done before.” Neji admitted through panted breaths. He took a deep breath before reaching over, grabbing Shikamaru’s erection, palming at it. Shikamaru took in a quick increase of breath.

“What do you want?” Neji and Shikamaru asked at the same time.

Neji looked at him confused, not sure why Shikamaru was asking him something like that. But Shikamaru pushed his hair out of his face. “This is your choice remember?” Shikamaru asked. “What do you want?”

He had never been asked that before. Instead, he looked at Shikamaru before moving to straddle him again. “I want to ride you.”

“Do you have a condom?” Shikamaru asked reaching into his draw to get lotion. It was all he had and it would have to do.

“I want you raw.”

Shikamaru was surprised to hear this and wanted to argue but Neji spit on his hand, stroking at Shikamaru’s erection before aligning himself to his own entrance. The younger male opened his mouth to say something but Neji was already settling himself down onto him.

Thanks to his earlier on slaughter, Neji was wet and relaxed and it was easier for Shikamaru to slip himself into Neji. It was better than he imagined it to be. The tight perfect embrace settled around him and he could imagine himself loss in it. Looking down at where he and Neji were now connect he couldn’t keep his breathing steady.

Once he was fully on Shikamaru he allowed himself to settle only for a moment before he began to roll his hips, his spent penis coming back to life on Shikamaru’s stomach. Shikamaru held his hips, loving the feeling of Neji’s squeezing around him as the male moved, panting and moaning above him. Shikamaru began to meet his thrust, thrusting up into Neji as the male slammed himself down.

Neji leaned forward, his hair falling over his shoulder; a sight that took Shikamaru’s breath away as he put his hand behind Neji’s head and brought him forward for a kiss. For a moment Neji pulled away, opening his eyes a look crossing over him before his eyes settled on Shikamaru’s and he relaxed, leaning down and meeting Shikamaru’s lips.

They moaned into each other’s mouths, panting as Neji began to pick up speed and Shikamaru was sure he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. He opened his mouth, wanting to warn Neji what was about to happen but Neji continued to move, sucking in Shikamaru’s bottom lip and bouncing back onto him before he slammed down onto his prostate and Shikamaru spilled inside of him.

Neji let out a pleading moan as he came himself, the familiar feeling of being filled sending him over the cliff of pleasure. Shikamaru held his hips tightly, rolling his hips into Neji as he came inside of Neji.

For a moment, the two of them stayed there, Neji panting over on top of him and Shikamaru allowed his hand to trail up his back. He could feel the scars of where Neji had been killed and he pressed against it.

“I didn’t get the chance to mourn for you.” Shikamaru said. “After my father…and you…ending the war seemed to be more important…I don’t…like showing emotion.”

Neji laid against before removing himself from on top of him, lying down next to him.  “I wish you could still mourn for me.”

They let the words lay heavy in the air.

* * *

 

The sun wasn’t up yet, but Neji was already dressed and ready to go. Shikamaru was asleep, looking peaceful and at complete rest, lying on his side. Sitting down, Neji brushed Shikamaru’s hair out of his face, running his finger over his ear before he moved forward. “Shikamaru?”

“Hmm?” Shikamaru asked, voice heavy with sleep.

Neji leaned closer, brushing his lips against his ear. “I’m falling for you.”

Shikamaru only made a noise to acknowledge that he heard before speaking. “I’ll catch you.”

Neji was sure he would, he rested his head against Shikamaru. “How come…you never forgot me?”

“How could I?” Shikamaru mumbled opening his eyes a little. “I love you.”

“After…all this time?” Neji asked.

Shikamaru sat up, looking at Neji. “Always.”

They leaned their heads against each other. Neji didn’t want to go…but he couldn’t stay and hoped Shikamaru understood that. He felt safe here…and wanted to fall in love with Shikamaru slowly and in his arms. “Be careful.” Shikamaru said.

Neji kissed him one last time before standing up and leaving. He rested against the door before heading home, his mind in the clouds. Even if…this was the last day of his life…he was happy that this happened at all. He always thought his only sexual experience would be with his own uncle and the idea of that stopped being disgusting after he had turned nine. It was just something that he would have to live with for the rest of his life…but now…this made his heart flutter.

He had never felt this way before and he thought about last night as much as he could. He was lost in his own thought that he didn’t notice how close he was home till he was by the gates.

“Where have you been?” Hiashi asked as soon as Neji stepped through the gates of the compound.

Neji looked at him for once not feeling overwhelmed at the sight of his uncle. He turned to him watch his uncle look up and down before asking again. “Where have you been?”

“Having sex.” Neji said, feeling a weight lift from his shoulder and he chuckled to himself, not able to keep the love sick smile off his face. “And it was fucking great-“

The back hand slap hurt but Neji expected as much. His hair was grabbed and he was dragged into the room.

* * *

 

“Did you find anything?” Shikamaru asked once he meet up with Hinata, Naruto, and Itachi. With a nod, Hinata pulled out the scroll unrolling it.

“This is the old curse seal…but…” She unrolled the rest, showing that the end was cut off. “How to undo it…it isn’t there.”

“Fuck.” Naruto said.

Shikamaru reached out and ran his hand over the tear. “This was torn out.”

“I wanted to ask father but he was not there.” Hinata said, rolling it back up.

“Don’t.” Itachi said.

When the girl looked at him with a hurt and worried look he took a breath before continuing. “We don’t know who it is doing this to your cousin. While we can’t rule out your father just yet, it would be best that we didn’t give anyone in your family information that could go to the person doing this.”

“Especially if it turned out to be someone in a high positon of power like Hiashi.” Shikamaru said before taking the scroll. “I’ll take this to Kakashi…but here on out I think you should keep your distance from this Hinata.”

“W-why?” Hinata asked.

“Your pregnant. This is your family. This is a stressful situation, I don’t think we should put strain on your body for the babies sake.”

Hinata put her hand on her stomach while Naruto wrapped his arm around her. The girl was crying and she leaned into her husband. “H-How can someone do this too Neji.”

“That’s what we are going to figure out.” Shikamaru said.

* * *

 

“You’re beautiful.” Hiashi said, looking down at Neji, the room filled with the sound of buzzing and gagged moans as he trailed his fingertips up Neji’s spread thigh.

The boy was tied and gagged before him. His wrist tied to his ankles and his thighs tied spread apart, hooked on either side of the closet Hiashi had set him in. The red robe trailing criss crossed over his pale skin sent a shiver through Hiashi as he used his other hand to press the vibrating dildo into Neji watching as his nephew arched his back and moaned around the gag.

“It’s might fault that you can’t keep these legs closed.” Hiashi said kissing the inside of Neji’s thigh watching him flinch at the contact. He licked up the sweat that gathered there before plucking against Neji’s tied erection. Two egg shaped dildo’s were strapped against the head of his leaking erection that stood against his stomach. “I should have known he would touch you the moment he saw you. That…traitorous Uchiha.”

Though he was speaking to his nephew the male had headphones on along with a blind fold covering his eyes. Hiashi sighed to himself, running one of his hands over Neji’s nipple, pinching it before standing it. “You’ve only done this too yourself. But don’t worry my precious Neji. I’ll remind you of my love for you…till you only one me.”

He stepped back out of the closet, closing the door before there was a knock on the door to his study. “Come in.”

He moved to sit at his desk while Tokuma came in. “Hiashi-sama.”

“Tokuma, how may I help you?”

Tokuma looked towards the closet, probably able to hear the buzzing but didn’t linger on it longer, clearing his throat before standing up straighter. “Hinata-sama was here.”

“Hinata? Is something wrong?”

It always amazed Tokuma could sound so worried about his daughter or Neji despite what he was doing to his own nephew. It only pushed more his delusion for his love for Neji. “No. She came looking for something.”

“What?” Hiashi asked, giving Tokuma his full attention.

Tokuma swallowed, feeling a tightness forming in his chest. The buzzing and muffled moans seemed so far yet so loud in his ears. “She went into the Hyuuga library.”

“For what?” Hiashi asked.

Tokuma opened his mouth, hoping Hiashi would understand. Him not saying was not him disobeying him…but him unable to do so. That she was looking for that. And had found exactly that.

After a few second, Hiashi stood up. “Oh…that.”

“Yes.” Tokuma said. “She took it with her.”

Hiashi nodded before walking over to the closet. He put his hand on the door before putting his hands behind his back. “Who has she been hanging around lately? The Nara boy? Or the Uchiha?”

“Uh…I am not sure.” Tokuma said.

“Someone is digging.” Hiashi said rubbing his hand against the door. “They want to know about things they do not understand.”

Tokuma decided to remain silent, not sure what to say as he watched Hiashi…grope a door.

“Tokuma. Go to your family. Love them, hold them, be there with them. You may have to be ready to leave them forever.”

Tokuma opened his mouth, not sure what Hiashi was referring too but he frowned, a pit in his stomach forming. “Yes Hiashi. I will leave.”

“No.” Hiashi said opening the closet door. Tokuma looked away quickly, not wanting to see but the sound of the pitiful moans send uneasy chill through him. “There is a small adjustment I must do with you, take off your shirt.”

Clenching his teeth, Tokuma took off his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took forever but OMG guys I graduated college! Yay! I can't believe I've been writing fanfiction for most of my school career. Anyway, here you go. It was hard for me to write Itachi, it always is for me, but I gave it a shot, let me know what you think of the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

_“Neji…I heard you were sick.”_

_Neji looked up at Tokuma, as the male settled beside him. Neji stared at his older cousin before nodding. “Yes…I was…sick…”_

_“You missed the Chuunin Exam haven’t you?”_

_Tightening his fist, Neji struggled not to lash out, instead taking a deep breath and nodding. “Yes…Gai sensei said we could participate in next year’s Chunnin Exam…”_

_They sat in silence for a moment before Tokuma sighed. “You…shouldn’t make him angry…you know how he is.”_

_Neji chuckled bitterly. “I know how he is…where are you when he comes to my bed at night? Now that I’m the one occupying his time, you’ve found yourself a wife…congratulations.”_

_He was rightfully angry. Before he was born, Tokuma was the victim of Hiashi’s affection. And at one point, while Neji was still young, they shared that affection, leaning on each other for support when Hiashi was too rough or when the pressure was getting to be too much. But now…_

_“He told me he wants to marry me…” Neji growled, his breathing picking up. “H-He…he wants to…marry me and I…”_

_He’ll never have a normal life. This was his life. Day after day being toyed with, being told how great he was sexually and used like some slut._

_“Neji…breath.”_

_“I-I can’t…” Neji struggled to breath, looking up at Tokuma with wide fearful eyes and the older Hyuuga turned to him, putting a hand on his chest and one on his stomach._

_“Breath in through your chest and out through you stomach. Focus on me Neji…focus on me.”_

_Neji struggled to do what Tokuma said, clutching onto the older male before he finally calmed down enough that Tokuma pulled him closer, holding him in his arms. “I…I can’t keep this up…alone…h-he’s going to kill me…”_

_“He would never do that.” Tokuma said holding Neji against his chest. “He loves you.”_

_That wasn’t what Neji wanted to hear, and he held onto Tokuma tightly, never wanting to leave the males arms._

_“Hiashi is thirty-nine,” Tokuma said softly against Neji’s hair, “In thirty more years…he won’t be able to do anything.”_

_Thirty years…thirty years…_

_“I won’t last that long…” Neji mumbled against Tokuma. “I might just kill myself before then…”_

* * *

 

Shikamaru wasn’t worried when he didn’t see Neji the next day. If anything, he was more disappointed and lonely at the idea of it. The night they had spent together laid heavy in his mind and the moment he saw Temari he knew he looked like a love sick puppy.

“Well, well, well. I’ve seen that face before. And since you aren’t coming in your pants right now I can only guess it has to do with your boyfriend.” Temari said smirking at him.

Kankuro laughed while Gaara gave them all a confused look. “Shikamaru-kun, you’re dating someone.”

“Don’t listen to your sister,” Shikamaru said with a sigh. “Let’s go to breakfast.”

 

He spent the morning with Temari, Tenten, Gaara, Lee, and Kankuro. They had a nice breakfast and the relaxed nature of the morning and the night before eased his worry of what he should be getting to the bottom of.

“So…how close are you and Neji are getting?” Tenten asked with a smile on her lips. “Are you taking this chance to do everything you wanted with him?”

“Uh…sure,” Shikamaru said not diving deep into what…he hoped Tenten wasn’t asking about his sex life.

Leave it to Temari to straight for the gut. “You are glowing? Did someone get lucky last night?”

Shikamaru sighed, rolling his eyes. “Maybe I just had a good night sleep, yesterday was exhausting don’t you think?”

Tenten giggled. “I’m sure it was.”

While Tenten and Temari laughed, Kankuro looked like he wanted to change the subject while Gaara ate silently. Lee, on the other hand, …looked rather determined.

“Shikamaru-kun. While I am sure your intentions are good for Neji-kun, I do hope you do treat him right. I don’t think Neji has ever dated anyone before.”

Shikamaru was sure of that too but he pushed away from the thoughts of what Neji was going through, wanting just for a moment to relax in this calm moment. “Let’s change the subject…”

Thankfully they did, and Shikamaru sat back to enjoy breakfast.

* * *

 

Though he had enjoyed breakfast with Temari and the others, he had to get back to business and heading towards the Hokaga office. Itachi was already there but he wasn’t alone. Though he expected Naruto he was surprised to see Hinata.

“Hinata. What are you-“

“You can’t push me away,” Hinata said standing strong. “This involves my family. I-I will get to the bottom of this.”

Behind her, Naruto pumped his fist before he joined his wife’s side, “That’s it Hinata!” Naruto kissed her cheek, her face lighting up in a bright shade of red.  “You better show him.”

“Hinata-“

“You can’t win this,” Itachi said keeping Shikamaru from speaking more. “If she insists on getting to the bottom of this, allow her.”

Shikamaru sighed. “Troublesome…let’s just go inside.”

They followed Itachi in, Shikamaru taking the end as they headed to the Hokaga’s office. Upon coming inside, Kakashi wasn’t alone. Sitting there with a lunch box between them was Kakashi and Iruka. Strapped to Iruka’s chest was a bundle that he softly brushes his hand up and down it’s back.

“Sorry for the interruption Hokaga-sama,” Itachi said.

“Iruka! Is that Yumiko?” Naruto asked excitedly.

Iruka smiled, putting down his chopsticks before taking a baby out of the bundle that had been strapped to his chest.

“Yes, it is,” Iruka said, smiling, “Would you like to hold her?”

Naruto and Hinata hurried over and Shikamaru moved closer to look as well. Sleeping, wrapped up in a blue blanket was a baby girl sleeping soundly.

“Hey baby,” Naruto cooed, taking the baby in his arms. Iruka helped him adjust her to hold her correctly before stepping back, watching the male hold his child. Both Naruto and Iruka looked like a proud father and Hinata and Kakashi looked on lovingly.

“Sorry to disturb your lunch,” Itachi said going right to the point, “But it is important.”

“I’m sure,” Kakashi said nodding, “Iruka, we have to cut our lunch short.”

“Important Hokaga business?” Iruka asked taking their daughter back from Naruto and Hinata. He took a deep breath before smiling at Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru. “I’m so happy to see all of you. All grown up.”

“Not too grown up,” Naruto said happily.

Iruka smiled before saying his goodbyes to everyone before the joyous air left with him. Kakashi sighed. “Please tell me you have this solved.”

“No,” Shikamaru said. “But we know why Neji can’t tell us.”

“Possibly why no one in the family can.”

Hinata stepped forward, handing the scroll to Kakashi. “This jutsu is the one being used to keep Neji from talking.”

“You Hyuuga’s and your secrets. I’m not sure if I should be impressed or concerned.” He unrolled the scroll, reading it over before getting to the end.

“That is how to undo it,” Hinata said, “But it’s missing. Someone tore it off.”

Kakashi just hummed at the notice. “Where is Neji now?”

“A-at home?” Hinata asked. “We should get him out.”

“He can stay with us, or Shikamaru,” Naruto said.

“Taking him out may make things worse,” Itachi spoke softly and evenly, “Or at least make whoever is doing this for sure know we are on their case.”

Kakashi sighed, rolling up the scroll. “Hinata, is it easy to tell who may have this seal on them?”

“It’s not visible once it’s put on,” the pregnant women frowned, “The only way to know is to ask them questions and see their response.”

“Just keep getting better,” Kakashi said with a sigh.

“Why Neji?” Naruto asked. “How come…we never noticed?”

“Neji didn’t want you to know,” Itachi confirmed, “Some reason, he stopped asking for help and decided to take it.”

“How old was he when he came to you?” Kakashi asked.

Itachi frowned, “I can’t say for sure. Maybe seven or eight.”

Shikamaru crossed his arms. “Why did he come to you anyway? Did you know Neji?”

“The Hyuuga’s and the Uchiha’s were very close. I met Neji for the first time when Hinata was just born and ever birthday there after until I left the village.” Itachi said.

“Birthday…” Hinata mumbled, getting their attention.

“What is it?” Naruto asked.

“I remember after Neji’s father’s death, during my fourth birthday…father punished him for something. He was sent to his room early.”

Itachi hummed, nodding his head. “I remember that. Hyuuga-san did not seem pleased to see me and Neji together. After Neji had said something, Hiashi sent him to his room.”

“What did he say?” Shikamaru asked.

“I can read lips, but his back was facing me, so I couldn’t see.” Itachi stopped talking, seemingly rolling something in his head. Hinata caught onto it.

“W-what is it?” Hinata asked fearing the worst.

“Whatever he said, it completely melted away Hiashi’s anger. He told Neji to go to his room after that. I approached to say sorry, but Hiashi warned me to stay away from Neji.”

“What did Hiashi do after Neji went to bed?”

“He stayed at the party,” Itachi said before letting out a sigh, “Though I didn’t stay much longer after that...so I can’t say how long he did…”

Hinata nodded. “Father helped me open presents. I remembered that I got a gift from Neji but he wasn’t there for me to thank him.”

“You kept in contact with Neji?” Kakashi asked looking at Itachi.

“I had been prepared to avoid Neji like Hiashi requested, but Neji came searching for me. I didn’t push him away, instead of allowing Neji to do what he wished. But he never stayed long. Someone was near to tell him to come home without coming close. I never found out who.”

Kakashi sighed. “From here on out, everyone in the Hyuuga family is possibly involved.”

Hinata didn’t seem to like that idea but nodded none the less. “Give Neji the option to stay with you, or find his own place. If someone tries to keep him, tell me who. Do it in an open area so many people can hear.”

“We will have dinner with Father at the end of the month, many of our family members will be there…” Hinata said.

“We’ll pose the question,” Naruto said confidently.

“What about the seal,” Shikamaru asked.

“Every seal can be broken. I will just need to request the aid of someone to help. But until then, wait.”

Shikamaru didn’t like that…but he agreed none the less.

* * *

 

While he was disappointed that he didn’t get to see Neji that day, he didn’t worry. He didn’t worry the next day…or the day after that, but it was beginning to grow as days turned into a week and there was no sign of him.

He tried to keep his panic under control as he made it to the Hyuuga compound where two Hyuuga’s stood at the door.

“I’m looking for Neji.”

“He’s busy.” The one to Shikamaru’s left said dismissively.

That isn’t what he wanted to hear. He stared at the two of them, before straightening up. “I’m here on the Hokaga’s order, I need to see Neji.”

The one on the right chuckled. “You gotta do better than that sorry ass lie.”

“Who says it’s a lie?”

Shikamaru turned to look at Kakashi who was walking along as if he wasn’t the Hokaga. He stood next to Kakashi look unimpressed by the two guards. “We need to see Neji.”

Both of the Hyuuga’s hesitated before leading them inside. They took them to a sitting room, stating that they would get Neji and to wait here. Once they left, Shikamaru looked at Kakashi.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to see Neji.” Kakashi said, “You aren’t the only one who has noticed the lack of Neji around.”

 Shikamaru looked Kakashi over before looking towards the door as it slid open. As he expected to see Neji, he was surprised and disappointed to see Hanabi.

“Hokaga-sama! Shikamaru.” She came into the room happily, smiling bright and carefree. “What are you doing here?”

“We’re…here to see Neji,” Kakashi said smiling behind his mask. “Where is he?”

Hanabi chuckled nervously, knocking her fist against her head. “Sorry…I-I was supposed to come tell you on Monday that Neji’s sick.”

“Sick?” Shikamaru wasn’t buying it, but as far as he could tell, Hanabi truly believed it.

She nodded, putting her hands behind her back, rocking back side to side. “It’s my fault. Neji was helping me train in the train ground by the lake and he fell in. He caught a cold, you can go see him…but he’s sleeping so don’t wake him up.”

“If it isn’t too much trouble,” Kakashi said standing up.

Hanabi nodded, putting a finger to her lip. “Father doesn’t want anyone to disturb him, but since it’s Hokaga-sama and Shikamaru…I’m sure it’s okay.”

She lead them through the compound, heading towards Neji’s room. “Dad’s worried sick about Neji. He told me that those brought back from the dead using that jutsu often have weaker immune systems. I’m in so much trouble for just letting Neji fall and not helping him…but it was so funny. He looked like a sick puppy.”

She had a cruel sense of humor. They made it to Neji’s room and Hanabi began to knock before Kakashi stopped her. “If Neji’s asleep, it’s best not to wake him.”

“Oh…right,” She chuckled before sliding the door open.

Shikamaru didn’t have to step in to smell the sick air. He stayed in the hall, peering inside as he spotted Neji lying in bed. He was flushed and sweating with a wash cloth on his forehead. Kakashi stepped inside, kneeling down beside Neji and lightly touching him. “He hasn’t been to see Tsunade…”

“Tokuma takes care of Neji,” Hanabi reassures quietly. Shikamaru looked at her as she spoke fondly of the man. “Tokuma is the best medical ninja we have in the family…I mean he’s not as good as Tsunade he said that Neji just has the flu-“

“And that he shouldn’t be disturbed.”

Shikamaru looked past Hanabi to look at said Hyuuga who was walking towards them, from down the hall. Hanabi bit her lip hurrying over. “I know…I know…but it’s Hokaga-sama and Shikamaru.  I mean…I can say no to Shikamaru…but, not the Hokaga.”

Kakashi took this moment to step out of the room, sliding it shut. “I just wanted to check up on him. I wanted to give Neji good news but when I didn’t see him around this week I got a little worried. We only just got him back, I wouldn’t want to lose him again.”

Tokuma smiled softly, “Yes…this flu came out of nowhere…Neji has been training hard to get himself back to his regular weight and build but pushing his body too hard only hurts him.” Tokuma moved to slide the door open, peeking inside before shutting the door again. “While I wish Neji was better so you could see him, he will be very busy the next few weeks.”

“Oh?” Kakashi looked at Tokuma curiously. “And why is that?”

“Daddy is going to train Neji and I,” Hanabi said. “Neji is working himself too hard and Daddy thinks it best that he trained Neji in ways to build his strength up.”

“The best person to teach a Hyuuga is a Hyuuga,” Tokuma said smiling at Hanabi who chuckled as if it was an inside joke.

Shikamaru couldn’t help but feel a little sick to his stomach. It sounded like Neji was going to be stuck here…for ‘training’ and he was sure it wasn’t going to be regular training.

“And here I thought, Neji was fully ready for the next step,” Kakashi spoke before Shikamaru could say anything. “I suppose I will have to wait…”

“What’s the news anyway?” Hanabi asked.

“It’s a secret,” Kakashi said winking at her. “I suppose we should let Neji rest.”

“I’ll walk you out,” Hanabi said.

Hanabi lead them back to the front, talking excitedly about how she couldn’t wait to start training and hoped that Neji would get better soon. “Oh! That reminds me!” Hanabi said looking at Shikamaru. “Neji wanted me to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Shikamaru asked, curious at what Neji might have said.

“He said that he told him about you two!” Hanabi said with a bright smile.

Shikamaru blinked, turning to fully face him. “Told who?”

“He said you would know, but I’m so happy for you guys! It’s about time right?”

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head and shyly said goodbye to Hanabi as he walked away with Kakashi.

“Do you think Neji is really sick?” Shikamaru asked once they were far enough away.

“He looked sick…I’m more worried about what will happen when he gets better.”

Shikamaru was too. “We should ask Hinata to sit in.”

“No,” Kakashi said. “We still don’t know who it is…We need solid proof of who it is…Besides…I don’t want Hinata involved in this…she already is involved too much.”

Shikamaru couldn’t help but laugh a little. “If you want her to back off…you should tell her yourself. She is involved and is determined to stay involved. Also…it might help to have someone in the family.”

Kakashi sighed. “I guess you're right…We can’t give whoever this is reason to suspect that we are on their tail…”

Shikamaru nodded, completely agreeing.

* * *

 

Tokuma watched as Hanabi lead Shikamaru and Kakashi away before releasing the genjutsu that surrounded Neji’s room. The sound reached his ear of half gasping moans and skin slapping against skin and Hiashi roughly speaking to Neji.

Tokuma slid the door opened just a little to peek inside.

Neji was on his back, with Hiashi slamming into him between his thighs.

“You tightened up when Kakashi was standing over us…” Hiashi said between gasp. “You want an audience to see you letting me in so easily.”

Neji just panted, trying his best to hold back moans that slipped past his slightly opened mouth. He turned his head slightly to meet Tokuma’s eyes before he averted them, a shameful blush high on his cheeks.

For Neji’s sake…he closed the door. The scenario had been something before…he remembered once before…Hiashi had given Tokuma the choice of joining or watching and he felt sick to his stomach as he had sat back and watched young Neji being pounded into.

Even now…he felt sick…but was pleased to know…that it would soon be over.

He put his hand on his chest. Thinking about what was to come at the Hyuuga dinner at the end of the month…he wondered if Neji felt this same peace when he allowed those wood spikes to pierce him.

He reactivated the genjutsu before leaving, wanting to spend the last few weeks with his family.

* * *

 

It had been a stressful month for Shikamaru and Hinata could tell every time she met up with him. Tonight was the dinner and would be the rest time she would see Neji in a month.

“Do you think…he’s okay?” Hinata asked quietly to Naruto.

He squeezed her hand, kissing her softly on the forehead. “I’m sure he’s okay…”

They were waiting in the dining room for the rest of the family who would be attending this dinner to arrive. Though Hinata only wanted to see one person.

“Neji,” Naruto said, sounding a little breathless.

Hinata looked up, her eyes widen at the sight of Neji. She was seeing him in a different light. Though not having seen him for most of the month, he looked completely fine, but Hinata could spot little things. The way he avoided Hanabi’s touch, how he settled in the first chair closest to the door and away from everyone. But from who, Hinata couldn’t tell. “Neji, we haven’t seen you around.” Naruto said with a forced smile. He was clenching his fist, trying his hardest not to attack…whoever in hopes to end this. Hinata grabbed his hand.

“I have been training with uncle and Hanabi.”

“He’s so rusty,” Hanabi said laughing. “I beat Neji like so many times.”

Neji rolled his eyes. “So many times, you only did it twice teased.”

Hanabi laughed, quickly standing up and moving to take the seat next to Neji, beginning to argue with him. Tokuma who was going to sit there looked hurt, but moved to sit at Hanabi’s abandoned seat by Hiashi.

Hinata wanted to take in the sight of Neji and Hanabi bonding. They hadn’t much when Neji was alive but they seemed closer than ever. But right, now she took note to Tokuma’s reaction. As far as she could remember, Tokuma and Neji at one point had been close…but now…she wasn’t. Neji had avoided him when he had come in and didn’t want the male to sit next to him. Was it…Tokuma who was doing this to Neji?

“Hinata are you okay?”

Hinata looked up at Hiashi who was calling her and she nodded, a smile on her face. “Y-Yes. I’m fine. Let’s eat.”

She didn’t want to rush it. They settled into their meal slowly, light conversation happening around the table but Hinata didn’t have much of an appetite. She pushed around her food and gave Neji glances here and there before she couldn’t keep herself from staying silent.

“Neji, are you staying here?” Hinata asked.

Naruto took the cue with a smile that looked effortlessly real. “Yeah! You can get your own place now.”

Hanabi smiled. “That would be so cool!” Hanabi said. “We could go house shopping and furniture shopping! It’ll be so cool!”

“That is a good idea,” Hiashi said smiling. “Though I can’t say I don’t enjoy your presence here, you should move if you like.”

Hinata watched for reactions around the table and felt…sick. It seemed like, besides them, no one else was fond of this plan, not even Neji who looked from Naruto to Hiashi before meeting Hinata’s eyes. There was something in them that he quickly covered up before speaking. “Till I gain my strength, I should stay here. Hiashi-sama’s training can help me get back to the shape I was.”

A tension was lifted, and Hinata noticed Tokuma let out a breath he was holding. The rest of dinner went by smoothly as Hinata had hoped, but she still looked nervously at Neji who was listening to Hanabi excitedly. The table was engulfed in conversation and it only seemed to Hinata and Naruto were the ones who were uncomfortable.

“Uh…” Naruto cleared his throat. “Where is the bathroom? This place is so big, I always get lost.” He chuckled good naturally before looking at Neji. “Mind showing me?”

“Come this way,” Neji said standing up. Hinata watched as the two left, question about why how…normal this all seemed. She wanted nothing more than the rumors of what was happening not to be true.

* * *

 

“Neji, how are you?” Naruto asked, “We haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I have been training, like I said before,” Neji said as cold and off putting as always. “I’ve let you surpass me, I have to close the gap.”

Naruto smiled, slapping Neji on the back and not catching the way Neji winced at the contact. “Neji! We should train together! I gotta show you all my new moves!”

He flexed slapping his hand against his arm muscle and Neji gave him a small smile. “I hope you don’t take that show boat personality to the Hokaga office. Modesty is the best quality some can have.”

Chuckling softly, Naruto scratched his cheek. “It’s…really close to happening huh…it was only like yesterday we were fighting at the Chuunin Exam.”

Neji hummed lightly, stopping in front of the bathroom as he nodded. “Yes…that does seem so long ago.”

Naruto looked at Neji, roaming his eyes over Neji and wondering…where had he been for most of the months. Was he really training? He looked completely fine in every way, if not a little tired, but that could be from training.

“N-Neji…Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Neji said meeting Naruto’s eyes. There was something in them Naruto had never seen before but was quickly covered up as Neji closed his eyes. “Don’t you need to go to the bathroom?”

“Oh right!” Naruto laughed loudly before he headed into the bathroom.

Neji let out a sigh as Naruto disappeared. The air getting a little bit more clear now that Naruto was gone with his gaze. He felt Naruto and Hinata looking at him all night through dinner, wondering where he had been for this whole month and Neji couldn’t imagine they really wanted to know.

Just thinking about the ‘punishment’ Hiashi had given him for cheating had been relentless, and in between actually training alongside Hanabi and Hiashi, with said male actually groping him when his easily distractable daughter wasn’t looking. It was exhausting and he leaned against the wall before he heard someone approaching.

He looked over at Tokuma who was heading towards him. “Tokuma, is dinner over?”

“No,” Tokuma said giving Neji a love sick look Neji had never seen on the male. “But I can’t stand being away from you?”

“What?” Neji asked unsure of what Tokuma was saying until the male was on him, pressing him against the wall and gripping at his waist and hips. “T-Tokuma, what are you doing?”

Tokuma placed his face against Neji’s neck before spinning him around, pressing his face first into the wall. “Naruto was staring at you. He can tell, what a hungry slut you are?”

Neji gasped, feeling Tokuma trying to get his pants off but he grabbed at his hands. “Stop it, Naruto is-“

“What? Don’t want Naruto to hear you getting fucked by your love?”

For a second, Neji wasn’t sure where this was all coming from. Tokuma never acted like this. He would never do this…but it suddenly seemed as if he was just like Hiashi. It slowly dawned on Neji why and he struggled more to push him away. “Not here…please not-“

“So let’s train tomo-“

Neji looked back with wide eyes and Naruto stepped out of the bathroom a bright smile that dropped quickly at the scene before the door. “Na-” Neji began but it was already too late.

Naruto pulled Tokuma off of Neji, slamming him down onto the ground and beginning to punch him. “Naruto! Naruto stop!” Neji tried to pull Naruto off but the male was not only bigger than him but stronger as well and he easily ignored Neji’s attempt and continued to have at it with Tokuma.

“Naruto!” Hinata screamed, gaining both of their attention. Naruto stopped and Neji turned to look at her, horror on her face. Behind her was most of their family, coming to check the commotion and Neji spotted Hiashi in the crowd.

It all was becoming clear. “N-No…” Neji mumbled as Naruto spoke.

“This sick fuck is the one who has been molesting Neji.”

Neji felt a cold sweat run over him as he looked at Tokuma.

* * *

 

“Something about this doesn’t add up,” Shikamaru sighed looking through the two-way mirror at Tokuma. The Hyuuga was sitting calmly in an interrogation room, blinking slowly in some sort of a daze. He looked completely calm for someone who had just been caught molesting a relative.

Shikamaru turned his head to look at the room across from Tokuma, where Neji was waiting. The prodigy was pacing in the room, looking like a distressed caged animal more than a victim.

“What do you mean doesn’t add up?” Naruto barked grabbing Shikamaru’s attention. “I saw him! That sicko was trying to fuck Neji into the wall!”

“Naruto!” Hinata snapped, disgusted by his vulgarity. Itachi made a silent face at the image while Shikamaru looked back at Tokuma. He stepped towards the glass, crossing his arms.

“But he got caught…he’s been doing this to Neji for years…and suddenly he decides to try something like this with you in the next room?”

“It’s sloppy,” Itachi pointed out. “But possibly, Neji being out of commission for so long has caused him to get reckless in his…disturbing desires for Neji.”

That was possible. But still…something about this just seemed wrong. “Hinata…how are Neji and Tokuma? What is their relationship?”

Hinata put her hands on her stomach as she thought it over. “Neji and Tokuma get along very well. They’ve always been very close.”

“How close?” Shikamaru turned to face her, wanting to know.

She was blinking away tears but looked at him strongly. “T-They…They are very close…M-Maybe too close…”

She sounded unsure and afraid, not wanting to believe what had happened at dinner and also beginning to question the relationship between the two.

Shikamaru looked at Neji who had finally settled. “Are you ready?”

Ibiki nodded his head from the corner of the room before looking at Anko who did the same. She headed into Neji’s room while Ibiki headed into Tokuma.

Shikamaru wasn’t sure who he wanted to watch first but found himself looking at Neji.

“Where is Tokuma?” Neji asked as soon as Anko came into the room.

“Relax, he’s fine,” She reassured, sitting down. “You don’t have to worry about him anymore, you're safe.”

Neji shook his head, “I want to see him.”

She licked her lips before leaning forward, reaching Neji’s hand. “Neji, you don’t have to worry about him anymore…what he’s doing to you…”

Neji pulled away, standing up and shaking his head as he moved away from him. “No. I need to see him.”

“Neji, calm down.” Anko stood up as well. “We only want to help.”

“Help? You’re making it worst!” Neji snapped. Neji looked towards the mirror before going over, banging his hand against it. “Tell him I’ll stop! Tell him I’ll be good! Just don’t do this! Please don’t do this!”

“Why is he saying that?” Hinata asked.

Shikamaru wasn’t sure but he turned to look at Tokuma. “Why did you do it?” Ibiki asked. “People your own age, not from your family, not good enough for you?”

Tokuma just chuckled. “You don’t get it…you’ll never get it. What Neji and I have…it’s destined. He wanted it…”

“Destined huh…how long have you been doing this?” Ibiki asked, leaning back. “I mean…he’s a good looking guy, but I can’t imagine he looked so good when he was younger.”

Tokuma laughed, almost sounding insane. “He was so beautiful when he was younger. So pure…so innocent…so soft…” Although he was saying this…something inside his eyes looked horrified. “He’s nothing but a wanting slut now.”

“Wanting slut?” Ibiki blinked looking at him. “What do you mean?”

“Neji is needy. Can’t you hear him? Even now, he wants to protect the man he loves.”

“Shikamaru!”

Shikamaru turned his head away from Tokuma to Neji who had his Byakugan activated and looking straight at him. “Stop this! You have to stop this! You’re making a mistake.”

“I’m making a mistake? Is this who is doing this or not?”

Neji opened his mouth to speak but stopped short, putting a hand on his chest and looking pained to say anymore. He banged his hand against the mirror beginning to pace again while Anko tried to calm him.

Shikamaru watched him for a moment before turning back to Tokuma.

“You don’t seem to be worried about holding anything back?” Ibiki asked. “No shame anymore.”

“Shame? Why would I have shame for showing my love? While Konoha doesn’t understand what this means to us, I understand Neji will do me no harm. He loves me.”

“You’re sick.” Ibiki pointed out. “Right now, Neji is telling us all of the sick twisted things you have done.”

“Sick things? Everything I’ve done Neji has loved and begged for it.”

“Shikamaru, please, let me speak to him,” Neji said banging against the wall. “Please, you have this all wrong!?”

Shikamaru bit his lip before sighing. “Shit…” He opened the door letting Neji out and allowing him to head over to Ibiki and Tokuma.

“Tokuma!” Neji said opening the door as he rushed in and Tokuma looked up, his eyes glossing over and a warm, loving smile coming across his face.

“Neji, my beloved.”

Shikamaru watched as Neji froze his whole demeanor changes. He stood in the door way, seemingly fixed to that spot he rushed forward and before either Ibiki and Shikamaru could stop him he slammed his hand into Tokuma’s chest, the feel of the sudden spark of chakra filling the air.

Shikamaru couldn’t hold back the shock as Tokuma coughed up blood before falling dead in Neji’s arms.

“Ne-“

“No! No! No!” Neji screamed, voice dripping with angst and regret. The Hyuga cradled the older Hyuga in his arms, rocking back and forth as tears began to pool in his eyes. Shikamaru could hear Neji mumbled to himself and as he got closer, he could hear what he was saying.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Neji was shaking as he held Tokuma’s dead body and Shikamaru was speechless.

* * *

 

They had to pull Neji away from Tokuma and it took Naruto, Ibiki, and Itachi to do it. Hiashi had been waiting with Hanabi in the reception area and they had taken Neji home with Hinata following. He was exhausted from everything and wanted nothing more than to sleep but he knew he couldn’t.

He allowed Hanabi and Hinata to dot on him but didn’t say much, he could still feel the weight of Tokuma in his arms and he struggled to hold back tears. It took Hiashi convince Hanabi and Hinata to allow Neji to sleep and after waiting to make sure the sisters were gone or distracted, he headed to Hiashi’s room, who was waiting for him.

“Neji…you should be in bed,” Hiashi said not looking at him. He was standing by the window, his back to Neji with his arms behind his back and Neji knees gave out.

“I’m sorry.” Neji sobbed, hanging his head. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? Have you done something wrong?”

Neji hated these games, but he didn’t bother to argue it. Instead, he crawled over to Hiashi, pressing himself against Hiashi, wrapping his arms around his legs and moving his head to nuzzle at Hiashi’s crotch. He wasn’t sure what had done it, but Hiashi was already hard between his legs.

“I won’t speak to him again. I won’t cheat on you again. I’ll never sleep with anyone but you.” Neji sobbed against Hiashi, beginning to willingly mouth against his erection. Hiashi hand rested on his head, threading his fingers through his hair and lightly petting him.

“I didn’t want to do that Neji,” Hiashi said helping Neji by taking himself out of his pants. Neji wrapped his lips around it eagerly, beginning to bob his head while Hiashi continued to speak. “But you know, you had to be punished.”

Neji nodded, swallowing down Hiashi.

“Tokuma will be greatly missed. Before…you came into my life, Tokuma was here at my feet. But as usual, you have surpassed even the best.” Hiashi said beginning to pant. “Don’t worry my beloved, I only modified the curse on you so when he calls you that you would act so violently, so you have no fear on attacking me, my beautiful husband.”

Neji let Hiashi slip out of his mouth and placed a kiss on the head of his penis. “P-please…show me your love…please fuck your husband…” Neji begged, tears pooling in his eyes. Hiashi stared down at his nephew before pushing him back onto the floor.

“Undress…slowly.”

Neji wasted no time taking off the flask jacket and beginning to take off his clothes.

Hiashi was 50 years old…

Twenty years from now…If Neji was lucky he will be too useless to do any of this…If not…he would have to possibly wait thirty…

Thirty more years…of this…

Neji could already tell…he won’t be able to make it…


	7. Chapter 7

_“Do you ever think about drowning?”_

_Tokuma looked over at Neji, wiping sweat from his forehead as he watched the boy step lightly into the lake they were training by. Neji kicked some water before pushing some hair back. “Is it painful?”_

_“It’s not,” Tokuma said standing up, walking towards the younger male. Neji turned his head to look at him. His eyes trailed over to the younger male’s neck where there was clear as day love bite…probably the reason Neji wasn’t training with his team instead of asking Tokuma._

_Neji covered his neck over the hickey, turning away, looking down at his toes in the clear blue water. “Once you inhale enough water it’s pretty calming once the panic subsides.” Tokuma continued._

_Neji looked at him questionably. “Have you almost drowned before?”_

_“I slipped in the bath.” Tokuma offered, though they both knew the unlikelihood of that. “Though when I came up for air, coughing it all up really hurts.”_

_“I guess next time don’t come up,” Neji said looking back at his feet._

_Tokuma watched Neji sadly, reaching out and grabbing Neji’s hand, turning it over his hand to look at the inside of his wrist. They were clear on his left wrist but his right arm was wrapped in bandages, keeping any cuts clear from view. Tokuma tightened his hand around Neji. “Don’t do it.”_

_“Don’t do what?” Neji asked pulling away. “I wouldn’t be doing anything any of the others have tried.”_

_“Don’t,” Tokuma demanded, feeling like he was talking to a child…and it occurred to him that he was._

_Neji yanked his hand away but didn’t leave, instead of continuing to look into the water before walking deeper into the lake. Tokuma wanted nothing more than to grab Neji to stop him, but instead, he continued to stand on the shore, trying to not bite his lip as he watched Neji go under and letting out a sad sigh when Neji slowly surfaced, hair plastered to his face and back._

_He could tell. Neji was giving up…he just needed him to hang on a little while longer._

_Later that night, he heard from another that Hiashi had found Neji, hanging in his closet. Regrettably, he had gotten to his nephew just in time._

* * *

 Kakashi was on his way and Neji was taken home by Hiashi and Hinata, but they left someone behind. Someone, Shikamaru did not want to speak to, feeling more than half responsible for Tokuma’s death.

“Go talk to her,” Ibiki growled, clearly upset about what had happened here. “Explain to her why you are making her a widow with two kids.”

Shikamaru ignored his cold told and went to Tokuma’s wife, Ayumi. She was sitting calmly in the waiting room, watching impassively as they medic team took her husband’s body away. Shikamaru approached slowly, not sure what to say but she spotted him and stood up, walking towards him.

“They told me someone would tell me what happened.” She said softly. She was a beautiful woman but her eyes seemed clear and not filled with tears or grief. Instead, if Shikamaru didn’t know any better, he would see relief and a weight off of her shoulder.

“Yes…” Shikamaru said looking down at his feet. He wasn’t really sure how to say this and once again, she came to his rescue, grabbing his arm and giving him a warm smile.

“It’s okay.” She said softly. “Tokuma made his peace days ago…I’m happy he’s in a better place.”

Shikamaru looked at her, meeting her soft brown eyes. “How long have you been married to Tokuma?”

She laughed softly. “I guess it seems I’m being cold about my husband’s death…but we’ve said our goodbyes to him.”

“It sounds like you knew he was going to die,” Shikamaru said looking at her.

She looked back reaching out and grabbing his hand. “Are you…Neji-kun’s friend?”

“Uh…yes?” Wondering what this was about as she moved to dig into her bag. He wanted to test the water. “Did Tokuma tell you that we…slept together?”

She looked surprised. “You slept with Neji!?”

Hanabi had said that Neji had told him that they slept together...it could just be possible that Tokuma didn’t share that with his wife…but he was beginning to doubt that Tokuma was at all the man doing this to Neji.

“Here,” She held out a diary, allowing Shikamaru to take it from her hand. “Tokuma spoke of a friend who wasn’t Uchiha-san trying to help Neji. He wanted me to give this to you, though you shouldn’t expect much.”

Shikamaru flipped it open, flipping through the pages. It was a diary with some of the pages filled with elegant handwriting and others pages were scratched out with black markers. “The answer isn’t in there…but he hopes it helps you somehow.”

Shikamaru closed it before looking at her with a frown. “You aren’t part of the Hyuuga family…but it would be too easy for me to think you aren’t affected by the same thing Neji is.”

“It’s a family tradition.” She said, her lip twitching a little. A pained look crossed her face and Shikamaru looked down at her chest, wondering how many people had the curse seal. “I hope you watch over Neji.”

She bowed to him before leaving him in the hall. Shikamaru watched her before opening the diary. It was Tokuma’s, dated back before the war and even further and from what Shikamaru calculated in his head, it seemed that Tokuma started the diary when he was fifteen. Most of the first pages were just about his day and training but he sat down as he caught sight of something before the pages began to be scratched out. The beginning of the entry was normal but something was scrawled quickly at the bottom of the page.

**_I didn’t mean to. I didn’t mean to walk in on them. Hiashi-sama…I don’t think he saw me…but I think Hizashi did. I don’t know what to do. How could you do that to your younger twin?_ **

“Shikamaru.”

Shikamaru looked up from the diary to look at Ibiki, his eyes still wide from what he had just read. “Get in here and look at this.”

He was still a little shell shock at what he had heard and was unsure of what to do, but he closed the book, planning to come back to it. What the heck did that mean?

* * *

“What happened?” Kakashi asked as soon as he entered the room.

Shikamaru wasn’t really sure himself, but he didn’t bother looking away from the monitor, tapping the left arrow key to rewind the video.

“Tokuma is dead,” Ibiki growled, not pleased at all and probably blaming all of it on Shikamaru. Though he didn’t blame him. He shouldn’t have let Neji go in there…but something about this didn’t seem right at all. “Neji killed him.”

“Neji?” Kakashi asked. “Shikamaru…how did this happen?”

With a sigh, Shikamaru sat back. “I messed up…I…he asked me to let him see Tokuma…and I did.”

“His feelings for Neji clouded his vision. He shouldn’t be investigating this anymore.” Ibiki snapped.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “As if you can do better.”

“Shikamaru.” Kakashi bringing them back to his attention. “What happened?”

With a sigh, Shikamaru moved aside. “Neji attacked Tokuma as soon as he saw him…but I don’t think it was his own free will.”

“What makes you say that?” Kakashi asked crossing his arms and looking at the monitor.

“Neji is completely fine, up to this point,” Shikamaru said point at the screen, “Tokuma calls him beloved and Neji’s demeanor completely changes.”

From the camera angle the door was in view and when Neji entered eyes wide and alert, Tokuma spoke and Neji’s body froze. His shoulders sinking a little and his eyes getting distant before he raced forward and killing Tokuma. As soon as it was over, Neji seemed to go back to normal before he collapsed in tears, regretting what had just happened.

Shikamaru put his head in his hands as he let out a heavy sigh. “I don’t know…it doesn’t make sense…”

“What are you thinking?” Kakashi asked.

“I’ll tell you what he’s thinking,” Ibiki cut in. “Tokuma confessed to molesting Neji and without thinking, allows his victim to see the one torturing him for years and we have a death on our hand because of his bad judgment.”

Shikamaru glared at Ibiki, not wanting to deal with his sudden bullshit but Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder, bringing his attention to him. “What do you think?”

“I think both Tokuma and Neji are the victims of whoever this predator is,” Shikamaru said. “He knows we are on his tail…and set it up for us to believe that Tokuma was the one doing this to Neji. He set all of this up in hopes for us to believe the ‘problem’ was taken care of and to stop investigating. Probably for him to go back to the way things were before we all knew about this.”

“But why Tokuma?” Anko asked.

Shikamaru pulled out Tokuma’s diary. “I think he might be a victim in this as well…also, I think I know who it might be.”

“What?” Ibiki snapped. “How!?”

“Who?” Kakashi asked the more pressing matter.

“In his diary, Tokuma has pages scratched out as if he started writing something and then scratched it out and the whole page,” He turned to a few of those pages that were completely scratched out. “If we take in consideration Neji is unable to say anything about what is happening to him, then it can also be possible to say that they can’t write about it either. For a while, a lot of pages are scratched out but they begin to thin out after something happens in the family.”

“What?”

“Hizashi dies,” Shikamaru said showing the entry. “From there on, they continue to thin out until they don’t happen anymore and this begins around the time of Hinata’s birthday party...the one where he first meets Itachi.” He flips through the clear pages of random entries. “From here on, it’s pretty clear. No scratching out, nothing at all until Neji dies and his body goes into a coma.  They come back, though not many…but they are there…and when Neji wakes up…”

“They stop again.” Kakashi finished picking up the diary.

“Where do you accusing the head of the family come in?” Ibiki asked.

“Right…I’ll go back…” Shikamaru said taking the diary back. Things finally seemed to be coming together. The pieces setting up before his very eyes. “The entry before they start scribbling out…it’s something small but something about it just doesn’t sound right. He writes: I didn’t mean to. I didn’t mean to walk in on them. Hiashi-sama…I don’t think he saw me…but I think Hizashi did. I don’t know what to do. How could you do that to your younger twin?” He looked up at Kakashi before sighing. “It’s not much…it’s really nothing at all…but if you think about it, the pieces actually fit. Itachi told me, Hiashi wasn’t happy when he saw Neji and him talking. Hiashi is not only a part of the main branch but also the head of the family with complete control over everyone. And if he started with his brother and Tokuma…it’s possible that he’s the one doing this to Neji…” But he could just be reaching. There still wasn’t enough evidence and the only thing he got that made him look towards Hiashi was the entry that could be about anything.

“Have Neji arrested,” Kakashi said to the ANBU with him.

“Wait, what?” Shikamaru looked up surprised at what he was hearing but the ANBU were already leaving. “Kakashi, it’s not Neji’s fault. I’m sure it has to do the with the curse. If you can make someone not talk about something in threat of death, I’m sure it can be made to make the person do anything they wanted at all.”

“That could be the case,” Kakashi said. “But we aren’t going to know fully until we get rid of the curse. And if it is Hiashi doing this, we aren’t going to get anywhere by having Neji there with him. I’m arresting him and charging him for murder to give us time. Our next step is to get rid of the curse for good.”

“But we don’t have that part of the scroll.”

“We don’t need it,” Kakashi said. “I’m just going to get rid of it.”

Shikamaru wasn’t sure what he meant by that. “How?”

“I’m going to get rid of Neji’s heart.”

“Huh?” Anko, Shikamaru, and Ibiki asked, looking at him like he had just grown another head.

Kakashi looked back as if nothing was wrong before he seemed to go over what he had just said. “Oh…uh…I mean we are going to give Neji a heart transplant.”

“A heart transplant?” Anko asked.

Shikamaru nodded, the plan forming in his head. “That could work. The curse is only around his heart. That’s the only thing being affected, keeping Neji from going against it in threat of death. But if we gave him a different heart…he could tell us everything.”

Kakashi nodded. “I’ll inform Tsunade. It may take a while to find him a transplant but we’ll put him on the top of the list and keep Neji out of the fucking compound until then.”

Shikamaru couldn’t believe how close they were. They were so close that he could taste victory.

* * *

“No!” Hanabi yelled. Tears were pooling out of her eyes while she gripped onto Neji, keeping him from being taken from the ANBU. “You can’t take him! You can’t.”

“What is this about?” Hiashi demanded. “You are arresting the victim. How is that right!?”

“It is an order from the Hokage.” The ANBU already holding Neji’s arm, ready to take him away.

“You can’t!” Hanabi cried.

The ANBU turned his head to look at Hanabi before placing his hand on her, carefully getting her attention. “Hokage-sama only wishes to ask Neji questions. He isn’t in any trouble.”

Hanabi continued to look at the mask before slowly, slipping away from Neji, rubbing her eyes before once again wrapping her arms around him. “I’m sorry Neji…I’m sorry…”

“I would like to have a word with the Hokage,” Hiashi growled. “Seems we are not communicating on the same page.”

“They will take you.” The ANBU holding Neji said waiting for Hanabi to finally let go before he lifted his fingers and vanishing with Neji.

* * *

Shikamaru pushed open the door to the morgue, not surprised to see Tsunade already there by the body.

“Are we at the peak of our investigation?” Tsunade asked as she stood by the body.

“Maybe,” Kakashi said. “Did you find anything with Tokuma’s body?”

“More than I expected, and I haven’t even cut him open yet.” She said, pulling back the sheet over Tokuma’s body and Shikamaru had to step forward to look.

Tokuma’s upper body was filled with healed scars of words over his torso, upper chest, and arms. Worthless, Slut, Whore, were some of the words carved on in kanji all over but healed. “Who did this?”

“From the angle and jagged it, he did them himself. They aren’t new, they are actually very old, possibly done when he was in his late teens.” Tsunade said.

“Are they all over his body?” Kakashi asked.

“Yes. The lower they get, the new they get.” Tsunade moved to fold the sheets back to display Tokuma’s legs from the thigh down where there were more cuts and scars.

“Up until death, there was a jutsu to hide all of this, but the newest additions were done only a few days ago.” She angled his leg to present them the newest addition of words written down the back of his calf.

“Hospital visit?” Shikamaru read, cocking an eyebrow at the sight. He wasn’t sure what that meant and Tsunade sighed. “I was hoping you would be able to understand it. I can’t make sense of it.”

Kakashi hummed to himself before an ANBU appeared beside him. “Hokage-sama, Neji has been taken into custody and Hiashi-sama is waiting for you in your office.”

“Right,” Kakashi said nodding before looking at Shikamaru. “You’ll go to the hospital won’t you?”

Shikamaru nodded, “I’ll make my way there.”

“Sakura may be able to help you. She’s there.”

Shikamaru sighed. “I’m not even sure what I’m looking for? But I’ll ask her for help if I need any.”

“Well, then it’s settled,” Kakashi said. “Let’s meet up later.”

* * *

“You’re glowing,” Shikamaru greeted, as he approached Sakura at the nursing station. She glared at him, putting her hand on her stomach.

“You can’t even tell! I’m only about four months.” She huffed before lowering her hand. “How…is Neji?”

“Not wasting time huh?” Shikamaru asked. “I haven’t seen him.”

Sakura frowned before shaking his head. “How…could none of us had known…that this was happening to him?”

Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head not wanting to think about all the times he didn’t notice, especially when it came to Neji. He shook his head before looking at Sakura who was rubbing her stomach.

“At least it’s over right. Tokuma’s dead…I just hope the damage done to Neji can be reversed.”

Shikamaru wanted everything to be over with but even he knew they were there yet. “Yeah,” Shikamaru said leaning forward. “Though, Neji has been arrested for Tokuma’s death. I have to find solid proof that Tokuma did this to him to get him out.” Shikamaru lied, putting his hands in his pocket.

“Right, of course,” Sakura said nodding. “Do you need anything from me?”

With a heavy sigh, Shikamaru shook his head. “I’m not sure…Tokuma said something about hospital visits but I have no idea what that could mean.”

“Hospital visits…Do you think maybe he’s talking about any of the time he visited Neji?”

Or at least someone visiting Neji. “Is there a log?”

“Everyone who comes to visit a patient has to sign in,” Sakura said moving to the computer. “We don’t keep them that long though…”

“How long do they stick around?”

“A year,” Sakura said biting a lip. “I can pull up the log between January and July, see if Tokuma visits.”

“Thanks…” Shikamaru said not sure what he was actually expecting to find. Hiashi wouldn’t be that stupid to sign in each time he visits, at least not use his own name every time.

“From what I can see, Tokuma didn’t visit this year at all.”

“But we can’t see from any other year.” Shikamaru sighed. He drummed his finger against the table before looking away. “Anyone else visiting a lot?”

“You,” Sakura teased before looking back at the list, a small smile on her lips. “He’s lucky to have you.”

“I’m not sure about that,” Shikamaru mumbled. The more he dug, it only seemed to make things worse. “I’ve been in love with Neji since I was twelve and I didn’t even know any of this was happening?”

“Neji’s always been good at keeping things,” Sakura offered. She frowned, her fingers hovering over the keyboard before frowning. “But…I think we all noticed something…but just didn’t know what we were seeing.”

“Hmmm…” Shikamaru hummed, trying to think back. He personally couldn’t think of anything, but it looked as if Sakura wanted to say something.

“What is it?” Shikamaru asked.

“Neji…might have cut himself,” Sakura said. “But…I always thought that maybe it was just from training. We all have scars…but now I’m thinking that maybe he had done it on purpose.”

Shikamaru remembered seeing bruises from previous rough sex act but nothing suicidal. “Where exactly did you see this?”

“We were on a mission together, when Naruto was off training with Jiraiya. He had been stabbed in the thigh and I was healing it but between his legs, I saw small slashes. I don’t think he noticed that I saw but I’m not sure it was something suicidal or not…I took care of him while he was in his coma, I didn’t see anything like that again, so I assumed it was just cut from training that he had healed.”

A thought occurred to him. “You took care of Neji. You’ve seen him naked?”

A blush ran across her face. “Y-yes! But not in a sexual way! I was taking care of him!”

“I’m sure,” Shikamaru said pushing it away from her doubt. “But did you notice anything else? Tokuma might not have signed in his real name or at all when he came to visit.”

“I didn’t notice anything abnormal…” Sakura said.

He had to face Neji again, and possibly break a jutsu that he had on him. “Right…”

“Were you the only one who took care of Neji?”

“I’m in the morning shift, but there is a different person for the evening. Hyuuga Natsu.”

A Hyuuga, that didn’t bode well. If a Hyuuga was in charge of taking care of Neji during the night shift, there was no telling how often Hiashi actually visits Neji. “Does she still work here?”

“Yeah. She’ll be here later tonight.” Sakura said

Shikamaru nodded, lifting himself up. “Thank you...”

“I feel like I didn’t help you at all,” Sakura said with a frown. “Maybe…you should talk to the others.”

“The others?”

“Our teammates. With the news about this, there’s no telling what we actually have or haven’t seen and just didn’t know what we were looking at.”

Shikamaru nodded, sure that it couldn’t hurt. “Thanks.”

Sakura gave him a small smile before Shikamaru drummed his fingers against the table before heading off. Going looking for Natsu wouldn’t do him any good. He’ll just come by later to see her, but he could start with talking with their teammates, sure it would help.

“Did you find anything?”

He jumped at the sight of Itachi, Naruto, and Hinata. “Jeez…give me a moment to put my heart back in my chest.”

“Did you plan to continue investigating without us?” Itachi asked crossing his arms.

“Oh, so it’s us?” Shikamaru asked crossing his arms though he sighed anyway. “I think we’re close…but…” He looked at Hinata. No tears she stood strong and determined and before he could speak she spoke.

“It’s wasn’t Tokuma…right?”

“I don’t think so.”

“But I saw him!” Naruto snapped. “He was all over Neji trying to-“

“Yes, we’ve heard, ‘fuck him into the wall’ as you so put it,” Itachi said rolling his eyes. “But I think that’s just a ploy.”

Shikamaru nodded, walking away from the door of the hospital, the others following. “Hinata, tell me more about this curse.”

“It wraps around the heart, and depending on the demand tightens when said demands aren’t meet.”

“Can it also trigger an action, if you demand it so?”

Hinata looked at him with a frown. “You mean…like someone saying maybe two words and the person who hears it kills them?”

With a frown, Shikamaru nodded. “Yeah…”

“It can,” Hinata said, she actually looked at Naruto. “Naruto and I actually put the curse on him.”

“You did what?” Shikamaru asked surprised before looking at Itachi. “Did you know about this?”

“First time I’ve heard about this…” Itachi said crossing his arms and looking at Naruto.

Naruto stood up tall. “We figured it would help if we tested out the extent of the curse.”

“But you’re talking about it?” Shikamaru asked. “Do you feel any pain?”

“I didn’t set it so that he couldn’t speak of it,” Hinata said. “So far…I’ve only placed it on Naruto’s heart and placed one demand. When he hears the word ramen-“

Naruto straightened up, a glassed over look came to his face that Shikamaru remembered seeing in Neji and watched as Naruto bent backward to do a hand stand. He stayed like that for a moment before beginning to wobble before jumping back to his feet. “That…still feels so weird.”

“I didn’t know what else to do…” Hinata said blushing.

“How do you feel?” Itachi asked. “You just…did it without question only from hearing the word?”

Naruto shrugged. “I don’t really think about it when I do it. It’s kind of like just breathing. I suddenly just do it.” He scratched his head. “I can see myself doing it, but I can’t stop myself. It’s like…what did you say again Hinata?”

Hinata smiled at him, softy. “It’s just like his heart beating. You don’t need to think about it, it just happens.”

“And when I try to stop myself, my heart feels really tight, but it feels like when you become aware of your own breathing. You know, that you can make yourself breathe in and out sometimes or you can let it just happen naturally. It felt like that, and I only wanted to get it back to being natural, without me having to think about it.”

Hinata frowned, putting a hand on her stomach. “I think when Tokuma said whatever…Neji killed him, going through the motions naturally without thinking.”

“This has to be something new. Can it be changed?”

Hinata nodded. She turned to Naruto. She did several hand signs before slamming her hand on his chest, the bond stumbling a little but remain otherwise unmoved. She put her other hand up to her lips and began to speak.

“Whenever you see Sasuke, you will begin to bark like a dog?”

Naruto seemed a little distressed with the idea but Shikamaru only felt confused that until he actually spotted Sasuke heading towards them. He nodded his head to Naruto as Hinata removed her hand and the blond turned to look before he quickly began to bark.

“Arf! Arf!” Naruto barked before Hinata covered his eyes. “Ugh…ahem…hey Sasuke.”

Sasuke approached them, looking oddly at the group. “Do I want to know what this is all about?” Sasuke asked looking at Naruto and Hinata before looking at his brother. “Is this about Neji?”

Without thinking Naruto removed Hinata’s hands, wanting to speak before he only began to bark again. Hinata covered her eyes as the boy. “Uh! Haha! I mean, what do you know about Neji?”

Sasuke gave him a look before looking back at Itachi. “From what I understand, Neji was once in love with Itachi and with all of this going on, I figured Itachi would want to do something about it.”

“I have to do something now,” Itachi said confidently.

“How do you know that Neji was ‘in love’ with Itachi?” Shikamaru couldn’t help but ask and pray that he didn’t sound bitter about it.

Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes. “After Itachi’s…mission involving our family…Neji came looking for him. He didn’t believe it and seemed upset about the idea…in a different way.”

“Different how?” Naruto asked, not facing Sasuke before Hinata turned him so he was facing the boy.

“He was clearly upset, but he didn’t want to believe Itachi would do something like that. I didn’t get his name but…I lashed out at him at the time. Didn’t remember it was him until we met at the Chuunin Exam. At that point, he didn’t seem to care.”

Shikamaru nodded before nodding his head. “You’re going to see Sakura, we were heading out ourselves.”

Sasuke nodded, beginning to walk past them and towards the hospital. Hinata let go of Naruto before putting his hand on his chest. “I can’t undo it, but since I placed it, I can change it. Whenever you see Sasuke, you will act normally.”

Shikamaru looked Naruto over before sighing. “Well,…we can get over trying to undo it. But please…tell me if I remove Neji’s heart, the curse will be removed as well.”

“The curse is only on the heart,” Hinata said, her face brightening. “S-so, yes. It can be removed if we remove Neji’s, heart.”

“You want to kill him!?” Naruto snapped.

“A heart transplant will suffice,” Itachi said putting his hand up calming Naruto. “We just need to find an O blood type donor.”

“Until then, I need you all to do something for me,” Shikamaru said. “No one in the Hyuuga family will help, so it’s out, but Hinata, can you go around our teammates and ask them if they’ve noticed anything. With this new information about what has happened to Neji and Tokuma, it’s possible the remembered something that they saw that can help. But don’t let them know that it could possibly not be Tokuma at the moment. It might hurt us if they are busy trying to think about times they saw Tokuma and Neji together but we have to keep up the illusion to whoever this is that we still think it is Tokuma.”

Hinata nodded before Shikamaru looked at Itachi. “There might be a hidden jutsu on Neji, hiding scars. I need you to go there and try to get him to show him what he might be hiding.”

“Why don’t you do that yourself?” Itachi asked sounding more curious than anything.

“I…can't face him yet,” Shikamaru said feeling a little guilty. Though whoever behind it was the reason Tokuma was dead, he couldn’t help feeling a little bit guilty as well. “Just…go.”

Itachi nodded before Shikamaru faced Naruto. “I’m coming back here later, come with me. It might be good to have some backup.”

“Right,” Naruto said. “We’re going to get to the bottom of this! For sure!”

Itachi nodded while Hinata held Naruto’s hand tightly. “Well…let’s go.” Hinata and Itachi head out and Naruto looked at Shikamaru. “What do we do until later.”

Shikamaru could use a nap and he wondered if he could ask Naruto to allow him to do that, but instead, he looked at the blond. “Do you remember anything? You know it’s not Tokuma…but have you seen anything suspicious?”

Naruto frowned, crossing his arms as he thought. “Um…” His shoulders slumped before he turned around and punched the wall. “Damn it!”

“Naruto…”

“How did this…how come…” Naruto took a deep breath before hanging his head. “I…can’t think of anything…but something is going on!”

Shikamaru put his hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “It’s okay if you can’t think of anything. I would rather none of us could think of anything rather than…having something to think about.”

Naruto nodded before he turned around and leaning against the building. “We have to do something? I can’t bring my son into a family that does…sick shit like that.”

Shikamaru blinked, a small smile playing on his lips at the slipped news. “A son?”

Naruto blinked before his eyes widen and he brightened up. “Y-yeah. I’m having a son…shit…I’m having a son.”

“Congratulations. You are going to be a great father.”

Naruto gave him a confident smile before pumping his fist. “And I’m going to start by catching this son of a bitch.”

“We will. We’ll make the world safe for our children.”

* * *

Neji had never imagined he would be in jail, and though he never wanted to actually be here…he deserved to be here.

He looked down at his hands, they were shaking and as he stared longer at them, he pictured Tokuma in them, dead but peaceful…but none the less dead. Dead…

He clenched his fist, tears pooling in his eyes before he put his hands over his eyes. The cell was just as cold as he felt inside and dark and lonely as much as he deserved. He settled down into the bench before he heard steps towards his cell.

He didn’t look up, settling to just sit and wait for whoever to make their way took him until the footsteps stopped to stand in front of his cell.

He took a moment to compose himself before he threaded his fingers through his hair and looked up between the bars to see Itachi.

He continued to look at him before standing up, going to the bars to stand before him. “Please…tell him to stop.”

“Who?” Itachi asked, searching Neji’s face.

Neji had to look away from the dark eyes before he could continue. “Shikamaru…let things to back to normal…it’s better that way.”

“Normal?” Itachi asked putting his hand on the bars. “Normal where you are being abused? Silently being tortured. Wishing for death.”

“Yes. Normal.” Neji said. “My normal! Everything was fine! No one who didn’t deserve to die was dead and this stupid cat and mouse game that you’ll never win wasn’t being played.”

“You’re…really okay with just letting this continue.”

Neji chuckled. “Continue…I’ve lived with it for my whole life. What are a few more decades.”

Itachi stared at Neji before narrowing his eyes. “And what about Shikamaru? He knows…he won’t let this go. Are you willing to push something you two might have aside?”

“There’s nothing between us,” Neji said. “I want nothing to do with him…”

“You don’t mean that-“

“I do.” Neji began to move away before Itachi reached through the bars, pulling him forward and pulling him back to the bars.  Neji looked up at Itachi, surprised but meeting the red eyes of the Sharingan.

“Are you just not into it?” Itachi asked walking through the bars as he pushed Neji back, causing the male to trip and land hard on the ground. “Consent? Are you only willing to spread your legs when you are being forced to?”

Neji stared at Itachi before he was swallowed whole into darkness. He expected to fall into a black emptiness but instead, once he slipped through only a layer, he found himself dropping on a soft bed, the room around him filled with light and not alone in the room. Shikamaru laid next to him and Neji found himself a little speechless, as he always thought the Sharingan genjutsu could only be dark and terrifying but this seemed to be in his wildest dream. “What are you doing here?” Neji asked Shikamaru.

“I’m always here with you?” Shikamaru said before he leaned forward, to kiss him. Neji settled into the kiss, kissing back with abundance.

Outwardly, Itachi slipped himself into the cell as Neji collapsed. He caught the male just in time, knowing that the genjutsu of his time with Shikamaru in bed had exhausted him mentally. With this genjutsu activated, he used it to break any genjutsu already on Neji and he could see what Shikamaru might have been hoping to find. Just from what he could see in the exposed skin around Neji’s neck, there was a distinct scar, running across Neji’s neck, as if someone had cut his throat open but from the angle…it looked to be self-inflicted. A curious idea came to him and he took his time, pulling up Neji’s sleeves to see cuts going up his arm, down the artery, also self-inflicted. A further search showed Itachi that this was a common theme for Neji. Cutting…in the deadliest areas. Cutting not to hurt…but to kill.

Itachi ran his fingers over the femoral artery scar, dressing Neji slowly before he sat back, waiting for Neji to wake up. It took a while, before Neji woke up, taking a moment to settle into the pleasantly exhausted feeling before he noticed that he wasn’t alone and memories came back to him, a blush coming across his face. “…why not give me something usual?”

“I wanted to show you what you could have,” Itachi said helping Neji sit up. “But I guess it doesn’t matter if you plan to end your life.”

Neji looked at him before putting his hand up to his neck, his hand softly pressing against the scar before he reactivated the jutsu to hide it.

“Your whole plan is to see the things…so you should know, death is not something I’ve come into contact with long enough to fully embrace.”

Itachi blinked, looking Neji over, trying to wrap his mind around it. “The jutsu…that can bring you back. It cost lives…doesn’t it? Several sacrifices to bring one soul back?”

“Add one each time,” Neji said in a whisper.

“And…how much last time?”

“Seventeen.” Neji shook his head, sitting back. And resting his head against the wall behind him. “A sacrifice they are willing to make. As long as the toy can be fixed and they don’t have to deal with the guilt of letting it happen. The guilt of knowing that it is happening. And in return…I am forced into immortality…”

Itachi wasn’t sure he could continue to do this. As more unraveled around this secret the more he felt sick about not helping Neji before.  When he had a choice when it came to helping him before?

“Can…you show me again?”

He was brought out of his musing as Neji spoke and he turned to look at the male. “Show you what?”

“Show me…what I can have?” Neji mumbled, not looking at Itachi for a moment before he looked up into the male’s eyes.

For a moment they looked at each other before Itachi leaned forward, kissing Neji softly on the mouth. There was no motion with the kiss, just soft placement of lips upon lips before Itachi put his hand to Neji’s cheek, rubbing at a tear.

“He’ll never let me go…” Neji said against his lips, gasping for air as tears began to fall from his face.

“Then we’ll force him,” Itachi mumbled, opening his eyes, and watching as Neji slowly fell into the pools of red that looked down at him.

He waited for Neji to fall into a sweet sleep before he stood up, lifting him into his arms. “It isn’t polite to ease drop?”

“I’m supposed to keep an eye on Hyuuga-kun.” The ANBU said. “The Hokage-sama requested that of me.”

“You don’t need to lie, Sai. Just say you are worried about Neji if you are worried about him.” Itachi said.

“Of course, captain.”

“I’m not your captain anymore,” Itachi said heading to the cell door with Neji in his arms.

“Where are you taking him?” Sai asked, looking at Itachi from behind his mask.

“Somewhere he will be safe,” Itachi said.

Sai nodded, bowing again. “I will inform Hokaga-sama…if he doesn’t know already.”

Itachi nodded before he looked at Sai.

* * *

The night shift started and Shikamaru leaned against the nurse station, Naruto looking around as well. “Is Hyuuga Natsu here?” Shikamaru asked. “I need to speak with her.”

“I’ll call her to the nurse’s station.” The nurse at the desk said with a smile.

Shikamaru nodded before he looked over at Naruto. “Have you meet Natsu before?”

With a yawn, Naruto shook his head. “I’ve never heard of her…”

“Yes?”

They both looked up as Natsu made herself aware. She was a pretty woman with short hair and a distinct headband over her forehead. “Can we speak to you?”

“Is there a problem?” Natsu asked, looking worried.

Naruto looked around before crossing his arms. “Can we talk somewhere quieter?”

She looked even more worried before she nodded, heading toward an empty room. They followed her to an empty patient’s room. She closed the door behind her before standing by the door. “Are you the one who investigated Neji and Tokuma?”

“We’re helping Itachi,” Shikamaru said, ignoring the look Naruto gave him.

“It’s a shame….” She looked down, clearly uncomfortable with everything involved.

“It is a shame,” Shikamaru confirmed with a nod. “The Hokage wants me to do some more research to clear his name…now…we can continue with this bullshit, or you can actually try to help me stop this madness.”

She looked up at him before looking away. “What do you…mean?”

Shikamaru sighed. “You all have to be tired. I’ve already lost Neji once I’m not going to lose him again to this. I know you can’t say much…or probably anything about the curse on your or anything of the sort…but if you allow me to be straight, and I can trust that you won’t go to…whoever is behind this as we talk to you.”

“Natsu…we only want to help Neji and the other men in your family,” Naruto added.

Natsu looked at the two of them before nodding, putting her hand to her chest and tears filling her eyes. “O-Okay…”

“Tell me what you can,” Shikamaru offered. “Anything. You can’t say his name…but there has to be something that you can tell us.”

“Neji was arrested…was he not?”

Though Shikamaru couldn’t be sure she was going with this, he nodded none the less. “We need to get him out of that house.”

“Neji is his favorite…but not his only.”

“Was Tokuma one of his other?” Shikamaru asked.

A pained look crossed her face, a hand coming to her chest. An idea came to him and he nodded his head to the heart monitor. “Do you mind if we plug you in?”

“Uh…sure.” She said, allowing him to plug her into the heart monitor. She turned it on, the heart monitor feeling the room with the sound of her heart beating.

“This way, I can tell what question you can’t answer. Like Tokuma…was Tokuma one of his victims?”

The sound of her heart beating began to get erratic and Shikamaru nodded. “Is Tokuma the one who did it?”

Her heart continued to be a little erratic but she responded with a nod. “Y-yes…” She said, tears filling her eyes. She covered her face, lightly crying into her hand.

“Do you need to stop?” Naruto asked.

“No…I-I can keep going.” She said rubbing at her eyes. Instead of asking anymore, Naruto pulled up a chair, giving her a seat while he sat on the bed. Shikamaru waited for her to pull herself together before continuing.

“You said that Neji wasn’t his only…how many others.”

“It’s…hard to say. When Neji is around…we don’t have to worry.”

“How come you didn’t stop it!?” Naruto barked, soundly as if he couldn’t hold it in.

She sniffled before looking down at her lap. “Neji…took it upon himself to be his favorite…To stop his eyes from wandering…”

“Wandering…when did it start?”

“I don’t know.” She said honestly. “Neji was young…but I believed after his father’s death.”

Naruto made a face, growling to himself but Shikamaru put his hand on his shoulder to calm him. “How many people have the curse-“

Before he could even finish, her heart rate was beginning to look erratic and he stopped. He couldn’t even speak of the curse it seems so he shook his head, disregarding the question. “Is it only male?”

“No…T-that’s why you have to return Neji home.”

“Return him home?” Naruto asked. “Are you insane?”

“N-Neji belongs home…where he can heal after the effect of Tokuma has done to him with family.”

That sounded rehearsed and Shikamaru still felt like he was going nowhere. “You took care of Neji during the night shift when he was in a coma?”

“Yes?”

“While you took care of him during the night, did Hiashi visit him without signing in?”

Naruto shot his head up, surprised and opened his mouth to say something but the room was filled with the loud sound of the heart monitor going crazy. As far as he was concerned that was all the proof he needed but…before he could ask anymore he looked at Natsu to see she was actually more distressed than he thought. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off at the sound of flat line and Natsu slumping in his chair.

“Shit!” Shikamaru hurried over, lifting her from the chair and moving her to the bed. “Naruto, go get help.”

It was all he needed to say as he began to do chest compressions and Naruto ran out to get help, yelling down the hall, and waving someone over.

* * *

Shikamaru kept up the chest compressions until a real doctor came, but it seemed to only get worst instead of getting better. As they tried to do everything they could for Natsu, it seemed as if her heart would no longer beat for herself and the rapid succession of heart failure was shutting down her body. She was still in surgery when Hiashi arrived.

“What happened?” Hiashi asked, looking at the nurse crying by Naruto. She was a sobbing mess and Naruto was trying his best to comfort her but Hiashi looked away, his eyes landing on Shikamaru. He was sitting there, twirling a lighter in his hand. “Nara-kun…would you inform me what happened?”

For a moment, Shikamaru didn’t say anything before he sat up and sent a dark look towards Hiashi. Hiashi looked angry Shikamaru looked at him before he schooled it. “What are you doing here so late Nara?”

“Just doing with the Hokage and Itachi asked,” Shikamaru said putting his lighter away. He watched as Hiashi narrowed his eyes at the mention of Itachi and he logged it away for later. “He wanted me to ask about Natsu-chan about if Tokuma visits him at night…have to clear Neji’s name by show killing Tokuma was something he did because of the abuse he suffered.”

Hiashi’s face was calm and collected and he wondered what was going on in the man’s head. “I was just asking Natsu questions before she had a heart attack. Her heart won’t start…I don’t think she’ll make it.”

“She was born with a weak heart,” Hiashi said. “All of this…terrible mess has put a strained on our family and stayed the Hyuuga name. I wish nothing more than to have Neji back home, so he can begin healing.”

“We all want the best for Neji.” Shikamaru agreed.

Hiashi nodded. “Yes…and I have to say, I commend you for trying to help Neji. I understand you have a very strong crush on Neji. Though I have been told that he has found someone else.”

Shikamaru turned his head to look at him with a frown. “Found someone else?”

“He told me himself, he slept with someone else. Though…after this, I wouldn’t be surprised if that relationship doesn’t happen anymore.”

Shikamaru for a moment couldn’t breathe and as the light for the surgery turned off and Tsunade came out. Hiashi went to speak to her but Shikamaru could only think to remember Hanabi had told him.

_“He said that he told him about you two!” Hanabi said with a bright smile._

_Shikamaru blinked, turning to fully face him. “Told who?”_

_“He said you would know, but I’m so happy for you guys! It’s about time right?”_

He looked at Hiashi, watching as he seemed to be getting bad news but not too hurt about it and instead, Hiashi took a step back and turned to leave. Neji had told Hanabi that he told ‘him’ that they slept together. It had to be whoever this was doing this to him…which meant…it had to be Hiashi…wasn’t it. He was so close…he had to speak to Neji. But then again…Hanabi could have just also told her father. No…from the way it sounded, Hiashi honestly thought that Neji had slept with someone other than Shikamaru. So…it must be that Neji told Hiashi that he at least had sex with someone…leaving Shikamaru’s name out. He had to speak to him.

“Shikamaru.”

On his way out the front door, he spotted Itachi waiting for him, getting a strange since of de ja vu…also being reminded that he had left Naruto behind. “Itachi…is something wrong?”

“Neji is waiting for you.”

That had Shikamaru froze for a moment, rising his eyebrow as he listened to the older Uchiha.

* * *

Neji woke up to the cool evening air of October. He was in an unfamiliar place, filled with the smell of a home and a clean bed room. He sat up, feeling more exhausted then he had before Itachi had put him in that…dream.

He slipped out of the room, looking around the house and getting a clear understanding that this house was…actually not lived in though fully furnished. He prepared to activated his Byakugan wondering where Itachi had taken him or if he was still under the influence of those red eyes.

But before he could fully activate it, he felt a chakra source from the back yard that he recognized right away.

Sliding the glass door open, Neji spotted Shikamaru actually petting a deer like some…fairy tail princess.

Neji couldn’t help the smile on his face and the sight amused sigh he let out at the notion. “You should smile more.”

The deer was walking way and Shikamaru was heading towards him. “Where are we?” Neji asked, watching as Shikamaru stood in front of him.

“The Nara forest. Away from the prying eyes of the Hyuuga’s.”

“Prying eyes that can see the expansion of the village with ease.” Neji reminded searching the males face. Shikamaru didn’t look bothered by that notion. “As far as your family knows…you’re in jail. Itachi brought you hear because it’s secluded and for the time being, you won’t be allowed guest so we still have time to finish our plan.”

“Plan?” Neji asked. He honestly didn’t like the way that sounded and opened his mouth to speak his mind when Shikamaru grabbed his hand.

“I got your message from Hanabi…but just to be clear…what did you tell ‘him’.”

Neji blinked getting a tight feeling in his chest that for once didn’t have to deal with what was wrapped around his heart…but instead what had happened yesterday. What he told Hiashi got Tokuma killed but he couldn’t voice that, already feeling the cures tightening around his heart just at the idea of saying that. He looked away from Shikamaru, not wanting to re think of what he had happened before Shikamaru cupped his face, making him face him. “Just tell me…what exactly did you say to him?”

“I told him I had sex,” Neji said looking at Shikamaru and watching as a look of pure relief swept over his face.

“I know who it is.” Shikamaru said. “And I can’t tell you the plan in case there is a trap to hurt you in the process, but be patient…it’s almost over.”

It was almost painful the hope that bloomed in to his heart and he struggled to keep it together. But he was failing, and he put his hand on Shikamaru’s face, letting out a gasped breath and bring them closer. Their lips barely touched for a moment as Shikamaru’s arms moved to wrap around his waist.

“Please…” Neji whispered against his lips. “Don’t…give me hope.”

“I’m won’t,” Shikamaru said soft, his lips brushing against Neji’s. “I’m giving you a promise.”

Neji let out a chuckle, moving his hands to Shikamaru’s shoulder as the male pulled him impossibly closer.

The fresh memory of Tokuma death was still on his brain and everything told him to not only protect himself but to also protect everyone he cared for by just continuing to let this happen…but there was something growing inside of him when it came to Shikamaru.

For a moment they stayed there, holding each other till Neji shivered against Shikamaru before the male grabbed his hand, leading him inside. After Shikamaru locked up the house, they headed to the bed room in what Neji assumed to be what he already knew where this was going but as he moved to sit on the bed already taking off his flask jacket and undoing this robe top when Shikamaru put his hand over his hand, stopping him. He watched Shikamaru giving his hand a reassuring squeeze before heading over to the radio on the dresser and turned it on, turning it into a station.

_My love_

Shikamaru turned to look at him before holding out his hand, Neji taking it slowly before allowing him to pull him to his feet.

_There’s only you in my life_

_The only thing that’s right._

Shikamaru held him closer, putting his arms around Neji waist and his other hand interlacing their fingers together while Neji put his hand on the back of Shikamaru’s neck before they began to sway slowly with the music. Their foreheads pressed together as they danced in the room.

_My first love_

_You’re every breath that I take_

_You’re ever step I make_

_And I_

_I want to share_

_All my love with you_

_No one else will do_

_And your eyes_

_They tell me how much you care_

_Oh, yes you will always be_

_My endless love_

Neji was sure he knew what he was feeling as Shikamaru gentle rocked with him and he prayed to everything that lived in the heavens that if this was a sharingan illusion that he never woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, it was so hard for me not to write a sex scene in this one. I almost did it twice! Once with Itachi, which I wouldn't mind doing because Itachi and Neji is one of my OTP but this isn't about them! And again with Shikamaru, but instead, I just had them dancing since Neji needs a relationship that isn't just sex, but something real. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this, let me know what you guys are thinking, I would love to hear. But of course, thank you for the support! I have the ending completely finished (in my head) just gotta get there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, this took me forever to finish for some reason. Guys. I have a job now so I'm going to try to have a clear updating schedule. Hopefully, I can stick to it. But let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I haven't watched Boruto because it just pisses me off that Neji isn't alive but everyone else fucking is but I know that there is a lot of technology in Boruto so I figured I would add a little something where Neji is getting in touch of the new technology. I imagined that the phones he is used to are the old rotary phones so seeing a cordless phone let alone a cell phone would be pretty different for him.

_“People cannot change,” Neji said, closing his eyes. “That’s just the way it is.”_

_He couldn’t understand why Hinata was fighting this. The only outcome to be had here was that she was going to lose and he would win. He was the best, the prodigy of the family and no matter how much she worked for it, he was going to be better. He was going to be the one…even if he did not want that._

_“There is no need for you to suffer anymore. Surrender to it!” He said to her, hoping this façade he was putting up would finally have her giving up. Making an enemy of Hinata…would save her and for some unknown reason, she didn’t seem to want that.  She had something to prove, to herself, to him, to their family…that she wasn’t weak. That she was just as strong as anyone…just as strong as Neji._

_He clenched his fist at the thought…he couldn’t let that happen. In their family…it’s the brightest flame that gets the most attention._

_“You’re wrong…Neji-niisan.” Hinata said still trying to catch her breath. He looked at her, meeting up her scuffled face and bleeding lip. “Because I can tell…that you are suffering much more than I.”_

_A lump formed in his throat and a cold sweat settled over him. For a moment he felt like he was going to faint. “W-what?”_

_“I know you…have bad feelings toward the dynamic of the main and branch houses…but I want to fix this. F-Father has promises…no matter what the outcome…H-He’ll train me-“_

_Train her…train her. The lump settled hard in his stomach and he could imagine it. The ideas of…Hiashi…and his own daughter. He couldn’t help the anger boiling inside of him. People cannot change…they never change. And Hiashi was the master of not changing._

_An idea formed in his head and before he could push it away, he was already charging at her, the anger spilling out of him. “Neji, the match has been called!”_

_He didn’t care. Killing her was the only way…killing her would spare her the torture Hiashi would put her through. Before he could attack her, he was being held back by his sensei, Kakashi, Hinata’s sensei, and the proctor. All of them holding him back and stopping him from moving any forward._

_Hinata stumbled back, surprised and scared._

_“Neji, get a hold of yourself,” Gai said behind him. “You promised me you wouldn’t let the head family thing get you riled up!”_

_Neji trembled with anger. They didn’t understand. He wanted to cry frustrated tears at the idea that Gai thinking this was the reason he was trying to do this. They didn’t know…they would never understand…he was trying to save her._

_“Why are you and the other Jonin butting in?!” Neji growled through clenched teeth. He wanted to say more but the words caught in his throat and his groan of pain was outshined by Hinata collapsing onto her knees, coughing up blood._

_Kurenai hurried over to her, Hayate giving her attention as well as Naruto took it upon himself to jump into the ring as well. Neji let all the move fly past him as he watched Hinata, wondering if he had killed her._

_The guilt didn’t settle onto him as Kakashi and Gai let him go and he watched Hinata struggle to speak to Naruto. Naruto…possibly her saving grace. The blond was strong and determined…and though clearly blind to Hinata’s affection…Neji straightened up egging Naruto on. If he hadn’t killed Hinata…having someone watching out for her would always be good._

_He spouted out some sort of bullshit just to rile the male up. Casting himself the villain was easier said than done…he had been doing it to Hinata and Hanabi for most of his childhood. Keeping people at arm’s length was always for the best._

_Naruto made it too easy, though he had been prepared to fight the blond there until Lee interfered. Being disqualified now meant nothing to him. If he never began a Chuunin it would do nothing but hurt his pride a little…having the title…any title at all would do nothing to help his situation._

_The air continued to be tense and he continued to play the douche he had done so well to master._

_“She has no pulse-“_

_He flinched a little at the idea, watching her be rushed off, the heavy feeling on his shoulders relaxing. He didn’t want to see her again. He wished nothing more than she never returned and would never have to face the truth of her father._

_He only stuck around long enough for Naruto to show off how serious he was about what Neji had done, festering in his anger._

_“I will win no matter what!” Naruto snapped, glaring at Neji as he did it._

_Neji couldn’t help but feel a little jealous…wondering what it felt like to have someone so filled with determination. Neji could tell…Naruto would one day be Hokage and he only hoped this interaction would bring Hinata and Naruto closer. He could protect her._

* * *

 

_Neji stuck around for the next match to be called: Lee vs Gaara and Neji watched with interest, cringing when Lee’s arm and leg were broken and the realization that he would have to visit Lee, Tenten, and Hinata when this was all over. He was more than happy to have Choji’s fight end quickly and when it was all over, he went with Gai to visit his team._

_He didn’t stay long, leaving Gai and going to Hinata’s room. She was alive…and he was a mix of emotion with the idea of it. She was alive…he settled with that idea and moved on, slipping into her room._

_“You did this to her.”_

_Neji shut the door behind him as he looked at Hiashi. He wasn’t too surprised that Hiashi was here visiting his daughter but he took a deep breath, standing up straight and locking the door. The sound didn’t go unnoticed to Hiashi, who gave him his full attention._

_“I did,” Neji said confidently bringing his hands together and settling up a sound barrier around the room. He was able to finish it just as Hiashi slammed him against the door._

_“You…admit to trying to kill my daughter?” Hiashi growled, hands tightening around Neji’s throat._

_He tried to keep the panic feeling from rising in his throat as he tried to keep calm. “Y-You…belong…to me…” Neji struggled to say with Hiashi squeezing his airway. For a moment he wasn’t sure Hiashi heard it but when the hands eased up he took a deep breath, gasping and coughing._

_“What did you say?”_

_He felt like he was digging himself deeper in the grave he was already in. He knew, feeding Hiashi delusion all those years ago had caused this all to escalate to know. He could have just let this be; be one of the one-offs like Tokuma or the others…but instead…he was the one. And there was no going back._

_“You can’t train with her. You can’t be alone with her.”  Once again, the words were bringing tears to his eyes, and though he was sure it was adding to the whole act, he hated how the words came from his mouth. “Don’t touch anyone but me!” Neji yelled at Hiashi, glaring at him and watching Hiashi give him a shocked face._

_He clearly had not been expecting this and though, Neji knew even when it didn’t come to Hinata or Hanabi, Hiashi did touch others when he was away at missions or busy that he couldn’t be around. With the amount of his family member tried to keep him around it was clear they were being prayed on as well._

_Hiashi looked at him before his hands came up to cradle Neji’s face. “It’s so easy to forget…do you get jealous when my eyes wander.”_

_Neji felt sick at the idea that Hiashi’s eyes were wandering to his daughter, the children he had a hand in making…he wanted to throw up but Neji reached up and grabbed Hiashi’s wrist softly._

_“I’m better than her. I’m better than everyone.” Neji demanded. “They shouldn’t be wandering at all…”_

_That made Hiashi chuckle and he leaned forward, kissing Neji. “You are just like your mother. Your father would often tell me that she would be aloof and standoffish one day and burning with jealousy when she didn’t get enough attention. The ‘Tsundere’ type as he put it.” Hiashi kissed him more passionately, one arm coming around to wrap around Neji’s waist and pulled him close._

_Everything after seemed to be happening so fast. His clothes were pulled off and before he could stop him, Hiashi was actually pushing his daughter aside, making space on the bed for Neji to lie back beside her._

_Neji was going to be sick. Hiashi pressed his face down and to the side, forcing him to look at Hinata while the male thrust into him._

_“She’s beautiful isn’t she.” Hiashi panted over him, his free hand, caressing Hinata’s face before trailing down towards her chest._

_“Don’t!” Neji snapped, tears clouding his vision as Hiashi’s groped his daughter._

_Above him, Hiashi laughed, only thrusting harder into him. “I know…I know…don’t worry. We belong to each other.”_

_He leaned down, kissing Neji’s cheek as he thrust into her. “T-tell her. Tell her I’m yours.”_

_Neji grit his teeth, trying to hold back any moans that spilled from his lips but struggling to keep it together. “H-He’s mine…” Neji panted out._

_Once again, Hiashi laughed over him. “She can’t hear you. She’s asleep. You have to be louder than that.”_

_“He’s mine.”_

_“Louder.”_

_“H-He’s m-mine…”_

_“Louder!”_

_“He’s mine!” Neji cried out, looking at Hinata’s sleeping face as he began to say it over and over as Hiashi thrust into him. His uncle began to pick up the pace, moving his hands to hold onto Neji’s hips, lifting him up so he could thrust into him more easily. Neji didn’t look away from Hinata, who continued to sleep peacefully. One of her breasts had spilled out from her hospital gown and he struggled not to notice how it rocked with each thrust Hiashi gave._

_“H-He’s mine…” Neji moaned, tears spilling from his eyes. “He’s mine…”_

* * *

Shikamaru was probably being a little selfish…or maybe a lot of selfish. There was an estate full of people being abused but Shikamaru could not bring himself to care much about it. The most important person was safe…and for him, that’s all that really mattered.

He stayed with Neji, enjoying mornings with the Hyuuga trying to convince Shikamaru that it was okay to leave him, sure there were other things for Shikamaru to do. There were things that he could be doing but the only thing he wanted to do was be with Neji.

Neji appreciated the idea, watching Shikamaru sleep as he usually did when he woke up before the male. He looked at the lines that made up Shikamaru’s handsome face, taking in with amusement that Shikamaru looked so much like his father, if not with fewer scars and age.

Shikamaru was handsome…he wondered how many people hated that he was wasting time trying to chase after someone like Neji.

Sitting up, Neji looked over Shikamaru’s body, tan skin and broad shoulders and muscles with battle scars and beauty.

Why was someone like Shikamaru so fond of someone like Neji? Used…dirty and disgusting. Shikamaru…deserved someone better…

With a heavy sigh, Neji slipped out of bed, padding over to the bathroom and opening the door.

He pushed the idea of his own shortcomings out of his mind to pay attention to the very dusty bathroom in front of him. Clearly, Shikamaru had not lived here in a very long time and he sighed, looking at the Nara before going over and shaking his shoulder.

“Shikamaru…get up.”

“Hmm, what?” Shikamaru was awake right away, reaching under his pillow and pulling out a kunai that was there struggling to stay awake and be completely alert.

“We have to clean.”

Figuring that they weren’t being attacked and it was only Neji awake, he lowered the kunai and looked at Neji, sleepy heavy eyes and pure confusion. “What?”

“This place isn’t livable.” Neji pointed out. “It’s dusty and hasn’t been lived in for a long time. We have to clean.”

With a heavy sigh, Shikamaru laid back down, pulling the covers up to cover his face. “Really? It’s so early for this.”

“It’s six,” Neji said crossing his arms. He was usually already awake by now and couldn’t understand why Shikamaru was even arguing this. He grabbed the covers, yanking them off of Shikamaru and leaving him to curl up.

“Come on. I didn’t question it before, but when were these sheets washed.”

Thinking about it made his skin itch.

He didn’t bother to see if Shikamaru got up after that, pulling at the sheets off the bed from under him and finally getting Shikamaru up and moving.

He split up the work between the two of them, giving Shikamaru manageable jobs that even he wouldn’t have trouble doing while he took on most of the cleaning. He couldn’t sit still, an idle mind would only cause him to dwell on the anxiety and worry of the things happening around him and instead he dusted, swept, mopped, and washed all the while by waking up Shikamaru whenever he found the male dozing as he polished a surface or sleeping on the just out of the dryer laundry.

They started on the second floor before moving to the first and was early afternoon when they began to finish.

“We didn’t have breakfast.” Shikamaru pointed out as he sat on the couch, folding a throw blanket that Neji had made him wash that had belonged on the couch. “Isn’t that the most important meal of the day.”

Neji would agree that it was, and he opened his mouth to say as much but was interrupted by a loud ringing that had him jumping. He looked around for the source before his eyes landed on a light colored device that light up and blinked while it continued to ring.

“What is that?” Neji asked, stopping his dusting to look at the device. He headed over to it, picking it up and turning it around. It was a two-piece device. A box like a stand with a wire that connected to the wall and a piece that could be taken off with buttons with numbers on it and a small screen that flickered a green color as a name read out on it.

“It’s a phone,” Shikamaru said coming towards him, putting his hands in his pocket as he looked over Neji’s shoulder to look at who was calling. The name read out Temari and he raised an eyebrow wondering why the girl was calling.

“A…phone?” Neji had never seen a phone like this. The phones he used to see had a dial that you had to put your finger in a slot and move it around clockwise before letting it go back to do the next number. It didn’t have a screen, it didn’t have buttons, and it certainly didn’t have a part that wasn't connected with a wire.

“It has been a while since you’ve seen one hasn’t it.” Shikamaru couldn’t help the amusement in his voice as he took the phone but didn’t answer it. “Times sure have changed.”

“Aren’t you going to answer it? Does it belong to Temair, it had her name on it?”

Shikamaru gave him an amused smile, chuckling a little to himself. “No…the phone belongs to the house…but the person who was calling was Temari.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I have caller ID, the screen shows who is calling you. I’m sure she’ll be messaging me soon.”

“Messaging? You mean e-mail?”

Shikamaru put the phone down before going into his weapon pouch and pulling out a smaller phone. It fit perfectly in the palm of his hand but he flipped it opened with his thumb to show off a screen on top and numbers and buttons on the bottom half.  “It’s a portable phone, you can send messages like this.”

He held out his phone before showing him how messaging worked, Neji paying close attention as he sent a message to Itachi, pressing the number buttons and getting a letter, sometime having to press them a few more times just to get a different number before he pressed send.

Neji stared at the screen before looking at him. “Where did it go?”

“It went to Itachi’s portable phone. He’ll probably message me back if he has time.”

He held out the phone to Neji who took it carefully looking at it before it vibrated in his hand and he jumped almost dropping it before he caught it. The screen was lighting up and once again, Temari’s name and even a picture of her.

This time Shikamaru took the phone back, actually pressing a button and bringing it to his ear. “Hello?”

Neji took the phone from him, bringing it to his ear.

“Shikamaru! Where are you!? I’ve been-“

He pulled it away, looking at Shikamaru amazed. “It’s like a wireless radio?”

Shikamaru nodded, taking the phone back and bringing it to his ear. “What was that? No, I’m alone…I’m at home…I was asleep…Huh…alright, alright, I’ll come by…yeah, bye.” He sighed shaking his head and closing his phone. “I have to go. Temari clearly needs my attention.”

He put his phone away before looking at Neji. “Are you going to be okay by yourself here?”

“I can take care of myself,” Neji assured, crossing his arms.

With a nod, Shikamaru began to head to get ready but stopped for a moment. "You've never played a video game, have you?"

Neji blinked, following Shikamaru to the television where he turned on a device and seemed to set something up, handing over an oddly shaped device. "Here, while I'm gone you can play this game."

The screen turned on, displaying colorful images and the words The Saga of Astrid. Neji blinked as Shikamaru pressed a few buttons on the controller beforehand it over to Neji and explaining what they each did before Neji was thrown into the game. Shikamaru leaned forward, kissing Neji on the forehead before going to get ready. Neji watched him go before looking at the telephone. A lot had changed since the war…he couldn’t help but wonder what else had missed.

"I'll be back soon," Shikamaru rubbed his shoulder before kissing Neji lightly on the temple before leaving. Neji watched him go before looking back at the screen then down at the controller before beginning to play.

* * *

It turned out Temari only wanted him to do what pregnant women would want the baby father to do. She had called him with a list of demands to carry out, which mostly included getting her the food that she was craving at the moment. Since it was his child, he had no problem with doing it but wanted to hurry back home to Neji. He had just left her place with Tenten with the list of food that they wanted.

“Yo! Shikamaru!” Naruto called out to him.

Looking his way, Shikamaru noted that he was in fact by the Hyuuga estate where Hinata and Naruto were together. “Hey…”

“Shikamaru-kun…how is Neji?” Hinata asked, holding her stomach carefully.

Naruto nodded beside her. “Right, we weren’t able to see him.”

“Yeah…” Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets with a heavy say. “Neji won’t have visitors for a while…just till…everything is really figured out.”

He wanted to be careful about saying anything especially out in the open but they didn’t need to say more until they heard yelling coming from the compound.

“Hanabi!”

Shikamaru, Hinata, and Naruto looked up, watching Hanabi storm out of the compound while Hiashi tried to follow, but stopped, letting her go. When he caught the three looking he frowned, walking towards her. “Hinata…your sister is struggling with this?”

Saying that alone made tears fill Hinata’s eyes as she turned to look at him. “H-Hanabi…do you think…s-she-“

Hinata looked ready to faint but Naruto held her close as Hiashi frowned. “I…hope not. But I believe she is more worried about Neji.”

With that, Hiashi turned to look at Shikamaru with a frown. “How is my nephew? I was unable to visit Neji, is there any reason for that?”

Shikamaru did his best to school his face to be as impassive as possible. “At the moment, Kakashi and Itachi want to question Neji without the interference of anyone in the Hyuuga family currently. It has nothing to do with you, we can’t even visit him.”

Hiashi clearly didn’t like the answer but seemed to settle on it. “We have been through something terrible in our family…I wish to have Neji home so we can begin his recovery.”

Shikamaru wanted that as well. Neji’s recovery was important to him and to start with that it meant keeping Hiashi away from his nephew. “Yes…well…hopefully, it won’t be too long now. Itachi is working tiredly to get to the bottom of this.”

Hiashi just nodded before looking at Hinata. “Please go after your sister. I worry about her.”

Hinata nodded, rubbing her stomach while Hiashi headed back inside. The three continued on their way together. “Why did you say Itachi was working tiredly? Aren’t you the one in charge of this all?” Naruto asked looking at him.

“No real reason.” Shikamaru pointed out though he did have a reason. Making Hiashi believe that Itachi was the one actively trying to work against him would keep him from searching anything related for Shikamaru, including the Nara forest. After all, Itachi was the one that Hiashi felt the most intimidated by. “Are you going to look for Hanabi?”

Hinata nodded with a frown. “Yes…I hope nothing bad has happened to her.”

“Let’s hope so…” Shikamaru mumbled watching the two leave before looking back the way he came. He wanted to finish getting everything on the list for Temari quickly before heading back to Neji. Though he was sure Neji would be fine…he still wanted to make sure that Neji was safe.

* * *

He actually wasn't sure how long Shikamaru had been gone. He had been playing the game since Shikamaru had left and hadn't looked away from the screen since. It was all...very entrancing to him to watch. The colors flickering across the stage, the music playing through the speakers, the way his small character seemed to just hop around. He didn't want to look away.

He was very much into the game that he didn't hear knocking on the door till it started to get louder and it occurred to him...that someone was knocking at the door. A door that people weren't supposed to know about. A door that only Shikamaru was supposed to know the location of.

Someone...was knocking at the door? 

He stood up, activating his Byakugan afraid of who it would be till he spotted Hanabi at the door. He would admit that he hadn’t expected her but it was a reminder of how unsafe this was. If Hanabi could easily find him…there was no telling who else.

He released his jutsu, walking towards the front door. he only hesitated for a moment before actually opening his door. In front of him, Hanabi stared at him with red-rimmed eyes puffy with tears. “Hanabi…”

“You’re okay.” She hurried over, wrapping her arms around him.

He held her back, rubbing the back of her head. “Hanabi…how did you find me?”

She let him go, sniffling before tucking her head into his torso. “I went to the prison wanting to visit you…but they wouldn’t let me see you. I came looking for Shikamaru because maybe he could get me in when I felt your chakra signature here.”

Neji frown, he had to talk to Shikamaru about that. At the moment, they were probably doing their best to keep Hiashi occupied and beating around the bush on why he couldn’t visit as well as convincing him that it was Itachi on the case and not Shikamaru.

“Please come in.” He ushered her inside, figuring maybe he should call Shikamaru about this development.

“What are you doing here?” Hanabi asked following him into the kitchen. “You’re supposed to be in jail?”

Neji honestly didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t sure how to explain this to Hanabi at all and his hesitation became clear to Hanabi that she spoke again. “You’re…not in jail at all?”

Neji met her eyes before turning on the tea kettle. “I am in jail,” Neji said trying his best to think of an excuse. “I’m only here because I’m not a suspect…but a witness to Tokuma’s crime.”

Saying that made his mouth taste bad but when he turned to look at Hanabi she was looking at him curiously. “Tokuma…right.” She nodded. She continued to sit there…the silent dragging on for a moment before Hanabi sighed. “What…does he sees in you?”

There was a heavy stone in the pit of his stomach as Neji slowly turned around to look at her. She was teary-eyed, looking a little more distressed. “W-what is it about you…t-that he likes so much?”

She was beginning to cry and Neji wasn’t sure what to even say. What…was she saying?

“Hanabi…”

Shaking her head, Hanabi rubbed her eyes. “He’s my father, but he won’t stop talking about you!”

He grabbed onto the table in front of him, his knees feeling weak as if they were going to give out on him any second now.

“Wha-what?”

“You woke up!” She screamed, shooting her head up to look at him, tears running down her. “And you took him back!”

While Neji couldn’t believe this was happening, he watched as Hanabi produced a kunai and swiped at him, forcing him to fling himself back just to miss her cutting her throat open.

She lunged at him and he kicked out his foot to kick her across the table. It poofed into a dummy before he ducked into a split as Hanabi appeared beside him, as she aimed for his head and he lashes his own hands out to hit her in the stomach.

He finally made contact, sending her flying into the wall in the kitchen. While she crashed into it, taking a hit that clearly hurt she jumped back onto her feet as Neji stood up and began to block her oncoming blows.

She was fighting hard, trying to back Neji into a corner and aiming for blows to kill. She was trying to kill him. The idea of that alone was keeping him from putting his all into the fight. She was good and Neji was supposed to be better. He was supposed to be able to handle himself, but all of this…was not sitting well with him.

Neji blocked a stab with his hand, closing his hand around hers as she aimed at her heart. He took the chance to grab her and throw her over his shoulder and against the living room coffee table. His hand was bleeding, a kunai sticking right through it that he pulled out as quickly as he could. “H-Hanabi…you aren’t thinking straight.”

She laughed, it sick to his stomach. She was up again, attacking him with another kunai and he used the kunai in his hand against her.

“I am thinking straight.” She growled out to him. “Daddy loves me, not you.”

Neji arm gave out in that and he left himself open.

He took a hit right into the stomach, the blow sending him flying out of the window and rolling in the grass as Hanabi said something that made him sick to his stomach.

He coughed up blood, holding his bleeding hand to his chest as tears began to flood his eyes. “Y-You…how…how long…h-has…” He could barely get it out but Hanabi stood in front of him, eyes narrowed.

“I could never understand why Daddy was so...obsessed with you when I was younger. You were good but he wouldn’t train me because of you. It was only when I finally learned the reason that it became clear.”

Neji didn’t want to hear this…but she continued. “He told me that he loved me.” A dreamy look crossed her face. “Daddy…loves me…” The look quickly disappeared before a look of anger crossed her. “Until you woke up. You weren’t supposed to wake up, ever! I’m daddy’s favorite!”

She looked ready to move but something was holding back. Neji’s eyes trailed behind her to the shadow extended all the way to Shikamaru.

“S-Shikamaru…”

Hanabi growled. “Let me go!”

Shikamaru wasn’t even sure what to say. He had made it hope after speaking to Ino just in time to hear a window being broke and he had reached the backyard in time to hear Hanabi clearly display that not only was she a victim of her father, but suffering from a large case of Stockholm Syndrome.

“I can’t let you go…I’m not sure why you’re here…but you have to calm down before I’m going to let go.”

“I am calm…”

Neji stood up slowly, tears spilling from his eyes. “H-Hanabi…I-I’m sorry.” Hearing all of this from her…was crushing. This…was his fault. “I…tried to keep him away from you…” He truly did. He thought he was protecting her. Taking all of the attention away from her. “I-I wanted to protect you…b-but I only…made it worst.”

He was trembling where he stood as it dawned on him. His attempt to keep Hiashi away from her had only driven her into his arms. She went looking for her father’s affection…and had gotten what Neji never wanted for her.

“Shut up!” Hanabi yelled. “I hate this…act you’re putting on!”

Blinking a little concerned, Neji looked at her. She was truly angry, glaring at him with disgust. “Why do you keep pretending?”

“Pretending?” He didn’t have any idea what she was talking about until a look he had never seen before.

“That this is the real you!” Hanabi laughed, it coming out bitter and sinister before she continued. “Why don’t you show Shikamaru how fucking hungry you really are!?”

Something in Neji seemed to shatter.

Behind Hanabi, Shikamaru looked at Neji as the male got a dazed look before he crumbled down to his knees. He released her from his hold before hurrying over to Neji, watching as he looked dazed and confused.

“Neji?” He settled down beside him, putting his hand on Neji’s shoulder.

“You and Neji are the exactly the same.” Hanabi spat at him, a cruel smile on her face. “Two supposed genius’s who are actually completely stupid!” She laughed, it coming out sharp and wicked like a knife to Shikamaru’s heart.

“What did you do?” Shikamaru snapped shaking Neji before looking at Hanabi.

“What?” She cocked her head to the side, blinking innocently. “I’m only showing you what the real Neji looks like? Isn’t that right, slut?”

Beside him, Neji let out a breath and Shikamaru at the Hyuuga male only to see that he had a flush across his cheek.

“Yes…” Neji said, giving Shikamaru a smile, a look crossing his face that Shikamaru could only describe as lustful. “Please…fill me any way you want.”

Neji opened his mouth and sticking out his tongue and panting, a moan spilling from his mouth as Shikamaru could see clearly that Neji had an erection. Behind him, Hanabi laughed.

“Let me introduce you properly Shikamaru, to the real-life Hyuuga Neji. Who is nothing but a cum hungry sex doll.”

Neji seemed to moan just alone from being called that. “Please…please, let me drink your cum.”

A sick feeling settled in Shikamaru’s stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

_ Neji was not happy, and Hiashi could understand. “We have that in common.” He spoke up, tightening one of the straps around Neji’s ankles before stepping back to look at his masterpiece. He has to thank Gai somehow. Neji is much more flexible than he has ever been since he had ever started working alongside the foolish man. _

_ His nephew’s legs are folded back by his shoulders with his ankles on either side of his head. They are held there with cushioned leather cuffs and held it place with a leather strap that secure him to the leather seat he is on. His arms are over his legs, strapped on either side of the seat, leaving him open in the best possible way. Spread out and gapping. _

_ “I’ve only had one other person in here.” Hiashi said looking around his toy room. His eyes dart over to the X-bar, licking his lips as he lightly brushes against Neji’s soft backside. “Like father like son.” _

_ The comment does nothing but increase Neji’s anger and Hiashi looked at his nephew’s face. He’s growling behind the gag, covering his mouth, pulling at the straps that hold him, sending out chakra at the points that Hiashi had allowed to stay open, only the points that can do no harm to Neji or anyone else. _

_ “Like father, like son indeed.” Hiashi said trailing his thumb to Neji’s entrance. It look just as tight as it always does. A pretty pink that winks at Hiashi invitingly. “But unlike father, I won’t allow you to fall for anyone or anything besides me. I’ll just have to remind you of that.” _

_ Neji growled, saying something behind the gag. Just to give him the benefit of the doubt that Neji will be apologizing for the mistake he has made, Hiashi loosed the gag, and eased it down. He just barely got his hand out of the way before Neji got his teeth into him. _

_ “Neji-” _

_ “Where is he? He has nothing to do with this?” _

_ Hiashi blinked, looking at him curiously. “Nothing to do with this? I agree with you in that case. But you don’t have to worry about him.” _

_ “Leave hi-” _

_ Hiashi slipped a new gag into Neji’s mouth just as the door opened. The gag forced Neji’s mouth wide open, over his teeth to keep them out of the way. _

_ “You don’t have to worry anymore.” Hiashi said clipping the gag closed around Neji’s head as several men from their family settled around the room. “I will fix that mistake. You just sit here and think about what you’ve done and how you’ve truly hurt my feeling.”  _

_ Even behind the gag, the words came loud and clear to Hiashi. “Fuck your feelings!” Neji growled out and Hiashi just shook his head. “Please ignore his terrible matters. A few days in here will change that.” Hiashi looked at his main branch members. “Please begin, there is a matter I must take care of upstairs.” _

_ Behind him, Neji continued to growl but Hiashi ignored it as he went back to his room. He slid the wall closed behind him and turned to his new problem in front of him. “I’m sorry to treat you as such a terrible guest, but there is a matter I had to take care of. But don’t worry, you have my full attention now.” _

_ He didn’t care for the males struggle in front of him. It wouldn’t be noticed, he would quickly kill him and leave it at that, but for now, just helping him forget the events of recently. _

_ “Now if you excuse me, I need to do this quickly. There is something I must take care of in the other room.” Hiashi said beginning to do all the hand signs he need while his guest struggled in his seat. _

* * *

 

For once, Shikamaru had no idea what to do. After he was able to get both Neji and Hanabi restrained and unconscious to stop the constant begging and teasing from the two of them, he made a phone call that seemed to be needed.

“What are you doing?” Itachi asked not pleased at all to see his student bound to a chair unconscious. Naruto, Tsunade, and Kakashi looked concerned as well but Shikamaru let out a tired sigh explaining the situation as best he could; retelling the events that he had come upon.

“Hanabi said that this is Neji’s real personality.”  Shikamaru shook his head, looking at Hanabi curiously. “Though...I’m not sure I could take her words for it. Nevertheless, we have to get rid of the curse now.”

“We don’t have a transplant yet.” Naruto rubbed his nose before looking at Shikamaru. “We still need more time.”

“There isn’t anymore time.” Shikamaru said. “We can’t keep Neji under Hiashi’s thumb anymore.” 

“Shikamaru’s right.” Kakashi looked from the Nara to the others in the room. “And today, we will be giving Neji a new heart.”

“How?”

Kakashi gave them a smile. “Neji and I will just have to switch hearts.” 

“Switch hearts!” Naruto all but yelled while Shikamaru uncrossed his arms. Even Tsunade looked curious and concerned. 

“You can’t be serious.” Tsunade put her hands on her hips giving Kakashi her full attention but he nodded nonetheless.

“We have the same blood type. We can no longer afford to go searching and I’m sure we will both be in capable hands when it comes to you Tsunade-san.”

“But the curse will still be on Neji’s heart. If you have his heart...you’ll have the curse.” Naruto pointed out.

“He’s right. With the curse around his heart, there is no telling what Hiashi may try to do thinking he still has power over him.”

Naruto nodded. “And don’t you think we’ll need a Hokaga around.”

“He won’t know Neji has switched his heart with me. We’ll come up about me having to be away and I’ll leave Naruto in charge.”

Naruto was taken back by that. He took a step back, eyes wide and mouth dropped open. “M-Me?”

Kakashi nodded, giving Naruto a smile. “I’m sure you can do it. As I am sure Tsunade-san will make sure Neji and I are safe and alive after the surgery.”

She huffed, shaking her head. “It still is a complicated surgery. If we do it, I will need assistants.”

“Is Sakura okay?” Naruto asked but before he could get an answer, he was already heading for the door. “I’ll go get her.”

“That isn’t who I was hoping...but it will do.” Tsunade sighed. “Itachi, Kakashi, help me prepare the dining room.”

“You are doing it here?” Shikamaru asked surprised as he followed them into his dining room.

“The point is to make sure Hiashi doesn’t know that Neji and Kakashi will be switching hearts. The Hokaga going into major surgery will be something people will notice. It’s best to do it it and keep him hidden until we can find a way to get rid of the curse.” Tsunade said. “I need to make a call...”

Shikamaru sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could already tell this was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

Naruto going to get Sakura should have been simple,  but as it turned out he had come back with more people than any of them had expected.

Naruto sighed, lowering his head. “Sorry...Sakura was having dinner with Ino...”

“And you expect me to allow you to do all of this all by yourself!” Ino snapped, putting her hands on her hips. “Just because you are in love with him doesn’t mean we don’t care about Neji either!”

Standing with Sakura wasn’t just Ino but all of the rookies. Neji’s team included. He shook his head at a loss of words before there was a chuckle behind him.

“If he loved him so much, why is he only now finding out about this?” Shikamaru turned around to look at Hanabi who was waking up. She was laughing, rising her head to look at them. “None of you knew about it...some friends.” She laughed bitterly. She had struck them all where it hurt and even Shikamaru clenched his fist.

“Neji has been sloppering dick since the day I was born and all of his ‘friends’ who ‘cared’ so much about him knew nothing about him.” She laughed loudly. “Who needs enemies when you have friends like that.” 

Hinata dropped back onto the couch, Shino and Kiba there to catch her and help her sit down. “H-How...could I not see...that sooner.”

Tears filled her eyes as she covered her eyes. “Neji...even Hanabi...how...how many others...”

Shikamaru could understand that. But thankfully...he could only imagine them getting better from here.

* * *

 

Shikamaru pushed open the door to his bedroom; softly taking in the sight of Lee and Tenten beside Neji’s bedside. The Hyuuga was still asleep, breathing silently; looking peaceful and calm. For some reason, the whole scene brought to it a sense of-

“Deja vu.” Tenten said as she held onto Neji’s hand. “It’s just like before.”

Shikamaru closed the door behind him as he sighed. “At least this time, it’s isn’t a coma.”

Tenten hummed her response, her thumb softly brushing against the back of Neji’s hand. “Yeah...but I wasn’t talking about that. You coming in, when it’s just the three of us. It’s like after the Sasuke retrival mission.”

This time Lee is the one to agree. “It’s almost the same scenario...almost…”

There is a bitterness in his tone. One Shikamaru wants to read into because he’s sure it’s not. But at the moment, he can’t bring himself to point out the differences those two scenarios may have been because he finds himself curious to what the two are referring too. “I didn’t visit Neji after that mission.” 

He doesn’t like thinking about it. The mission, the aftermath. Sure they had all lived but it was the first time he failed, and it had always weighed so heavy in his mind that he had kept himself from Neji’s hospital room until he was out and on his feet. He avoided the room like the plague the whole time Neji had been there.

He expected Tenten correct herself. Pointing out that maybe she had the wrong person in the scenario but instead she gives Shikamaru a confused look. “Yeah you did. Don’t you remember.”

Shikamaru shook his head. “I didn’t...I regret not doing it back then, still do. I felt so guilty that I...just couldn’t bring myself to visit.”

It has to be something he said, because Lee joins in giving Shikamaru a confused look alongside his teammate. “Shikamaru-kun, what are you saying? Do you not remember coming to visit Neji?”

“I never did.” Shikamaru argues but Tenten is quick to stand up.

“Why are lying! We were there! How can you possibly forget!?”

He isn’t really sure if it’s the pregnancy or not but Tenten is upset and delusional. He never visit Neji. He had visited Naruto, Choji, and Kiba but couldn’t bring himself to see Neji. He had left that mission with only a broken finger, but Neji had almost died.

“I didn’t.” Shikamaru said shaking his head. “You have it wrong.”

“We don’t.” Lee turned to look at him. He looks concerned now. “We were just like this, sitting at sleeping Neji’s beside when you came by. You had just come from visiting Choji.”

Shikamaru nodded. “Yeah. I remember leaving Choji’s room and passing Neji’s. I saw you two in there, but I didn’t go in. I couldn’t go in.”

“You did.” Tenten argued. “Remember, you brought him flowers. Lilies, and I told you that Neji likes sunflowers.”

It was getting odd now. He truly had no idea what she was talking about. He had brought flowers for Choji. They had come from Ino who couldn’t visit at the moment but wanted to pass them over. Lilies. They had made Choji’s nose itch so he was leaving to take them with him...and then…

The more he thought about it, the more he could not remember what he had done with them. And as he thought about it more, he tried to recall how he knew Neji’s favorite flowers were sunflowers. At some point he had knew that Neji liked sunflowers, but he was sure it had to be sometime after he went into his coma. Every time they visited him, HInata brought sunflowers. It was her wasn’t it.

He was just about to assure Tenten that he had it wrong when Neji shifted on the bed.

“He doesn’t remember.” Neji spoke, pulling at the bonds around his wrist. Already, he was beginning to get flush and though the bondage that kept him on his back and from touching himself were there, it seemed it was beginning to have the opposite effect on him. Adding to the hypersensitive state Neji was in.

“Neji!” Lee was at his side in a second, accidently touching his arm only to pull away when Neji reacted. A long, wanton moan pulled from Neji’s throat as he turned his head to Lee, giving him a pleading look.

“Touch me. Touch me again. Please, I’ll be good.” He was already starting to pant, his erection already growing between his legs but Shikamaru grabbed a pitcher of water, pushing Lee aside and hoping this would work.

He poured it between Neji’s legs, the cold water having him jump, trying to pull away and squeaking out a response in surprise. “C-cold.”

He put the pitcher down and leaned over Neji. “Listen to me Neji. If you answer my questions, I’ll give you everything you want?”

Neji looked at him, eyes blown and pleading. He nodded eagerly. “Y-yes. Anything. I’ll answer anything.”

“You said I don’t remember. Did I actually come to visit you?”

Neji nodded. “Yes. After they left, you stayed and I woke up. That’s when I made the mistake.”

Tenten was on her feet on the other side of him, drawing Neji’s attention away. Shikamaru tried to process the information. “Mistake? What mistake?”

Even hearing Neji say that he visit was odd. What reason would all of Team Gai have for lying, about this no less. More importantly how come he couldn’t remember.

“I told you, that I loved you.”

_ I love you _

His heart gave a painful lurch inside of his chest and he shot back away from Neji, taking a few steps back until he was pressing against the dresser behind him.

“You said what?” Tenten asked gaining Neji’s attention once more.

Neji nodded, eager to please. “Yes. A mistake. I don’t love him. I don’t love anything but pleasure.” He moaned, pulling at his straps. “Please, I won’t make it again. Please, I learned. I know.”

This...this wasn’t making sense. He didn’t remember that. He would fucking remember that. Even hearing him say that now resonated inside of him in a way that he had once hoped to fill him with happiness instead he was consumed with disgust and pain. He didn’t want to hear it again. “If it was a mistake, why did you even say it?” Lee asked.

Neji relaxed back into the bed, seemingly understanding that there was more questions to be had. “I never said it before. Back then, I thought I wanted to say it to someone. Say it to anyone. But, Papa heard. Papa corrected me.”

Shikamaru lifted his head to look at him. “Papa? Hiashi?”

Neji stopped all motion and a pain looked crossed his face before he ducked his head and a painful groan escaped his lips. “Papa...papa…” He began to pant, breathing heavily before he looked up again. “Please, touch me. I’m good. I’m a good boy. I won’t fight. I won’t make mistakes.”

Shikamaru pushed his way back to Neji, putting on hand on the bed and the other one on Neji’s thigh. Under him, Neji pressed up against it, moaning at the simplest conctact. “Papa...he corrected the mistake? How?”

“Showed me that I loved this. Showed me that I want this. I want this.” Neji repeated several more times that he wanted it, throwing his head back as he tried to rub his leg against Neji’s thigh. 

“How?” Shikamaru asked, inching it closer towards Neji crotch.

“Shika-”

Neji moaned over Tenten, sitting up as best he could. His legs were shaking and he was sweating. But between the gasp and moans he spoke. “That room. I’m good. I don’t go there. I’m good. I love it. I won’t fight. I won’t make mistakes. Neji’s a cum whore. Neji’s a cum whore!” He spread his legs as best he could, digging his toes into the bedding below him. “Please...please.”

“Neji.” Shikamaru said as sternly as he could. He tightened his grip against Neji’s leg just to prove his dominance over him. He leaned closer towards his head and Neji close as well, trying his best to kiss Shikamaru as best he could. If this is what he had to do, he would do it.

“Neji...what happened in that room.”

It had the opposite affect. Instead of spilling everything something in Neji snapped and he began to lash out, screaming and crying. “No! Don’t go back! I”m good! I’m good! I won’t make mistakes! I’ll be a good boy! I love it! I love it really! Please, it’s so good!”

“Neji! Neji calm down.” Shikamaru tried, letting him go. Neji continued to lash and cry out, screaming the same things over and over as tears fell down his face. The commotion was gaining attention and just as the door opened it stopped suddenly. Shikamaru looked from the door back to Neji to see why.

With his hand down the front of Neji’s pants, Lee was had a solid grip on Neji’s erection, giving it only two pumps before Neji was arching himself off the bed and coming. His orgasim started with a silent scream that slowly turned into an aching groan as the front of his pants got wetter as he arched back into the bed, lightly thrusting into Lee’s hand. He tried to pull his limps into himself but could not with the bondage but he was coming as if he hadn’t come in a long time.

When it was over, his body twitched in the aftermath, he was sweaty and sticky, panting as he rested back in the bed, looking content and sated. Lee removed his hand, that was covered in the white essence of Neji’s satisfaction.

Everyone was stunned silently. Shikamaru was at a loss of words before Neji spoke. “Neji...why don’t I remember...visiting you?”

Neji opened his eyes, still panting and looking at him through hooded lids. He stared at Shikamaru for a long moment before heavy words filled the room. “Because Papa doesn’t want you to remember.”

A few minutes later with Neji completely satisfied and asleep. Shikamaru enlisted Hinata’s help in using the Byakugan to see what he suspected. 

Wrapped around his heart as if tattooed there: a curse mark that matched Neji’s.

* * *

 

In all honesty, Shikamaru didn’t care. He could piece together the story right in his head. Having Neji truly said that he loved anyone, for some reason or another, Neji had said it to him. Sadly, Hiashi had overheard. To deal with it what he considered a mistake. Locking Neji in a room and doing god knows what to him and making sure Shikamaru didn’t remember Neji saying that to him. Making sure he never wanted to hear it again.

“Then why give him his old personality?” Naruto asked. “WHy go through all the...fucking trouble to break Neji into that...monster just to put him back together?”

Behind him, Hanbi snorted. “Duh, because it’s get’s so old. All the crying and moaning and sluttyness. No one likes to play with a broken toy. I bet even you think your precious Neji is dis-”

She couldn’t even get the world out before she was backhanded. Not by Shikamaru who desperatly wanted to do it since she had first showed her true colors. Not by Naruto who thought he owed it to Hinata to finally shut up her sister. But Itachi who stood over her.

“That’s enough.” He spoke sternly to her. “Enough.”

Shikamaru couldn’t see with Itachi’s back to him but the way Hanabi slumped asleep in her chair, he could guess what had happened.

“So...that means she’s right?” Lee asked nervously. He was wringing his hands as he sat next to Gaara. “That...that is the real Neji?”

SHikamaru left out a heavy sigh.  That Neji couldn’t go out in public. Even with what Hanabi had said with it getting old the way Neji acted, Hiashi couldn’t just keep his nephew locked away without being questioned. And letting Neji out like that would draw too much attention. He had to create a personally that was like the original, non broken one. And the more he thought about it, the more it occurred to him. He hadn’t spoken to the real Neji since he had left him behind to fight Kidomaru. No...since he had visit him in the hospital.

SHikamaru ducked his head and furiously scrubbed at his face. “Shikamaru?” Temari asked causitously beside him. “Are you okay?”

“Of course I’m not okay!” He snapped, on his feet. “I’m fucking stupid! And i”m not okay! Because it’s clear as fucking day! No one can be abused for so long and not be fucking broken! I’m not okay! And I am fucking disgusted! Because who could do this! All of this! To their own fucking family!”

He was angry. And if the yelling wasn’t enough him punching the wall behind him should be. There was a whole there and he pulled back to punch another one. And just as he rounded to make another whole to join the other two his wrist was grabbed.

“I’m sure the wall has enough holes in it, Nara-kun.”

He turned around, expecting a lot of people to have stopped him from doing that. But not one of those people to be Orochimaru.

“Orochimaru!” Naruto snapped jumping to his feet. “What are you doing here?!”

“He will be assisting me with the surgery.” Tsunade appeared from the dining room, Sakura already helping her put on scrubs. “Orochimaru, thank you for coming.”

“Anything to help my fellow shinobi.” Orochimaru smiled warm and happily. He wasn’t alone, with him were the members of Hawk who followed him into the dining room.

“The surgery will take three hours.” Tsunade said looking at Shikamaru and Naruto. “Afterwards, Kakashi will be placed into a coma and will not be woken up until-”

“Uh...is it okay to be saying this when them here?” Ino asked looking at Tsunade to Orochimaru and his posse.

“It’s fine.” Tsunade gave a tired sigh before looking towards Shikamaru. “Go get Neji and inject him with this.” She held out a syringe that he took. “It will knock him out just enough for you to bring him down here, then I will begin the surgery.”

She didn’t wait for him to ask any questions, turning her attention to Naruto who was speaking with Kakashi. In a matter of hours he was going to be acting Hokaga and they were preparing him for such an idea.

Shikamaru headed back upstairs, stepping into Neji’s room. He was awake this time, looking out the window before he spotted Shikamaru at the door frame. “Neji…” He settled down next to him a question in his mind. “How come you said that too me?” Lee and Tenten were visiting him before Shikamaru even showed up. Why pick someone he barely spoke to over his teammates? Back then, Neji couldn’t have known about his crush, it was only just developing into something real.

At first, he assumed Neji would beg to be touched before he would answer but instead Neji just looked at Shikamaru. “The first thing you said to me that day, was that you thought that I had died. That there were things that you wanted to say and were afraid that you would never get to say them. At the time, I felt the same way. And the one thing I never got to say...was that.”

None of it rang a bell in his mind, but Neji sounded almost normal saying it. No begging, no crying, no degrading words about himself. He sounded...okay.

Shikamaru moved closer, Neji reacting to him by lifting himself up and trying to get close as well. It was starting to happen again, Neji flushed and his legs spreading but Shikamaru ignored all that to look Neji in the eye.

“Everything will be okay.” He said before injecting Neji with the syringe. Neji didn’t pull away from it, never looking away from Shikamaru and instead he launched himself forward, smashing their lips together.

Shikamaru allowed it, kissing Neji back till the Hyuuga’s movement slowed and he collasped back into bed. HIs eyes were getting heavy and with a few every blinks, he finally shut his eyes and fell asleep.

Shikamaru pulled the empty syringe out before taking a deep breath. Everything was going to be okay. He could fix this.

* * *

 

The surgery was starting, the dining room blocked off with a jutsu to keep everyone out and the room secure like a real surgery room while the others gathered in the living room. Shikamaru stood before them as he spoke. “There is no easy way to say this...but that is the real Neji. Years of abuse has...made him that way.” He sighed heavily as he shook his head. “Hanabi and Hiashi’s seal will be leased once the heart transplant is over and we can begin helping both of them.”

“How?” Ino asked. “How do you undo years of abuse?”

“As of right now, that isn’t what we are focusing on.” Shikamaru crossed his arms before looking at Hanabi. “Though she won’t admit it, Hanabi and Neji are both dealing with the abuse in a similar way. Neji believes tell himself that he loves it will cover up the pain of what has happened to him. Hanabi has done the same thing in believing that what her father is doing to her is out of love.”

“So, we have to change their idea about that first.” Tenten said rubbing her stomach carefully.

Shikamaru nodded before looking at Itachi and Sasuke. “That is where you two will come in.”

“What do you need from us?” Itachi asked already seeming to agree. Sasuke didn’t put up a fight either, looking at Shikamaru patiently for instructions.

“Use your sharingan against them.” Though he was saying the words he sure the outcome would not be pretty for either of them. “You have to show them something that will change their mind and realize that it isn’t okay and they shouldn’t force themselves to believe it that way.” He turned to look at everyone in the room. “Though transplanting Neji’s heart is the first thing we have to do, it won’t mean anything if Neji doesn’t want to take Hiashi down. Same with Hanabi. Right now, they are the two witnesses we need to use against Hiashi. Two people who can first had say what he has done to them.”

With a heavy sigh he ran his hand over his brow before leaning back against the wall behind him. “With the sharingan, we’ll be shattering the wall they built up to protect themselves with the reality around them. It won’t be pretty and they both might not be able to handle the outcome, so we have to be there for them.  But this is it, Hiashi downfall is at hand.”

While everyone seemed moved by his words, there was a chuckle beside him. He turned to see Hanabi chuckling before sitting up, tossing her hair back. “Whatever big hero speech you said is pointless. I’ll ne-”

She was cut off as Sasuke squatted down in front of her, his sharingan activated as she stared deep into it. Shikamaru wasn’t sure what she was showing her but for them it was over in a matter of seconds as Hanabi tore her eyes away with a pain cry.

“S-stop! Stop!” She screamed, shaking her head. Hinata and Naruto came to her side.

“Hanabi!” Hinata cradled her sister as she began to cry.

Naruto frowned, turning to look at Sasuke. “What did you show her?”

“What she needed to see.” Sasuke said standing up. “What a real father is like.”

Hanabi cried into her sister’s chest and Shikamaru hoped that it was enough to help.

* * *

 

Hours ticked by. Hinata and the girls tended to Hanabi, carefully calming her down and speaking softly to her until she fell asleep.

Shikamaru envied her. He wanted nothing more than to fall asleep but he kept himself up, bouncing his leg from his spot on the couch.

It seemed more than four hours when the barrier was down and Tsunade came out. He was on his feet once again, getting another feeling of deja vu.  After the Sasuke retrieval mission, he had been patiently waiting to hear how the surgery when back then as well.

“It’s fine.” Tsunade said nodding. “Everything turned out well, we just have to wait till he wakes up and keep watch to make sure the hearts aren’t rejecting their new host.”

“Excuse me.” Orochimaru injected himself into their conversation. “I happened to notice the curse wrapped around the heart that used to belong to Hyuuga-kun. Am I correct in believing the reason you haven’t just rid of it is because you do not know how.”

Tsunade didn’t seem too willing to answer any of his questions but Shikamaru saw it that they had already said so much in front of him now. What's one more information. “Yeah. Can you help out with that?”

“Well, of course. Curses are my specialty.” Orochimaru smiled and Shikamaru took in his face. He wasn’t sure how, but somehow, Orochimaru had gotten the youth that he so desperately wanted. 

“If you can figure out a way to break it, that would be appreciated. I’ll have Hinata and Naruto drop by your lab to help you with figuring it out.” While he was willing to trust Orochimaru with the information, he wasn’t willing to just had over the instructions on the seal and let him loose with it. 

Orochimaru didn’t argue, nodding his head and speaking to Tsunade while Shikamaru moved past them to slip into the dining room where Neji and Kakashi were laying side by side unconcious.  Both were hooked up to heart monitors and Shikamaru watched as the both gave a steady heartbeat.

With everything in his own heart, he hoped that this worked in their favor.

* * *

 

Neji wasn’t sure why, but his chest hurt in the worst possible way. He opened his eyes slowly, finding himself in the room he had been in before when Shikamaru and stuck him with that needle.

He attempted to sit up but it only hurt more until a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

“Ne-”

“Wait!”

Neji looked past Itachi who had been touching him to Shikamaru who was at the door. “Give me a second.”

Neji looked between the two, wondering if both of them would want him at the same time when Itachi stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

“You don’t seem to surprised to see him.” Shikamaru said slipping his hands in his pocket. “For all this time, you haven’t been around, just an illusion of who you use to be.”

He let the words roll in his mind for a moment. “An illusion? Of who I used to be? I’ve always been like this.”

“That’s not true.” Shikamaru said playing with the lighter in his pocket. “You weren’t born this way. You were born whole. You were born okay.”

“I am okay.” Neji assured, trying to get Shikamaru to believe him. “I’ve always been this way.”

“You haven’t. He made you this way.”

“Papa didn’t make me this way. I’ve always been like this.”

“Papa…” Shikamaru closed his eyes, his body growing tense before he pulled out his hands. “Neji...I’m going to fuck you.”

Neji moaned at the sound of the words, licking his lips and trying to move into a better position for Shikamaru to do just that when he spoke. “As soon as you answer this question.”

“Anything. I’ll answer anything.” Neji panted, kicking off the bed sheets and ignoring the pain in his chest. The tightness on his skin.

“You have to tell me the truth.”

“Of course, yes.”

Shikamaru nodded before meeting Neji’s eyes. “Hyuuga Hiashi...he’s been raping you since you were young.”

Neji froze, staring at him. “R-rape...n-no one has been raping.”

“Then who is Papa? What is his real name? Tell me.”

The name crossed his mind, but he didn’t move to actually answer it. He expected to feel the same pain he got when even thinking about Papa’s real name but it didn’t come from inside, only the pain on the outside of his chest, on the surface.

He looked away from Shikamaru down to his chest and pulled open the robe he was wearing to see bandages wrapped around his chest, the spot in the center bleeding.

“He has no power of you. The seal is gone. There is nothing holding you back.”

They had to be a lie. A test. Shikamaru had to be lying to him. He brought his hands to his chest, activating his Byakugan as he pulled at the bandages. Going further to claw at his chest till he opened the recently closed wound.

His hands were pulled away by black shadows and he started to scream and struggle. “No! No! This isn’t real! I love it! I love it! Please...please I’m sorry I-”

“Neji!”

Shikamaru grabbed his face, forcing the crying Hyuuga to look at him. Neji never looked more distressed in his life. “The seal is gone.” Shikamaru said, this is real.

It couldn’t be. He continued to struggle, looking through Shikamaru till his eyes trailed down to his chest where Shikamaru’s heart was wrapped in a seal before his eyes trailed down to his own chest and he could see his heart. Beating wildly in his chest. Perfectly naked without a seal.

It had to be an illusion but as Shikamaru angled his head back up to look at him, he was asked. “Is your uncle sexually assaulting you?”

Neji chuckled, looking at the Nara before a big smile came to his face. “Y-yes…”

He couldn’t hold back the sobs as his tears continued to fall.


End file.
